Nosotros Dos
by kykio88
Summary: Real. Alt. SesshoXLin. Se conocieron y algo pasó sin palabras, pero la casualidad los hace reencontrarse como maestro y alumna... además las los otros intervienen, con suerte podrán escuchar a su corazón y estar juntos.Tmb InuXKagome. Lemon capi 9 y 17
1. El principio

**Nosotros dos**

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Rumiko san, y la historia es sólo porque me fascinan jaja.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena.

Dedicación:

**Para la Jeny! jaja simón niña por ser mi mejor amiga. Mucho ánimo con tu fic que me encanta y actualiza rápido jaja ntc **

Era de noche en Tokio e inumerables luces brillaban por toda la ciudad. Uno de los restaurant-bar más famosos estaba lleno, las meseras iban y venían por todo el lugar con charolas y pedidos. Una de las chicas, la capitana, decidió tomar al siguiente cliente que entrara, un par de minutos después llegó un hombre muy alto y atractivo de unos 28 años, cuyos ojos eran lo más impresionante del chico. Pidió una "mesa para uno en la sección de fumar" y Lin de sa dio, lo acomodó en su lugar y lo atendió esmeradamente. Se dio cuenta de lo serio que era, ni una sonrisa o alguna expresión que denotra su estado de ánimo, además cenaba solo y eso tampoco era común en lo absoluto.

Él pidió la cuenta y ella la tuvo lista, se la llevó de nuevo y la tomó con una tarjetade crédito. La nota era un papel como tantos otros que entregó antes, la miró largos segundos hasta que tomó una decisión que podría costarle el trabajo, pero bien valía la pena el riesgo, anotó unos números en unpapel rosado junto con su nombre y se la entregó al hombre que ahora ya tenía una identidad Sesshomaru Tashio.

Desde lejos lo miró tomar la cuenta, levantarse para ponerse su saco negro y luego retirarse en silencio, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la mesa, necesitba saber qué sucedió con el papelito rosado, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono y la chica de recepción le encargó atenderlo. Contestó la vocina e hizo la reservación tan veloz como le fue posible, pero cuando volteó la mesa estaba limpia, alguna de las chicas tomó la "cartera" donde quizás estaba o no su número. No supo qué hacer, sólo salió coriendo, tal vez para verlo o tal vez para despejarse un poco y olvidar la cosa tan infantil de unos minutos antes, al estar en el exterior sintió el frío de la noche que se le clavaba en la fiel, pero no le dio importancia.

"Por qué hice eso... podría costarme mi trabajo y todo por un tonto sentimiento, por un tonto presentimiento hacia ese hombre frío". Escuchó como lo llamaban al interior y tuvo que regresar, para etender más mesas.

&&&&&

Salió des resturant y el valetparking le entrgó su convertible negro, subió al auto y emprendió un camino sin rumbo fijo. En una luz roja dirigió la mirad al asiento del copiloto, se topó con su saco y algo más, un pequeño objeto que no salía de su cabeza. Pensó en regresar al restaurant pero no lo hizo, creyó que todo sería una pérdida de tiempo, después de todo no faltaban mujeres para estar con él y una niña no la hacía falta, tomó el papel rosáceo y lo hizo bolas depositándolo en el cenicero del automóvil.

&&&&&

El primer día de clases en la universidad estaba en el primer descanso, Lin miraba a la nada sentada en la cafetería, cada rostro le parecía alguien nuevo por conocer, era feliz de estar ahí. Se dio la hora de regresar a las aulas y miró la hoja donde decía su próximo destino "Salón 33, Matemáticas I... muy bien, ahí voy" -pensó. Se puso de pieo y subió las escaleras, al entrar al se encontró con un hombre alto, fornido y de cabello largo que llevaba un traje negro y escribía elgo en el pizarrón de inmediato lo reconoció y sintió una punzada en el pecho, era él el hombre de unas noches antes, pensó en no entrar y hasta verificó que estuviese en el lugar correcto pero no habiá dudas, él sería su maestro. Esperó unos segundos y pensó que tal vez no la recordaría, tal vez nada pasaría si lo trataba con normalidad, pero ahí estaba ese sentimiento de nuevo... algo indecisa decidió actuar, después de todo no la huiría al destino, no ahora.

En silencio tomó la segunda butaca de fila más cerca de la ventana, pensó un momento si decir algo o no pero al final su personalidad alegre pudo más.

- Buenos días profesor. -su tono era alegre y despreocupado., como respuesta obtuvo una mirada rápida y fría.

A los pocos instantes empezaron a llegar al salón de clases los otros estudiates, todos miraban al profesor con desconfianza, especialmente los hombres porque a las chicas les parecía increíblemente guapo. Cuando todos los lugares estuvieron ocupados él cerró la puerta y empezó con la clase, las anotaciones del pizarrón incluían su nombre, Prof. Sesshomaru Tashio, y la introducción a la materia en sí. Pasaron 50 minutos y la clase terminó, todos salieron a prisa menos Lin, tomó su tiempo como siempre y al salir se despidió de su nuevo profesor de ojos miel.

- Nos vemos mañana, que esté bien.

Salió con una gran sonrisa y el corazón algo acelerado, se recargó en una pared y respiró profundo para calmarse. "Pero qué me pasa... a mis 20 años y poniéndome así por un profesor, por un extraño, po él... ya Lin, cálmate". El resto del día pasó sin muchas novedades inesperadas, clases, compañeros y maestros.

&&&&&

Llegó a su departamento al rededor de las tres de la tarde, dejó la mochila en el sillón y fue a la mesa por un vaso de agua. "Tengo que irme a trabajar". Entró a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, al mirarse en el espejo se vio bien, pensó que lucía inclusive atractiva. "Tal vez le guste así, ojalá que regrese... no, qué tonterías si regresa y te reconoce tendrás un problema". Sin darse más tiempo para pensar, tomó una gabardina blanca y ligera, se la puso y con su mochila de nuevo al hombro partió al trabajo.

Era uno de los sitios más famosos en Tokio por su contemporaneidad, en la entrada se divisaba un gran letrero de neon que decía El Gato Púrpura, junto con un felino más bien violáceo en la parte más alta (N/A: ok, según el fic le cambio de color al gato, pero la idea sigue siendo de inumoonhp jaja). Lin entró por la puerta de atrás, como solían hacerlo los empleados. Lo primero en el interior era una serie de casilleros para algunos de lo los empleados, ahí puso su mochila y su gabardina dejando al descubierto su uniforme, un vestido entallado de color naranja un poco más arriba de la rodilla y de mangas cortas con un gato morado como escudo en la espalda. Se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe donde empezaba todos los días su jornada laboral, entró y saludó a los jefes de las otras áreas, la cocina, entretenimiento, espectáculos especiales, etc. Ahí se trataron aspectos cotidianos, luego fue con las meseras a su cargo, les dio las indicaciones del día y todas partieron a sus labores mientras las chicas que terminaban su turno se retiraban poco a poco.

A su corta edad era ya la capitana de meseras pues tenía trabajando en ese lugar aproximadamente desde su inauguración hacía 5 años. Las primeras horas de la tarde eran las más tranquilas, así que decidió ir a la oficina que ocupaba su jefe y pedirle un favor que él ya conocía bien.

- Hola¿Puedo pasar? -entreabrió la puerta sin tocar.

- Claro¿Qué sucede? -él la vio entrar con una mochila al hombro -Ya veo ¿Con que tareas?

- Sí -sonrió emocionada por tener tarea que hacer.

- Pues adelante, como sea yo ya me iba, te encargo las cosas ¿Podrías?

- Claro.

Entonces el hombre salió a hatender algunos asuntos personales y dejó a cargo a Lin, él confiaba en su capacidad y en que haría las cosas correctamente, a decir verdad la quería como a una hija. Hizo con rapidez los deberes y regresó a su puesto supervisando que todo estuviese bien, por fortuna las cosas transcurrieron con mucha normalidad.

&&&&&

Se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente y fue a la escuela, su primera clase fua bastante difícil, la informática nunca fue su fuerte. Para la siguiente hora estuvo temprano en el salón sentada en el lugar más cercano al maestro quién entró dirigiéndole una fría mirada.

- Buenos días. -le sonrió inocente.

- Buenos días. -devolvió el saludo inexpresivo y empezó a anotar la lección del día mientras ella sólo lo miraba encantada por cada rasgo de su rostro, su cabello, todo.

Los alumnos llegaron poco a poco, cuando el salón estuvo lleno Sesshomaru les entregó las pruebas de diagnóstico que les hizo el día anterior. Los resultados no eran buenos en absoluto, la mayoría tuvo erróneas la mayoría de las respuestas, sólo algunos contestaron bien todo lo que se supone deberían saber y sólo ella respondió todo a la perfección, inclusive esas cosas que sólo eran una trampa puesto que los temas pertenecían a un grado mucho más avanzado que el de los recién llegados. Al término de la clase Lin tomó sus cosas hasta el final y se depidió del profesor, pero fue inesperadamente detenida.

- Espera.

- ¿Si?...

- Tú ya estabas antes en la universidad, en una carrera de matemáticas, no deberías tomar esta materia.

- No.. yo nunca he estado en la universidad antes.

- El examen que contestaste no miente.

- ¿El examen? ... Tal vez sea porque he estudiado algo por mi cuenta... verá... estuve dos años sin asistir a ninguna escuela, así que en ese tiempo leí algunos libros, tal vez por eso sepa algunas cosas, pero fue sólo eso. -él la miró con una ceja levantada, y bastante extrañado por la confesión, nadie que él hubiera conocido antes hacía tal cosa, luego de un par de segundos retomó su inexpresividad usual.

- Está bien, igual debería hacer los trámites para no cursar la materia. -luego se giró dando así por terminada la conversación, Lin salió y se quedó pensando en el asunto el resto de la mañana.

&&&&&

Dos muchachas caminaban buscando un lugar para almorzar en la cafetería pero todo estaba completamente lleno, en una esquina vieron a una chica sola, seguramente una novata puesto que no les resultaba conocida, ambas se consultaron y decidieron ir con ella.

- Hola ¿Nos podemos sentar? Es que todo está lleno. -la chica se movió un poco para dejarles lugar y se sonrió ampliamente.

- Gracias, soy Kagome y ella es Sango, vamos en séptimo smestre yo de contaduría y ella de psicología.

- Mucho gusto -sonrió la otra chica.

- Igualmente, me llamo Lin, voy en primero de mercadotecnia.

- ¿Llevas Estadística?

- No todavía ¿Por qué?

- Es que mi hermana da esa materia, bueno también da otras pero creo que ninguna que te den.

- El próximo semestre voy a llevar estadística, afortunadamente ahora te conozco y tengo 10 asegurado. -le guiñó el ojo en son de broma.

- Claro, tu despreocúpate que mi hermanita te va a poner 10.

- Eso si no se casa antes -intervino Sango.

- Jaja... bueno eso sí. - así entre risas y pláticas se les pasó la hora que todas tenían libre y tuvieron que regresar a clases.

Era la hora en que la mayoría de los estudiantes salían, y Lin no fue la excepción, camibana hacia la calle cuendo fue detenida por la conocida voz de una chica de cabellos negros.

- Oye...

- Hola Kagome ¿Qué pasa?

- No te dije, este fin de semana hay una reunión en casa de mis padres, es elgo pequeño, sólo algunos amigos y si quieres ir eres bienvenida.

- Gracias... pero...

- ¿Ya tienes planes?

- No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que los fines de semana es muy atareado en mi trabajo y no sé si pueda conseguir el permiso, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible. -sonrió como era su costumbre.

- Muy bien, ve por vafor, quiero que conozcas a mi hermana jaja, oye... ¿Tienes novio?

- No -Lin no pudo evitar sonrojarse puesto que la sola palabra le recordaba el hombre de ojoa miel.

- Muy bien... bueno no es eso... jaja si vas ya lo entenderás. Nos vemos, mañana te doy bien los datos.

- Muy bien, nos vemos mañana

&&&&&

Ese día llegó a su trabajo y como ya era costmbre le pidió permiso a su jefe para faltar el sábado, el hombre generoso y por el cariño que le tenía decidió aceptar, ahora todo estaba listo... más Lin no tenía idea del encuentro tan inesperado que tendría en la reunión.

CoNTiNuaRá...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hello! Aquí estoy emocionada con un nuevo fis de Sessho y Lin (el tercero jaja ya me gustó la pareja :P y ojalá que éste tenga buena aceptación como los otros jaja). Ojalá que les haya gustado el inicio, es un capi corto para empezar... porfa si les gustó o no, dejen un review se aceptan **todo tipo de comentarios.** Así que sin más ahora me retiro... byes!


	2. Por el orgullo y el temor

**Nosotros dos**

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Rumiko san, y la historia es sólo porque me fascinan jaja.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena.

Dedicación:

**Para la Jeny!... ya sabes... la vida es un fic!**

Bajó del taxi y se encontró con la imponente casa rodeada por un inmenso jardín propio de las mansiones en las afueras de la ciudad, respiró profundo y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa puesto que no conocía a casi nade. Entró en la casa guiada por una de las mucamas y llegó hasta el salón de fiestas donde la recibió una de las anfitrionas.

- Hola, qué bueno que viniste.

- Hola, es un lugar precioso.

- Gracias, ven quiero que conozcas a los demás. -la presentó con los pocos amigos asistentes, hasta que entró su amiga Sango acompañada de su novio y alguien más- Mira ven... disculpen... hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

- ¿Quién?

- El hermano de Sango, dices que no tienes novio y él... ¡Hola!

- Hola Kagome.

- Buenas tardes señorita Kagome

- Hola..

- Miren quiero que conozcan a Lin, él es el joven Miroku, el novio de Sango y él es Kohaku, su hermano menor. -la chica no supo cómo reaccionar, de sus labios sólo salió un tímido "Hola".- Muy bien ahora que ya todos nos conocemos vamos con los demás.

Todos se integraron al grupo y conversaban o bailaban, así se pasaron unas horas hasta que la noche lo cubrió todo y la otra anfitriona apareció.

- Buenas noches hermanita.

- Hola, qué bueno que ya llegaste, te presento a Lin, ella también va en la universidad.

- Hola, mucho gusto. -respondió Kikyo.

- Igualmente... y dime Kagome no ha llegado Sesshomaru... -al escuchar la pregunta Lin sintió como si el piso se le moviera, sabía que ella tenía un novio serio, tal vez para casarse y ahora suponía que se trataba de su Sesshomaru.

- ¿Sesshomaru Tashio? -no pudo evitar intervenir.

- ¿Lo conoces? -preguntó la mujer de expresión fría.

- Sí... él... es mi profesor de matemáticas..

- Entonces ten cuidado, es bastante duro con sus alumnos.

- ¿Hablando mal de mi a mis estudiantes? -la interrumpió una varonil voz desde atrás.

- Sesshomaru... llegas tarde..

- Tuve algo que hacer antes...

- Muy bien, te perdono esta vez -cada palabra sonó más provocativa que la anterior, como era característico de ella -Vamos por acá -le señaló la dirección y él la dejó pasar para luego seguirla.

&&&&&

Las cosas siguieron como hasta el momento, excepto para Lin, quien sólo miaraba por la puerta de cristal que daba a la terraza donde los dos conversaban. Desvió un poco la mirada al sentir que alguien le tomó la mano y la invitó a bailar, se trataba del hermano de Sango, Kohaku, ella aceptó. Bailaron varias canciones entre risas y palabras, a decir verdad el chico era muy agradable, hablando con él se dio cuenta de que tenían la misma edad, él estudiaba medicina en otra universidad y tenían los mismos gustos para muchas cosas. Miró hacia le entrada y pareció que sus ojos la traicionaron, un muchacho guapo, alto y muy parecido a su profesor de matemáticas entraba por la puerta, el hombre miró a todos lados buscando a alguien, hasta que se topó con Kgome y se acercaron hasta encontrarse.

- Me da gusto verte, Inuyasha -lo saludó algremente.

- A mi también, al parecer tu fiesta va de lo mejor.

- Sí claro, no tienes que entretenerme, Kikyo está en la terraza -rió.

- Feh! Eso me pasa por hacerte un halago.

- No es cierto, discúlpame Inuyasha, gracias - la chica sonrió y lo miró a los ojos, lo cual le hizo enardecer las mejillas, en ocasiones era algo introvertido con las mujeres, aunque sólo fuesen amigas.

- Feh! -luego atravesó el salón hasta la terraza donde encontró a su medio hermano mayor conversando con Kikyo.- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, idiota -retó altanero a su medio hermano.

- Inuyasha, cálmate por favor.-dijo la mujer.

- Sí, hazle caso a tu novia. Kikyo, es mejor que me vaya antes de que este imbécil arme una escena por sus estúpidos celos.-se acercó y la besó en la mejilla para despedirse.

- Espera un minuto traje unos papeles de la universidad que tienes que leer, voy a dártelos -intentó ir a buscarlos per fue detenida por el hermano menor quien lajaló hacía sí y la besó profundamente, ella en un principio no opuso resistencia, pero luego se percató de que Sesshomaru la esperaba y rompió el beso. -Ahora vengo.

- Te espero adentro -dedicó una última e inexpresiva mirada a su medio hermano y entró al salón.

&&&&&

Lin fue al tocador para refescarse, regresó al salón descuidada como siempre y se topó de frente con un hombre a quien no le vio el rostro pero no fue difícil reconocerlo, sintió como las varoniles manos la sujetaban por los hombros para detenerla, alzó un poco la mirada encontrándose con dos ojos dorados fijos en ella... sintió la respiración cortársele un segundo e inconcientemente puso sus manos en el pecho del hombre que todavía la sostenía.

Sesshomaru sintió el suave aliento de Lin y el compás de su repiración, por un momento olvidó dónde estaban y sólo escuchó su propio corazón latir acelerado, su mirada se perdió en la de la chica y luego se posó en sus labios rojizos, los notó entrabiertos, definitivamente quería besarla, sentía necesidad de ella, se carcó más y no sintió resistencia alguna, sus cuerpos perdieron la distancia hasta que sus labios se tocaron el instante más breve del mundo.

- Sesshomaru aquí están los papeles. -los interrumpió Kikyo sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Él la soltó y recuperó su frialdad en un segundo.

- Gracias, nos vemos -y salió de ahí sin siquiera mirar a Lin.

- Disculpa...

- ¿Si dime? -contestó la mayor con tono indiferente.

- ¿Son novios?

- ¿Él con novia? No, eso nunca se ha visto... y dudo mucho que se llegue a ver, Sesshomaru no es hombre de compromisos... pero no me digas que te gusta...

- No.. no es eso, era sólo curiosidad, con permiso.. -se retiró lo más rápido que le fue posible, Kikyo la siguió con la mirada y luego fue a buscar a Kagome.

- Oye... dile a esa amiga nueva que tenga cuidado...

- ¿Lin¿Por qué lo dices?

- Creo que le gusta Sesshomaru...

- ¿Qué?... Sí... no te procues, yo la pongo sobre aviso, gracias.

Kikyo salió a la terraza de nuevo donde un impaciente Inuyasha la esperaba, luego de pedirle explicaciones por su tardanza y no obtenerlas, decidieron ir adentro con los otros, depués de todo Miruku, el novio de Sango era el mejor amigo de Inuyasha.

Lin llegó se encontró de nuevo con Kohaku y pasaron el resto de la noche conversando de muchas cosas hasta que ya al ser muy tarde él la llevó a su casa, sin embargo ni la compañía de su nuevo amigo le fue suficiente para olvidarse del beso.

&&&&&

Era un nuevo día y la fiesta anterior no salió de sus pensamientos, sabía que todos sus atributos y habilidades de conquistador harían que ella cayera con él al igual que tantas otras, pero no quiso hacerlo, sintió que no debía, sin embargo...

Lin estaba de turno completo en El Gato Púrpura, lucía cansada por toda la actividad del día anterior y atendía las mesas algo ausente, en su cabeza daban vueltas el momento con Sesshomaru y la advertencia de Kikyo "¿Él con novia? No, eso nunca se ha visto... y dudo mucho que se llegue a ver, Sesshomaru no es hombre de compromisos...". Terminó de escribir una orden y miró hacia la entrada por instinto, algo en su interior le indicó hacerlo y para su sorpresa ahí estaba, preguntándole algo a la muchacha en la recepción. A toda prisa se dirigió ahí y se lo topó de frente, no sabía qué decir hasta que él se adelantó.

- ¿Podemos hablar afuera?

- Claro. ¿Podrías cubirme unos minutos? -se dirigió a la chica de la entrada, ella asintió y los dos salieron. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Por lo de ayer

- Sí - lo interrumpió y se mordío los labios tomando fuerza para hablar - Sé que fue un error. ¿Algo más? -él la miró sin cambiar su inexpresión.

- No, sólo era eso. -luego se fue sin depedirse mientras a ella se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.- Tonto...

Regresó a su trabajo sintiendo las mirads de sus compañeros encima, pero no tenía ánimos de dar explicaciones, no ahora que sentía inexplicablemente el corazón rompérsele en mil pedazos.

Sesshomaru se alejó en su convertible sin decir nada. "Ella no es así... no es como las otras... tal vez debería... no... es mejor dejarlo así".

CoNTiNuaRá...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hello! Primero un millón de gracias por los reviews! Me dan mucha felicidad! Segundo, mil gracias por leer! Tercero, diculpen la tardanza, suelo publicar más rápido y más largo, pero entre los exámenes y las otras clases, ando como cucaracha en quemazón... jajaja.

Porfa pido un review aunque sea para aporrearme, y de nuevo mil gracias por los ánimos!

Byes!


	3. Juego de orgullos fallido

**Nosotros dos**

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Rumiko san, y la historia es sólo porque me fascinan jaja.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena.

Dedicación:

**Jenys... ahora sí tenemos que llevar a cabo el plan!**

Una nueva semana empazò y con ella las clases en la universidad, Lin entrò al salò 33 y lo vio de nuevo, vestido de negro como siempre y con la expresiòn de hielo firme en el rostro. Tomò el asiento de siempre y anotò todo lo que èl dijo y resolvió los problemas sin concentrarse, sin poner atención en nada, su mente fija en los acontecimientos pasados y en lo que sucedería. La clase terminó y salió del salón sin despedirse, las cosas eran obviamente tensas entre ambos, miró a sus campañeros que pasaban a su alrededor y a lo lejos pudo distinguir dos figuras conocidas, eran sus amigas Kagome y Sango.

- hola -las saudó al llegar hasta donde estaban.

-Hola -le respondieron al unísono.

- Kohaku te mandó saludos.

- Gracias -dijo algo apenada- Salúdamelo también.

- Oye, quiero hablar contigo de algo...

- ¿Si?

- Es Sobre Sesshomaru, mi hermana me dijo que... bueno que... -estaba algo nerviosa, a pesar de su caracter abierto le costaba trabajao decir aquello- Que tal vez sientas algo por él y...

- Es un mujeriego, lo sé, ella me lo dijo todo.

- ¿Te lo dijo?

- No así, pero por su actitud es obvio, además no hay de qué preocuparse, no hay nada entre nosotros.

- Me da gusto, él no es alguien muy confiable en ese aspecto.

- Sí, una de las cosas en las que no se parece a Inuyasha.

- ¿Su hermano? -preguntó Lin recordando las presentaciones de la noche anterior.

- Sí, él ha sido un novio muy bueno para mi hermana, mucho mejor que Sesshomaru.

- ¿Fueron novios?

- No llegaron a tanto.. como eran amigos desde antes mi hermana sabía de todas sus... cosas... además no le tomó mucho enamorarse de Inuyasha al conocerlo.

- son muy distintos por lo que veo...

- Sí, totalmente opuestos -rió Sango. -Oigan por cierto cambiando de tema ¿Ya vieron a ese chico que está allá? -les dijo señalando discretamente a una mesa a poca destancia.

- Sango pero tú tienes novio...

- Sí, pero tú no, míralo, es guapo.

- Sí, algo, pero no es mi tipo, además estoy muy ocupada para tener novio...

así siguieron conversando hasta que tuvieron que regresar a clases, Lin siguió su rutina de ir a trabajar, Sango como de costumbre se encontró con Miroku y Kagome fue a su casa, donde la esperaba una sorpresa.

&&&&&

Bajó del taxi y entró en el edificio de departamentos donde vivía con su hermana mayor, al entrar al piso tres, donde estaba su hogar, vio en la puerta a un conocido chico esperndo con un gran ramo de rosas blancas y rojas, lo miró extrañada y se acercó llamándolo por su nombre.

- Inuyasha...

- Hola Kagome... ¿Y Kikyo¿No regresaron juntas de la escuela?

- No, ella tuvo que quedarse a ver unas cosas de los exámenes extraordinarios... querías sorprenderla...

- Sí -respondió algo desepcionado.

- ¿Tienes prisa?

- No... desocupé toda la tarde para pasarla con ella...

- Entonces ven, pasa y la esperamos, no creo que se tarde demasiado. -así los dos entraron, Kagome puso las flores en agua y la mesa para tres.

Luego se sentaron en la sala a conversar mientras esperaban a Kikyo, inclusive su hermana menor la llamó pero no atendió al celular, ahora no quedaba más opción que tener paciencia. Primero hablaron de Kikyo, da la escuela y del trabajo de Inuyasha en la empresa de su padre, pero rato después llegaron al punto donde se terminan los temas "en común", así que el chico decidió indagar un poco sobre la relación de Kikyo con Sesshomaru, él sabía que no había nada entre ellos y ambos le dijeron muchas veces que jamá lo hubo, pero los celos del muchacho eran insaciables cuando del hermano mayor se trataba.

- Ya te han dicho mil veces que nunca ha pasado nada entre ellos... qué celoso eres. -le respondió en tono de burla.

- Feh! Contigo no se puede hablar en serio, eres una niña inmadura.

- ¿Niña? Perdóname pero que yo recuerde tienes sólo dos años más que yo...

- Pues claro que esos dos años se notan.

- Entonces mi hermana anda con un niño, porque eres dos años menor que ella... ¿no?

- Feh! No te metas en lo que no sabes.

- Claro, sólo lo dices cuando no te conviene...

- Deberías ser más madura, más como tu hermana.

- ¡A no! claro que no y si no te parece cómo soy la puedes esperar afuera -la chica se puso de pie y lo jaló de una mano hasta llevarlo afuera del departamento y cerrar la puerta, todo sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. -Vaya pero qué se cree ese idiota...

La chica fuehasta su recámara y se recostó un momento pensando en lo testarudo del novio de su mhermana, definitivamente alguien con quien no podría pasar un día entrero. El sueño la invadió poco a poco hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. Un rato después abrió los ojos y todavía adormilada vio el reloj, había pasado una hora y media, se puso de pie y al ver las cosas exactamente iguales que antes abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un bastante enojado Inuyasha.

- Pardón me...

- Vaya ya era hora de que abrieras -le reprochó interrumpiéndola.

- ¡Qué! Pero si te mereces que te deje afuera hasta que llegue mi hermana...

- ¿Yo qué? -preguntó Kikyo que llegaba en ese momento.

- No... es que... él vino y.. y yo...lo.. lo dejé a...

- Kagome me abrió y me invitó a comer, pero te estamos esperando.

- Lamento la tardanza, no sabía que vendrías -se acercó a él y lo besó sutilmente en los labios.

- Debía visarte que venía

- Bueno, vamos adentro, me cambio de ropa y por qué no comemos los tres...

- Me parece buena idea. -se dejó tomar lamano y ser cnducido al interior por su novia mientras miraba a Kagome algo roja por la pena de que él la había cubierto luego de lo que le hizo. Entraron los tres y Kikyo fue a su recámara a cambiarse de ropa.

- Gracias...

- Feh! No me lo agradezcas, no lo volveré a hacer...

- De todas formas siento lo que hice y te doy las gracias por no decirle a Kikyo... te debo una -lo miró con su sonrisa inocente y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse

La hermana mayor regresó y los tres se sentaron a comer, conversaban más bien los novios porque Kagome se limitaba a reírse disimuladamente cada vez que volteaba a ver a su cuñado y éste se sonrojaba notablemente.

&&&&&

Pasaron un par de días y Lin no dejaba de pensar en Sesshomaru, en el beso y en por qué no podían estr juntos, las adevertencias fueron claras, pero ella tenía un presentimiento, una sensación de que él no era así, de que el instante en que estuvieron tan cerca significó algo para ambos y si ella le puso fin a lo que inició ese día, ella podría reavivarlo.

Llegó a la escuela y lo planeó todo el día, habría un examen y ésa sería su clave para acercarse, lo quisiera o no. La última hora de clase era con él, entró y se sentó como siempre, contestó el examen tardándose todo lo que le fue posible y de una forma bastante peculiar. Todos salieron del salón excepto ella, se acercó al escritorio y le pidió que revisara el exámen, él le respondio indiferente que no lo haría.

- Muy bien, entonces voy a solicitar la acesoría académica directamente en coordinación... -él la miró esperando el resto de la explicación, sabía que una asesoría en su caso era inútil.- Cuando veas mi examen te vas a dar cuenta de que necesito mucha ayuda y como me la vas a negar... voy a pedirla...

- ¿Por qué haces esas estupideces? Ambos sabemos que no lo necesitas.

- Porque es la única forma de conseguir lo que quiero, así que por favor revisa mi examen -él la miró detenidamente, no parecía la misma joven alegre e inocente de unos días antes, ahora se veía más... agresiva y controladora, pero no podría con él.

- Muy bien, como quieras... mañana a las siete aquí... si no estás a tiempo no vengas. -salió del salón sin mirarla.

&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente entró al salón unos minutos antes de las siente y lo primero que vio fue a la chica sentada en su lugar habitual, se sentó en el lugar del maestro sin decir una palabra y la miró a los ojos, Lin se sintió algo intimidada pero no lo demostró, se puso de pie y se acercó sentándose encima del escritorio.

- Muy bien, ya estamos aquí, ahora me puedes decir qué es lo que quieres.

- Invitarte a salir, hoy recógeme a las diez afuera del restaurant.

- ¿Por qué crees que lo haré?

- Porque no quedarías como un cobarde enfrente de mi... a menos de que tengas miedo de enamorarte.

- No me hagas reír... supongo que no me conoces.

- Porque te conozco es que te advierto, ten cuidado de quererme demasiado... te espero hoy, no faltes.

Ante la mirada fría de Sesshomaru tomó sus cosas y salió sin respirar, ni ella misma acababa de entender lo que hacía, tal vez se estaba metiendo en un juego demasiado peligroso, pero valía la pena, quería demostarse a sí misma que era capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa, inclusive sus sentimientos por un casi desconociado.

Él la miró irse y al estar solo sonrió, ese encuentro le cusaba emoción, tal vez porque erepresentaba un reto o tal vez porque quería tenerla a su lado, le gustaba estar con ella.

&&&&&

Al término de las clases Kikyo y Kagome iban a casa cuando el celular de lamenor sonó con un número que conocía, contestó y recibió la orden de no decir quién llamaba, él le pisio que se encontraran esa misma tarde en algún lugar, había algo importante que quería decirle, acordaron verse en un café en el centro y ella colgó. Su hermana le preguntó que por qué tan nerviosa, si alguien la estaba molestando y la chica sólo respondió que se trataba de su amiga Sango, lo cuál no convenció del todo a Kikyo, pero conociendo su carácter explosivo era mejor no insistir.

Esa tarde llegó puntual e intrigada a la cita, él entró y la saludó como siempre, pero la pregunta -¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? - no se hizo esperar.

- Nada, no te pongas así... es que quiero darle una sorpresa a Kikyo y necesito que me ayudes.

- ¡Era eso! Y por eso me preocupaste tanto... creí que era algo malo, eres un idiota, y además de todo quieres mi ayuda...

- Feh!" Ya no te pongas así, es que no sabía como contactarte sin que ella se enterara... además me debes una ¿Recuerdas? -al terminar la frase sonrió victorioso.

- Muy bien, te debo una... pero después de la sorpresa no vuelvas a hablarme más qe cuando esté ella... ¿Ok?

- Vaya que eres agresiva, como si me interesara hablar con una niña engrída.

- Como sea... ¿De qué trata tu plan? - su discución parecía en serio aunque ninguno de los dos lo sentía así.

- Quiero llevarla al museo De Luorve.

- Y yo quiero conocer Brasil..

- No te burles, si me quieres ayudar está bien, si no...

- Está bien... vaya genio el tuyo... ¿Por qué a París?

- Porque ella dijo que quería ir algún día y... y... mis razones no son de tu incunvencia, sólo quiero que hagas su maleta sin que lo note y que la lleves al aeropuerto.

- Nada más... ¿Y cómo crees que voy a hacer eso?

- No sé, ya inventarás algo, al fin que eres buena convenciendo a las personas.

Así siguieron tramando el plan, quedaron de acuerdo en el día y la hora, Kagome no estaba muy convencida pero después de todo tenía que ayudarle. El plan quedó hecho, sería el viernes por la tarde, ella inventaría que fueran a recoger a una amiga en común que las visitaría y el equipaje no era tanto problema, se lo daría a Inuyasha la noche anterior.

&&&&&

Faltaban cinco minutos para las diez de la noche y Lin se daba los últimos toques frente al espejo, algo nerviosa y pensando en lo que diría, en cómo actuaría y sobre todo en no caer víctima de sus propios sentimientos. Salió del restaurant a la hora en punto y él ya estaba ahí, la miró como siempre y le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrase, luego esperó a que ella le dijera cuáles eran sus planes, si ella decidía a dónde ir las cosas eran más fáciles "Si se siente segura caerá sin darse cuenta". Pero ella no tenía planes hechos, "Si él decide a dónde ir creerá que voy a caer más fácil... pero no será así...".

- Muy bien y a dónde me vas a llevar, profesor...

- Creí que tendrías planes.

- Ya ves que no, tú decide a dónde vamos.

- Perfecto.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a un bar con música suave y lleno de parejas, como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta y la condujo hasta un lugar que tenían siempre disponible para su mejor cliene y sus mpúltiples acompañantes. El mesero les llevó una botella de vino sin que se lo pidieran, la abrió y lo sirvió en dos copas de cristal esmerilado. Empezaron a conversar de temas sin mucha importancia, el sistema de la escuela, matemáticas e inclusive sobre algo de sí mismos, pero nada importante, nada que les dijera mucho del otro, de por qué ella trabajaba en ese restaurant o por qué él daba clases si por lo visto su padre era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Conforme la segunda botella de vino se terminó las cosas cambiaron un poco y ambos bajaron la guardia, olvidaron que el encuentro era una lucha de poder y sólo se dejaron llevar por la música y por lo que deseaban hacer.

- ¿Por qué trabajas en ese lugar? -le preguntó sin rodeos.

- Porque tengo que pagar mis gastos, el departamento... todo.

- Eres muy independiente...

- Sí, claro así debemos ser las mujeres en la actualidad...

- Pero sabes... todavía no sé por qué das clases... -se produjo un silenci por la falta de respuesta- Bueno si no quieres decirme...

- Para molestar a mi padre. Ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos ya.

- Sí...

Pidieron la cuenta y partieron hacia casa de Lin, el camino fue silencioso e inclusive tenso, la actitud de Sesshomaru cambió radicalmente desde la pregunta sobre su profesión pero ahora no sabía cómo a rreglar las cosas. Lllegaron a su destino y él bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta, la acompañó hasta la entrada y ahí por fin ella intentó disculparse por haber hablado de más de la cuenta pero no le fue posible terminar la frase, un inesperado movimiento de Sesshomaru aprisionó sus labios contra los de él en un cálido y tierno contacto, suave que sólo le dejó cerrar los ojos y dejarsellevar. Se besaron unos instantes hasta que se separó un poco tomando aliento de nuevo, la miró a los ojos inexpresivo como siempre y en un nuevo impulso la abrazó en forma protectora. Lin no respondió, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque la tomó por sorpresa, sin saber qué hacer sólo sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y la respiración de él es su cabello.

- Nos veremos mañana. -susurró en su oído para luego soltarla y desaparecer en su auto, era laprimera vez que se despedía.

Lin entró en su departamente y se dejó caer en el sillón todavía con la sensación del beso sobre sus labios y el aroma varonil impregnado en ella. Pensó en por qué había pasado eso, en por qué se sentía así, con deseos de no separarse de él, después de todo su plan para tomar el control y demostrarse que podía afrontar cualquier reto no funcionó, ahora temía por caer como una más de tantas. Lo que ignoraba era que ese beso no fue sólo para conquistarla, fue un símbolo de lo que él tampoco deseaba que sucediera pero que ahora ya era irremediable, enamorarse.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Primero mil gracias por sus reviews, me animan muchísimo! Luego... sé que Inu y Kikyo no es la pareja favorit de casi nade :p pero no desesperen porfis... las cosas pueden cambiar... Ya para despedirme muchas gracias a quienes leen :D y en especial a las chavas que dejan review :D :D... nos estamos viendo pronto!**

**Sé que las cosas están un poco raras ahora, pero pido paciencia en el próximo capi se normalizan! Jajaja...**

**PD**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios**


	4. El temor de Sesshomaru

**Nosotros dos**

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Rumiko san, y la historia es sólo porque me fascinan jaja.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena.

_Aquì puse una conversaciòn entre Sessho y su conciencia la conciencia està " " y lo que dice Sessho -_

Dedicación:

**Jenys... pofis necesito hospedaje!**

Llegó a su departamento totalmente oscuro, encendió las luces con un control e hizo lo mismo con una suave música. Miró a su alrededor y todo estaba como lo había dejado... solo,no pudo evitar que los momentos anteriores con aquella mujer que transtornaba su mundo, sonrió ligeramente y se sirvió un wisky en las rocas para darle un sorbo y luego dejarlo sobre la mesita de la sala. Caminó hasta la terraza de comedor y salió para sentir el viento frío en el rostro y así tal vez entrar en razón, saber qué estaba haciendo y más importante qué estaba sintiendo.

"No puedo entenderlo... ¿Qué pasa conmigo¿Qué es lo que me pasa con ella? Maldición... no quiero que esto suceda, no quiero tenerla a mi lado, no quiero lastimarla... no me lo perdonaría jamás... pero..."

&&&&&

Era viernes por la mañana, Kagome u Kikyo se preparaban para ir a la universidad. La mayor buscaba un vestido en especial para ponerse ese día y al no encontrar lo preguntó a su hermana por el paradero de la prenda.

- No.. no lo sé... tal... tal vez no... es que.. ayer lo llevé a la tintorería.

- Pero lo trajeron hace dos días...

- Lo siento, me confundí de vestido...

- Además... desde cuándo llevas tú la ropa...

- Desde ayer es que tú haces eso siempre y quise ayudarte algo.. -no muy convencida Kikyo regresó a su habitación para ponerse otra cosa.

&&&&&

Kagome estaba en la cafetería esperando a que Sango o Lin aparecieran cuando frente a ella se posó una figura masculina que le costó algo de trabajo reconocer, vestía un traje negro y camisa blanca, llevaba el saco en un hombro y la corbata algo desanudada, definitivamente lucía muy atractivo.

- Inu... yasha...

- ¿Si¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

- No... nada -le dijo recuperando su expresión habitual- Nunca te había visto vestido así, te ves bien... ahora sé por qué le gustas tanto a mi hermana. -ni la misma chica se dio cuenta del origen de su comentario, sólo notó el sonrojo en su cuñado.

- Feh! Pues qué esperabas si vengo de la oficina... ¿Ya tienes la maleta?

- Sí, toma -le extendió un duplicado de las llaves de su departamento.- busca en mi habitación en el closet.

- Gracias...

- De nada y ahora ya vete antes de que te vea, ya sabes a la hora que quedamos.

Él asintió y se acercó a ella para despedirse como siempre con un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo un error los hizo rozar sus labios un instante, tan vez muy largo para ser un accidente, pero ninguno de los dos lo notó, sólo se separaron y se miraron sonrojados, él se fue sin decir nada.

- Hola mucho gusto, me llamo Koga -una voz desconocida la sacó de sus pensamientos y su nerviosismo.

- Kagome... Higurashi -le extendió una mano la cual él besó al tiempo en que se sentaba en la sibba de enfrente.

- Encantado Kagome... dime... ¿Qué estudias?

- Contaduría...

- Qué bien, entonces llevamos algunas materias en común... -en ese momento llegaron Sango y Lin sin darse cuenta de que interrumpían algo. -Mucho gusto, ustedes son las amigas de Kagome ¿No? Mi nombre es Koga.

- Lin...

- Sango...

- Entonces las dejo solas, pero tan pronto como pueda volveremos a vernos Kagome -le dedicó una seductora mirada a la chica y besó su mano para despedirse.

- Ese era el chico que te dije el otro día -le indicó su mejor amiga.

- Ya sé… pues es guapo…

- Sí claro.. ¿Qué te traes?

- Yo… -titubeó nerviosa- es que hoy es el día, tengo que llevar a Kikyo al aeropuerto… -intentando desentenderse de lo que en verdad le pasaba les contó con detalles lo que pretendía hacer, así logró el tiempo suficiente para que de terminara el descanso y tuviesen que volver a clases.

&&&&&

Fue necesario que probara más de una llave antes de dar con la indicada, pero al entrar en el departamento lo recorrió con rapidez en busca del closet donde estaba lo que él quería. Por fin lo encontró y lo abrió viendo dentro tres cajones cerrados, mucha ropa en ganchos, algunas cosas las recordaba de Kagome, otras inclusive se las vio a Kikyo y nada de eso le extrañó, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse notablemente fue una repisa llena de prendas íntimas de todos colores, por reflejo cerró la puerta del armario y se recargó en ella reprochándole a la chica por dejar en ese lugar la maleta. Pasada la impresión respiró profundo y abrió de nuevo las puertas buscando lo que pronto encontró y saliendo de ahí a toda prisa, ya había visto más de lo necesario.

&&&&&

Era la primera clase de matemáticas que Lin tenía desde que se despidió de su profesor. Planeó llegar algo tarde para evitar una conversación que ansiaba y temía, pasaron los 50 minutos y todos salieron del salón menos la chica cuya mente no estuvo concentrada en los números. Dejó sus cosas donde estaban y caminó lento hacia su maestro, él borraba los restos de la clase cuando el delicado contacto de una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo en seco por un segundo, luego siguió en silencio hasta terminar y luego se giró para mirarla en una forma que hasta ese momento le era desconocida. Ya no había frialdad o indiferencia, sólo una mezcla de ternura y alejamiento prácticamente indescriptible.

- Lo de la otra noche… -murmuró algo temerosa.

- Ven hoy a mi departamento. –la interrumpió.

- A tu departamento… pero no…

- ¿Confías en mi? –ella sólo pudo agachar la mirada – Tienes que aprender a hacerlo, paso por ti a las 10. –sin más explicaciones tomó sus cosas y se acercó a ella en un instante para besarla en los labios con sólo una suave caricia que consiguió dejar la sensación marcada en sus labios.

&&&&&

- No entiendo por qué vengo yo también, si tu amiga Yuca llega de improviso, no podías sólo pedirle un taxi o venir tú por ella… -Kagome sólo escuchaba a su hermana reprocharle el obligarla a ir al aeropuerto a recoger a su visita.

Estacionaron el auto y se bajaron las dos con rumbo a las llegadas internacionales, sin embargo la menor le dijo que Yuca las esperaría del otro lado, argumentando muchas cosas que sólo una chica con gran creatividad podría hacer terminó por convencerla de ir justo al lugar donde las esperaría Inuyasha. Llegaron al punto y ninguna de las dos vio a nadie conocido así que Kikyo fue a la aerolínea a preguntar por su vuelo proveniente de China, entonces el susodicho apareció tomando por detrás el brazo de Kagome.

- Pero qué te pasa llegas tarde –le reclamó al reconocerlo.

- Lo siento, es que se tardaron en entregarme esto –le extendió una pequeña caja negra que ella tomó- ¿Dónde está Kikyo?

- Housenki –leyó la chica antes de abrir la caja- ¿Un anillo de compromiso¡Le vas a pedir matrimonio!

- Shsh –le dijo carrando la caja y quitándosela de las manos- No hagas ruido, no quiero que se entere hasta el momento indicado… ¿Y dónde está?

- Fue a la aerolínea y creo que ya no tengo nada qué hacer aquí… me voy, me despides de ella… suerte –sin más se retiró de ahí siendo seguida por unos ojos dorados que se sentían afligidos sin saber por qué.

- Kagome… -murmuró sólo para él –

- ¿Inuyasha? –notó por primera vez la fría voz de Kikyo

&&&&&

Caminaba por todos lados revisando pedidos y que todo se encontraba en orden, una larga tarde la esperaba y el fin de semana sería peor puesto que las horas que saldría antes y las que ya había tomado era necesario reponerlas. A cada minuto esperaba con más ansias ese momento pero también se sentía más arrepentida de habar aceptado… o más bien de no negarse cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

&&&&&

Todo estaba preparado para cuando la noche cayó, la mesa con velas y totalmente arreglada, la música elegida con cuidado y la temperatura perfecta en todo el sitio. En la cocina una cena de comida exótica preparada por un chef profesional, ya sólo faltaba ella. Sesshomaru salió a la terraza buscando una temperatura más baja de lo normal, eso lo ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

"¿A qué le temes?

- A nada…

"Claro que le temes a algo, tienes miedo de lastimarla, de que al traerla aquí sólo para probarte a ti mismo salga dañada ella"

- Esas son estupideces… no temo nada de eso, ella es sólo alguien más…

"No importa lo que digas, sabes que no puedes engañarte eternamente y que cada vez que la veas va a ser peor"

- No es cierto… lo que dices nunca ha pasado ni va a pasar.

"¿Qué es lo que digo?"

- Insinúas que siento algo por ella, que me estoy enamorando de esa chiquilla que apenas conozco…

"Y tú lo niegas"

- …

"Ya es hora de ir por ella…"

&&&&&

Lo esperaba afuera del restaurant, justo debajo del felino violeta, miró detenidamente a todos los autos que pasaron esperando ver el suyo, deseando que apareciera y que todo lo que tantas veces repasó y pensó en decir no se desvanecieran.

Se distrajo un momento mirando la luna llena, la luz que irradiaba se le figuró especial, más brillante que antes… "Tal vez sólo sean figuraciones mías" –pensó. Sintió una mano sobre la suya y la asustó por un momento.

- ¿Nos vamos?

CoNTiNuaRà...

**Hello! Espero que haya quedado bien... mil gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen feliz. Sigo pidiendo paciencia para Inu y Kagome... jajaj pero creo que ya se ven los primeros trazos.**

**Amiga, muchìsimas gracias por querer imprimir mi fic, ya sabes, todo tuyo.**

**Otra vez mil gracias por sus reviews y tmb muchas gracias por leer!**


	5. La noche en su departamento

**Nosotros dos**

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Rumiko san, y la historia es sólo porque me fascinan jaja.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena.

Dedicación:

Jenys... algo me dice que ya que lo leas me vas a hacer burla de algunas cosas... pero no te pases ok! jaja ntc

****

Llegaron al departamento y las luces se encendieron con el control remoto, Lin observó el lugar y le pareció sobrio hasta algo triste decorado con gris y blanco. En silencio le tendió una silla del comedor para que se sentara, luego sirvió dos copas de champagne y encendió la música, tal como era su rutina cada vez que alguna mujer iba ahí.

La notó mirando a su alrededor y no pudo evitar verla hermosa, sus ojos, su piel, su cabello negro y suelto como no lo había visto antes, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue lo que reflejaba, fuerza y alegría con algo de inocencia y soledad.

- ¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que la miraba.

- No, no es nada.

- ¿Así ves a todas las mujeres que vienen aquí?

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de su comentario pero todo era reflejo de la desconfianza que todavía le tenía a Sesshomaru, quien por su parte se sorprendió por el comentario pero no demostró reacción alguna. Lin supo que las cosas podrían tomar un mal rumbo y prefirió cambiar el tema entes de obligarlo a responder.

- ¿Tú cocinaste la cena? –él sonrió casi imperceptible.

- No, no cocino.

- Yo puedo enseñarte, ven vamos a ver qué tienes en la cocina –se levantó de la mesa no dejándole al anfitrión más remedio que seguirla.

Entró y abrió todas las alacenas y el refrigerador analizando los ingredientes disponibles, Sesshomaru sólo la miraba inexpresivo desde la puerta. De repente se quedó estática y luego sacó de todos sitios muchas cosas y las puso en la barra para luego pedirle que le pasara un recipiente, él la miró como siempre y no se movió.

- ¿Qué pasa¿No quieres que haga el postre?

Se acercó hasta él rodeándolo por la cintura y recargándose en su pecho, él no se movió hasta que Lin se levantó un poco sobre las puntas de sus pies y puso sus rostros muy cerca, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Sesshomaru vio lo que ella hacía, supo sus intenciones y pensó en alejarse, en usar ese momento como prueba de su verdadero interés en ella, de que no la convertiría en una más, sin embargo el tenerla tan cerca no se lo permitió. Un instinto más fuerte que él lo obligó a abrazarla y saber que estaba ahí, que no la dejaría irse de su lado, posó sus ojos en los labios entreabiertos de Lin y decidió que las cosas serían como tendrían que ser y que si en ese momento sólo pensaba en ella, sólo estaría con ella.

Lentamente se acercaron hasta llegar a tocar sus labios, se rozaron y acariciaron descubriendo el tacto suave y dulce que tenían, por momentos se perdieron en el otro, en estar ahí sin que nada más, ni sus egos, temores u orgullos intervinieran, lo que viniera después, después lo afrontarían. Por ahora sólo les quedaba disfrutarse y vivirse mutuamente. Se separaron para sólo abrazarse.

- ¿Ahora si puedo hacer el postre? –le dijo alegre, él la alejó de sí y con una mano tomó su barbilla acercándose a su rostro de nuevo.

- Creo que me conviene decirte que no.

Entonces la besó de nuevo pero esta vez fue más profundo y más prolongado, permanecieron así tanto como les fue posible, hipnotizados en gusto de sus besos y sus caricias, lo único que les hizo separarse fueron las respiraciones algo agitadas y la falta de aire.

- Es mejor que no te pida permiso.

&&&&&

Terminaron el postre que resultó ser una especia de muse caliente de chocolate muy cautivador para el paladar. Recogieron la mesa en silencio sólo rodeados de música, una vez que terminaron Lin hizo la proposición que tantas ganas tenía desde que llegó.

- ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo, señor?

Se inclinó extendiéndole una mano que para su sorpresa él tomó y recorrió lentamente para pasar a su brazo y llegar a su hombro, entonces la tomó con delicadeza y la acercó a él todavía algo paralizada y empezó a guiarla al bailar. Varias canciones pasaron hasta que el cansancio acumulado y los tacones impidieron a Lin seguir en pie, así que le pidió parar y se sentó en uno de los sofás de piel negra mientras esperaba que regresara con más vino.

Recorrió todo con la vista nuevamente pensando en lo que seguía, si era ya el momento de irse o si quedarse más resultaría apropiado… divagó tanto que hasta pensó en la posibilidad de quedarse.

Sesshomaru sirvió las copas y vio la luz que provenía de la sala, la imaginó ahí sentada en el sillón y no pudo más que sonreír y apresurarse a regresar.

La vio de espaldas totalmente recargada en el respaldo y rodeó para encontrarla de frente, pero no fue lo que esperaba, ya que sus castaños ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración muy tranquila.

&&&&&

Kagome estaba en su habitación recostada con la mirada perdida en el techo, su gato la acompañaba desde una orilla de la cama. En la mente de la chica daban vueltas las imágenes de su último encuentro con Inuyasha, lo atractivo que le parecía desde entonces y el instante en que se besaron "por accidente".

"Pero qué estoy pensando… por qué no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza… son sólo tonterías porque él es el novio de mi hermana… y siempre nos la pasamos peleando, es un tonto engreído y egoísta que sólo se preocupa por sí mismo… jaja... ese tontito…"

De repente sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y empezaban a salir sin que lo pudiese evitar, no sabía por qué exactamente se sentía así, sólo se sabía culpable de estar pensando en el quizás ahora prometido de su hermana.

Se sentó para alcanzar a Buyo y lo recostó a su lado acariciándolo para encontrar consuelo de lo que ahora sentía, esa noche se quedó dormida llorando.

&&&&&

El sol brillaba desde hacía poco tiempo en el cielo, Kagome llamó esa mañana a Sango para que se vieran, un sueño que tuvo la hizo calmarse y sentir la necesidad de compartirlo con alguien.

Llegaron a un café donde se citaban cuando querían estar solas y hablar de cosas importantes. Ordenaron lo de siempre y entonces Sango le preguntó por la razón de esa llamada tan urgente.

Ella empezó a hablarle de todo, del beso, de lo que nació en ella ese día y del sueño que tuvo todo la llevó a la conclusión de que lo que ahora necesitaba era alguien más, alguien que le hiciera olvidar esas "tonterías" y volver a su vida normal.

- Y… tienes candidatos.

- Estaba pensando ene. muchacho del otro día, Koga…

- Él puede ser una buena opción, pero lo importante es que tú t sientas bien, porque aunque creas en ese sueño como una premonición no quiere decir que otra persona sea la respuesta.

- Sí, lo sé pero no se me ocurre nada más que aprovechar la ausencia de… de él… y olvidarme para siempre lo que pasó ese día.

&&&&&

Abrió los ojos sin que le costara trabajo acostumbrarse a la iluminación del lugar donde estaba a decir verdad era bastante oscuro. Reaccionó en un instante y se puso de pie inspeccionándolo todo, no era su recámara ni su casa, corrió a la ventana y se asomó para ser interrumpida por una conocida voz que, dadas las circunstancias, le extrañana escuchar.

- Por fin despiertas. –se giró hacia él e inmediatamente se miró a si misma vestida como la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué pasó?...

- Te quedaste dormida en el sillón, deberías descansar más. –sonrió sin que lo notara y se retiró a la sala, Lin lo siguió.

- Entonces… -no supo qué decir o cómo preguntar qué sucedió después de que se durmió.

- Entonces te llevé a la cama y dormiste el resto de la noche.

Saliendo de su confusión de percató del reloj y de que hacía horas ella tenía que haber estado en el trabajo, así que sólo murmuró algo para luego dirigirse a la habitación.

- El restaurant.

- No te preocupes por eso, llamé y dije que estabas enferma, al parecer tu jefe te aprecia mucho…

- ¿Llamaste?

- Después de lo de anoche me debes una… quiero tu día de hoy. – a Lin le fue difícil creerlo que escuchaba pero algo le dijo que era verdad y que debía hacer caso del hombre que tenía enfrente.

- Necesito que me lleves a mi casa, hay algo que tengo que hacer, pero después… mi día es tuyo.

&&&&&

Sesshomaru la dejó en la puerta de su casa con la promesa de regresar a recogerla una hora más tarde.

Entró y se quitó los tacones en su recámara, abrió las llaves de la regadera y antes de entrar a darse un baño miró a su mascota, una pequeña tortuga, sonrió y se metió recordando la única cosa que definitivamente no encajaba en el departamento de su maestro.

FLASHBACK

Buscaba sus zapatos en el suelo de la recámara pero antes de poder encontrarlos vio una pecera con algo de agua y rocas en su interior, al fijarse mejor notó que tenía un nombre grabado en el cristal "Uhn" y un pequeño animal verde en el interior. Al instante sonrió ampliamente pensando en su propia mascota "Ah".

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Se miró en el espejo revisando los detalles pero todo estaba en su lugar, la coleta de su cabello, el maquillaje casi imperceptible en su rostro y la ropa, aún no tenía idea de los planes, pero fuera lo que fuera estar con él era suficiente. El sonido del teléfono la interrumpió, cuando contestó recordó más de una cosa que no quisiera.

- ¿Lin?

- Si…

- Soy Sango, llamo para decirte que hoy por la noche vamos a salir el grupo y Kohaku me pidió que te invitara –la chica rió al ver la cara de su hermano cambiar de color a rojo-. Discúlpalo pero es algo tímido…

- Hoy… es que hoy…

- No me digas que ya tiene planes, por favor… dile a tu jefe que estás enferma…

- Es que…

- No me digas que vas a salir con alguien más…

Lin sintió una descarga de adrenalina al pensar en lo que le sucedería si se enteraban de que ignoró las advertencias de Kagome para alejarse de aquel hombre.

- No… está bien, voy con ustedes.

- Perfecto, pasamos por ti a las 10:30. Nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Sango rió en parte por la expresión de su hermano al escuchar la pregunta que le hizo a Lin y también por la reacción de la chica ante su obviamente falta suposición.

Sonó el timbre y de inmediato salió para encontrarse de nuevo con él y partir en el deportivo rumbo a algún sitio. En el camino no conversaron, quizás los dos iban demasiado distraídos en sus pensamientos como para hacerlo.

"Ella me advirtió y Kikyo también, me dijeron de cómo es y… quise probarme que podía manejarlo a él y a mi misma, pero ahora… ya no sé qué es lo que siento… o tal vez lo sé y no quiero aceptarlo porque le temo demasiado a ser débil. Quiero que seas sincero –inconcientemente volteó a verlo sin que él la notara- creo que eres sincero… pero…"

" Maldición… qué es esto…¿Quién eres tú? –la miró recordando el incidente de la noche anterior-.

FLASHBACK

Dejó las copas en la mesa más cercana y regresó a ella agachándose hasta estar a su nivel, la miró un rato hasta que sintió que su sueño era profundo y luego la tomó entre sus brazos para recostarla en su cama, quitarle los zapatos con la misma delicadeza que la movió y después taparla con una colcha. Se detuvo a su nivel de nuevo y quitó unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro, luego la besó en la frente y salió de ahí para dormir en la sala.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

El auto se detuvo y ambos bajaron mirándose fijamente, sólo que ahora sus luchas internas contra lo que les sucedía era más fuerte.

Pasaron el resto del día juntos, fueron a más de algún museo y a cenar, conversaron algo más para conocerse, así fue como él supo la trágica historia que envolvía a Lin, la temprana muerte de toda su familia a manos de delincuentes, su vida en un orfanato y la necesitad de trabajar desde los 15 años, pero en especial después de los 18 cuando quedó totalmente desprotegida del lugar que fue su hogar al quedarse sola. Cada palabra que ella dijo lo hizo pensar más en ella y en lo difícil que fue su vida hasta el momento.

Ya en la puerta de la casa de la chica y faltando 10 minutos para los diez se despidieron con un prolongado abrazo y un suave beso.

- Gracias por traerme temprano.

- Tienes que descansar.

Una sonrisa terminó por poner punto final a la situación.

CoNTiNuaRá...

**Holas! Aquí está este capi que me quedó un poquito más largo, todo gracias a sus reviews (ok... medio ñoño pero cierto) me animan muchísimo! Un millón de gracias!**

**Sé que tal vez me quieran matar todavía por ciertas situacines... jajaja tienen todo el derecho ya saben dígan lo que sea... claro, sigo pidiendo paciencia en el próximo capi el regreso del viaje... creo que les va a gustar :D ;)**

**Nos estamos viendo! Byes!**


	6. El rompimiento de Inuyasha y Kikyo

**Nosotros dos**

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Rumiko san, y la historia es sólo porque me fascinan jaja.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena.

Dedicación:

**Jenys... jaja que conste q en lugar d dormir m vine a escribir... son las 7:02am!**

Llegaron por ella y todos fueron a un lugar a bailar, el grupo lo integraban Sango, su novio, su hermano, Lin, Kagome y Kouga. Todos en una mesa pidieron las bebidas pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dos parejas estuvieran en la pista de baile dejando a la chica de la coleta con Kohaku, ambos conversaron como si se conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo hasta que el tema del baile salió y Lin argumentó no saber hacerlo.

- Yo puedo enseñarte, no se mucho –le dijo con su calma habitual- pero tal vez aprendamos juntos. –sonrió con inocencia también característica de él.

Ella dudó por unos segundos y luego sonrió extendiéndole una mano, así los dos empezaron a bailar por largo rato cualquier ritmo que tocaban mientras Sango y Miroku ya habían salido del lugar para estar solos. Kagome y Kouga estuvieron un rato en la pista pero pronto regresaron a la mesa sola. El chico se mostraba cariñoso todo el tiempo intentando demostrarle cuánto le interesaba estar con ella, tener la oportunidad de conquistarla y volverse parte de su vida.

- ¿Tu hermana da clases en la universidad verdad?

El sólo recordad a Kikyo la hizo tener en la mente a Inuyasha y todos los nuevos sentimientos que se habían desatado, sin embargo fue capaz de responder con tono de normalidad.

- Sí, tal vez la hayas visto, dicen que nos parecemos.

- Entonces tiene suerte, debe ser muy hermosa. –Kagome sólo se sonrojó.

En la pista se escuchó una canción lenta para bailar y Kohaku y su acompañante se miraron esperando saber qué hacer, él la tomó de la mano y acercó sus cuerpos mientras Lin se dejaba llevar. La canción les pareció eterna pero agradable, se movían en un vaivén lento y simultáneo sonriendo y mirándose a los ojos, la canción terminó y ellos se quedaron estáticos, él empezó a acercar sus rostros para besarla, ella lo vio venir y sin pensarlo cerró los ojos esperándolo. Así se besaron pero luego de un roce de sus labios el rostro y los ojos dorados de alguien más aparecieron en la mente de Lin y se separó de él pidiéndole regresar a la mesa, volvieron tomados de la mano.

Bastante tarde era cuando la dejaron en su casa, el hermano menor de Sango la dejó en la puerta de su casa despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

"Pero qué me pasa…. qué estoy haciendo… qué hago si quién me importas eres tú… por favor ayúdame a confiar en ti".

&&&&&

La clase fue igual que siempre, con los mismos cuestionamientos y los mismos alumnos, con su misma indiferencia, ni una mirada ni siquiera un –Hola-. Sólo la trataba como a una más de los estudiantes que casi a diario veía.

Todos salieron pero ella estaba decidida a no irse así, las cosas no eran tan fáciles como mantener escondido lo que sucedía entre ambos. Se acercó a él que se encontraba recargado (N/A: medio sentado… no sé cómo decirlo :p) en el escritorio con la vista al frente como si supiera que ella no iba a salir del aula.

Llegó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de distancia y lo miró fijamente a los ojos miel como dos témpanos inamovibles. En un impulso puso sus manos en la espalda baja de Lin y la atrajo más hacia sí buscando sus labios pero no los encontró, ella se giró un poco para evitar ser besada, él estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando se escucharon pasos que se acercaban rápidamente y los dos se separaron por instinto, Lin fue a su lugar y estaba tomando sus cosas cuando entró un alumno que buscaba al profesor.

Ella salió nerviosa de ahí, casi temblando. Ese sería el primer recordatorio que tendrían de que más allá de sus propias dudas, si los descubrían en la universidad ella perdería la beca y él enfrentaría una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato, en el cual se estipula que no puede mantener relaciones personales con los alumnos.

Lin fue a la cafetería a encontrarse con sus amigas y para su sorpresa Sango le entregó una rosa amarilla de parte de Kohaku, se sintió apenada y no pudo decir más que –Gracias, dile que está preciosa-.

Se sentaron las tres juntas como siempre, un rato después llegó Kouga a saludar, en especial a Kagome y luego se fue, no sin antes besar el dorso de su mano, como siempre.

&&&&&

Lin salía de la escuela para ir a trabajar como siempre, estaba algo agotada y decidió tomar un taxi, pero mientras lo esperaba muy cerca de ahí pasaron unos ojos dorados que observaron especialmente la flor entre sus dedos tornándose diferentes, ahora se mostraban enojados… celosos.

&&&&&

Ese lunes al medio día Kagome tenía bastante tarea que hacer por lo que fue directamente a casa. Estaba sentada en la computadora con un platillo apenas probado junto a ella cuando escuchó cómo abrían la puerta, de inmediato fue a ver de quién se trataba, pues los únicos con llaves eran Kikyo y ahora también Inuyasha. Miró a su hermana entrar con su maleta y una expresión vacía.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Entre Inuyasha y yo?...

- Sí…

- Terminamos… -le respondió quebrándosele la voz a la mitad de la palabra.

- Ter… terminaron… por qué… si él iba a… pues…

- A proponerme matrimonio, en realidad lo hizo y acepté, pero sus tontos celos le importaron más que nosotros. –dejó su equipaje en el suelo y fue hasta la sala para dejarse caer en uno de los sillones y cerrar los ojos evitando que las lágrimas salieran sin control.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que pasó?

- No tiene sentido, ahora él es parte de mi pasado y el recordarlo no ayuda…

&&&&&

Inuyasha entró en la mansión donde vivía sólo o con sus padres los meses que se encontraban en Japón. Creyó solo el lugar, así que pasó al despacho de su padre, dejó algo sobre el escritorio y sacó una botella de güisqui para servirse una copa cuando una voz conocida lo interrumpió.

- Esperaba tener la suerte de no encontrarte –al instante el hermano menor sintió hervir la sangre, si algo no necesitaba ahora era la presencia de su hermano.

- No te metas en lo que no te importa, Sesshomaru, en todo caso tú eres el que sobra aquí.

- Siempre tan agresivo… sabes que vengo aquí cada vez que me da la gana, te guste o no… ¿Qué es eso? –le preguntó refiriéndose a la cajita negra sobre el escritorio.

- No te importa.

- Así que le piensas proponer matrimonio.

- Ya te dije que no te importa y déjame en paz antes de que pierda la paciencia.

- Tal vez ya le dijiste y te rechazó… -se burló para luego irse sin decir más.

- Maldito –murmuró Inuyasha golpeando un mueble con el puño y sirviéndose otra copa.

Un rato después sonó el teléfono interrumpiéndolo de su estado de vacío y de servirse otra copa a la mitad de la botella.

- Si…

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Kagome?...

- Sí… oye puedo verte ahora, creo que tenemos que hablar.

- No hay nada de qué hablar.

- Sí lo hay, voy para tu casa ahora mismo, espérame. –luego colgó.

- Feh! Quién se cree esa mocosa…

La chica llegó y entró sin problemas puesto que el cancel se encontraba abierto y la puerta sin llave. Buscó a Inuyasha por todos lados hasta que dio con el estudio y lo encontró en un sillón con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos recargados en las rodillas. Lo llamó por su nombre un par de veces pero él ni la escuchó, fue necesario que se acercase y le tocara el hombro para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista y al reconocerla sintió el impulso de abrazarla y así lo hizo, se puso de pie y la rodeó por la espalada escondiendo la cara entre sus cabellos, Kagome sostuvo el aire en sus pulmones un momento pero al darse cuenta de que ahora necesitaba mucho apoyo se relajó y le devolvió el abrazo con igual ímpetu. Se quedaron así largo tiempo hasta que por fin él se alejó un poco y le agradeció el gesto.

- No fue nada… pero dime por favor qué fue lo que pasó.

- ¿Con Kikyo?

- Sí, ella no me quiso decir nada

- Así que volvió…

- Claro que volvió después de lo que les ha de haber pasado cualquiera volvería.

- No pensé que ella lo hiciera ahora…las cosas iban perfectas, al verme en al aeropuerto se sorprendió pero cuando le dije que era una sorpresa se alegró mucho. Después no pude esperar mucho, tan pronto estuvimos a solas en el hotel se lo dije y le di el anillo… ella lo aceptó, sé que estaba contenta, sabía que me amaba como yo a ella… pero al día siguiente algo pasó.

FLASH BACK

(N/A: Desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha)

Llegó al restaurant donde habían quedado de verse pero ella no estaba ahí, la esperó diez minutos pero Kikyo solía ser muy puntual así que decidió ir a buscarla al hotel no sin antes dejar un mensaje para su prometida si se presentaba. Muy apresurado por un mal presentimiento llegó hasta el hotel donde se hospedaban y entró a la habitación esperando encontrarla, pero no estaba. Bajó a la recepción y preguntó por ella, le dijeron que hacía rato salió y se subió a una limosina, él se extrañó bastante y a decir verdad no lo creyó. Llamó al restaurant y redijeron que n había llegado así que fue de regreso a la habitación ya bastante preocupado y llamó por milésima vez al celular de la chica pero lo escuchó sonar ahí mismo. Presa de la desesperación empezó a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación, maldecía y pensaba en mil cosas, salir él mismo a buscarla, llamar a la policía y cualquier otra forma para localizarla, de repente pensó en ver qué traía puesto. Fue hasta el closet del lugar y no le constó trabajo deducir que lo que faltaba era un vestido ligero de color blanco, bastante apropiado para el lugar al que se suponía irían.

Inuyasha se estaba volviendo loco pensando que lo peor le pudo haber pasado, tal vez en ese preciso momento estaba en el hospital o peor… la desesperación era demasiada, no tenía idea de qué hacer pero decidió regresar al restaurant a esperarla, ya que si llegaba al hotel le avisarían y todavía no confiaba en el encargado del pequeño lugar donde deberían estar ahora los dos juntos.

Se bajó del taxi y miró a su alrededor, esperaba tal vez encontrarla aunque no de la forma en que lo hizo. La vio a lo lejos con los brazos de otro hombre rodeándole la cintura y además se estaban besando, de inmediato sintió la sangre hervirle y una descarga de adrenalina lo impulsó a ir hasta ellos, de inmediato empezó a correr y para cuando la alcanzó el sujeto había subido a su limosina y se había marchado, ella lo recibió sorprendida y con un inhabitual nerviosismo.

- Inu… yasha… pero.. qué haces aquí… ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves alterado.

- Alterado… -le dijo con la mirada baja- Y cómo no quieres que esté alterado si te acabo de ver con otro tipo ¡En mi propia cara Kikyo! –empezó a gritar alzando la mirada.

- Inuyasha yo no… no es lo que parece… lo que pasa es que… bueno él era.

- No me interesa saber quién era –a la interrumpió- lo único que sé es quién es, que es tu amante –lo siguiente que Inuyasha sintió fue un fuerte dolor en la mejilla, ella lo golpeó.

- Cómo te atreves a decir eso, te dije que las cosas no son lo que parecen, ese tipo ya no es nada mío… y si no me crees, no tiene sentido que sigamos con esto. –acto seguido se quitó el anillo y se lo dio en la mano para marcharse.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Así que eso fue lo que pasó, cuando volví al hotel sus cosas ya no estaban no supe hasta que llegaste si había regresado o se quedaba en París unos días más –con las últimas palabras sus puños se cerraron llenos de furia.

- No… quiero decir esto, pero… ¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?

- Feh! Claro que estoy seguro yo los vi –se lo quebró la voz inevitablemente- besarse y él la abrazó, además si no te quiso explicar nada es por algo…

- No, Inuyasha sabes lo cerrada que es mi hermana, es por eso que no dijo nada, pero ella sería incapaz…

Así siguieron hablando por horas, durante las cuales Kagome no pensó en sus sentimientos o en lo sucedido con Inuyasha, lo único que le importaba era arreglar las cosas, convencerlo de que un mal entendido, pero todo era para no verlo sufrir. Sentirlo así triste, enojado y decepcionado era algo que ella no soportaba, continuamente retenía las lágrimas en sus ojos para que no salieran y él no notara su estado de ánimo.

"Inuyasha, por favor ya no estés así, si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte, mi querido Inuyasha…"

&&&&&

Esa noche dos llamadas fueron hechas y ambas terminaron con citas planeadas para el mismo lugar y casi a la misma hora.

Llegó al café que estaba cerca de la universidad, lo inspeccionó y no le fue difícil dar con él, un joven de cabello castaño y pecas se encontraba sentado en una mesa con una silla vacía a su lado. Caminó hasta estar muy cerca, entonces él se levantó para saludarla y extenderle una silla.

- Lamento quitarte tu tiempo, sé que eres una mujer ocupada…

- No te..

Lin no fue capaz de terminar la frase cuando vio justo en la mesa que le quedaba enfrente a otra pareja, Sesshomaru estaba con Kikyo… conversaban y ella se veía bastante triste, inclusive vio como él le tomaba la mano.

- ¿Lin?

- Qué… a.. si.. no, no hay problema ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

- Es una invitación que no quise hacer por teléfono, demasiado impersonal. Este fin de semana mi hermana va a ir con su novio a una casa de campo en las afueras de la cuidad, pero para que pueda hacerlo… tengo que ir yo, ni sé si tú… quisieras… ir con nosotros.

Ella escuchó las palabras sin prestarles atención sólo se fijó en los dorados ojos que la miraron intensamente por unos segundos y luego volvieron a Kikyo otra vez. Sintió celos y se reprochó por eso, porque él le importara tanto, porque se sintiera mal por verlo con su cuñada.

"Lin no seas tonta, es su cuñada, además entre ellos no hay nada, la misma Kikyo te lo dijo… no quiero sentirme así, no quiero estar así por él, por su culpa…"

- Entonces…. ¿Aceptas? –volvió a escuchar a Kohaku.

Intentó hacer memoria de lo que le había dicho y al recordarlo a medias y por el impulso causa de los celos aceptó.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Ahora sí me pasé de mensita con Lin... jaja pero ya se compondrán las cosas... :p. Y ojalá que ya esté mejorando lo de Kikyo.. jaja...**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy muy feliz! También muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**Una acotación: Algo atrasado amiga, pero FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**


	7. Las explicaciones necesarias

**Nosotros dos**

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Rumiko san, y la historia es sólo porque me fascinan jaja.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena.

Dedicación:

**¿Quién cumple años el sábado?... ¿quién ya casi tiene 18... jaja... no es q te haga sufrir verdad Jenys**

****

Él escuchaba la historia de lo sucedido en París, de cómo el estúpido de su hermano lo echó todo a perder, según la versión de Kikyo y, de una forma u otra, le daba apoyo a aquella mujer que era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía. La vio entrar y se le hizo extraño pero no reaccionó hasta que vio como el muchacho en la mesa cercana la saludaba y se comportaba con ella, entonces no pudo evitar mirarla , tal vez preguntándole quién era él, tal vez sintiéndose celoso… pero… ¿Por qué celoso? Ellos no eran nada, nunca dijeron ser nada, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir que alguien la estaba alejando de él.

- Gracias por escucharme, pero te pido que Inuyasha no se entere de…

- Ese idiota me va a escuchar, pero no le diré de ti.

- No tiene sentido que lo enfrentes, lo hecho, hecho está…

- Pero no se puede quedar así.

- Por favor, no quiero que vea que…

- Está bien, te lo prometo.

Los vio salir de ahí juntos y pudo darse cuenta también de que partían en el mismo auto, sintió como la adrenalina lo recorría y tuvo unas inmensas ganas de Salir detrás de ellos para aclararle a ese niño que nadie podía meterse con su Lin.

Se despidió de Kikyo y se fue a su departamento, entró en él y lo recorrió dando grandes zancadas con una desesperación desconocida para él que siempre mantenía un estado de ánimo indiferente. Pensó en qué hacer para remediar la situación, debía pensar bien las cosas si quería que salieran bien.

"Maldición en qué momento me metí en un juego por… ella"

&&&&&

Eran horas bastante altas de la noche y el restaurant ya estaba cerrando, los últimos clientes esperaban sus cuentas y nadie más tenía la entrada permitida. Él llegó en su deportivo y se estacionó en un lugar que no debía, el valet parking intentó detenerlo pero le fue imposible, Sesshomaru entró casi por la fuerza en el lugar buscando a Lin, que al verlo le pidió que salieran o tendría problemas. Ya estando afuera ella lo miró expectante y dolida por el incidente de la tarde.

- ¿Quién era ese tipo?

- Un amigo…

- Con el que vas a pasar el fin de semana.

- Sí… porque que yo recuerde nosotros no somos nada - "Aún creo que juegas conmigo", pensó.

- No vayas –la tomó por la cintura acercándola más a él para besarla con pasión- Ven conmigo- le dijo al detener el beso-. Hay un lugar que quiero que conozcas.

Ella lo miró a los ojos preguntándose si era verdad. "Tal vez sea cierto… quiero confiar en ti… voy a confiar en ti", pensó.

- No sé si pueda pedir permiso. –él sonrió un poco.

- Sabes que sí. –la besó de nuevo.

Rozaron su labios y se acercaron lo más que les fue posible, Sesshomaru levantó un poco de la cintura a Lin mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello, sus respiraciones se dificultaron más hasta que el sonido de una voz que carraspeó.

- Señor Wan –dijo Lin asustada y separándose de Sesshomaru.- Yo… bueno él.. él es…

- Sesshomaru Tashio. –se presentó y extendió una mano para saludarlo.

- Akira Wan, jefe de Lin ¿Y usted?

- Soy su novio. –respondió en tono frío y dejando de la misma forma a la aludida.

- Me parece muy extraño, joven, ya que ella no me había dicho nada.

- Pero ahora lo sabe y supongo que no tendrá problemas.

- Si ella confía en usted, no.-en ese instante los dos miraron a la chica que todavía no estaba bien conciente de lo que pasaba y vaciló unos segundos, pero luego tomó la mano de su maestro y habló.

- Confío en él, señor Wan, él me quiere y no haría nada para lastimarme.

El jefe la miró y encontró determinación en sus ojos por lo que sonrió y entró el restaurant sin decir nada más. Lin se giró hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él y esperar que dijera algo, sin embargo no lo hizo, sólo le dio un rápido beso en los labios y la condujo hasta el auto ayudándola a subir al asiento del copiloto. El camino lo pasaron en silencio, Sesshomaru no mostraba emoción alguna y ella sonreía hacia la ventana, nunca se percató de que él la observaba por el reflejo de ésta.

Subieron hasta el departamento y al entrar encendieron las luces más tenues del lugar, Lin se sintió envuelta en magia, en un mundo donde sólo existían los dos resguardados de cualquier cosa que pos perturbara, se detuvo en seco y lo miró a los ojos, sus respiraciones podían sentirse mutuamente, Ambos pensaron en besarse pero sabían que de hacerlo no podrían parar hasta consumar su amor por completo.

Caminó para ponerse delante de ella y mostrarle el camino que ya conocía hacia la cocina donde entraron y buscaron qué había, con incomprensible coordinación tomaron algo y lo pusieron en una pequeña bandeja luego se miraron cómplices y fueron hasta los sillones de piel negra, Sesshomaru se sentó y Lin se recostó con la cabeza sobre las piernas de él, mirando al techo. Tomó la botella, que se encontraba en una mesa a su lado derecho, y sirvió las copas ofreciéndole una a Lin, ella se sentó a su lado e hicieron un brindis sin palabras, no era necesario.

Dieron más de un sorbo al champagne y cayeron presas de lo que tanto evitaron antes. Se besaron lento, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerlos al prime toque, saboreaban la esencia del otro, esa que tanta falta les hacía. Sesshomaru acarició el rostro de su novia, recorrió cada centímetro de él con la yema de los dedos, provocándola para que lo besara con más pasión. Al los pocos minutos estaban total recostados, ella sobre él, sus labios permanecían en un juego constante y sus respiraciones se dificultaban cada vez más y sus manos se inmiscuían entre las telas algo arrugadas.

En un instante se detuvieron sincronizando sus pensamientos y reprimiendo sus deseos, los ojos de Lin encontraron a los dorados de Sesshomaru y luego a sus labios sonriendo, ambos entendieron lo que sucedía, como aquella persona que tanto les importaba. El chico se acercó de nuevo a su rostro pero esta vez para darle un beso en la frente a lo cual ella le correspondió con un abrazo.

Caminaron hasta la recámara y destendieron la cama, ella se cambió en el baño poniéndose una playera de él que le quedaba enorme y los dos de durmieron juntos, abrazados fuera de todo a su alrededor.

La decisión que tomaron esa noche fue un acuerdo de complicidad, de demostrarse a sí mismos que entre ellos las cosas, esa enorme cantidad de sentimientos, eran verdaderas y capaces de superar cualquier obstáculo y esperar mil años si fuese necesario.

&&&&&

Kagome estaba sentada en el comedor desayunando antes de ir a la escuela, generalmente Kikyo la acompañaba con un plato de fruta o algo así pero ahora enfrente sólo tenía una taza de café frío y una azucarera que ni siquiera tocó. Su hermana se fijó bien en ella, se veía muy pálida y ojerosa, tal vez estuviese enferma, tal vez tuviese muchas presiones, pero ella ya había pasado por ambas situaciones antes y nada la puso así.

"¿Será por Inuyasha?". Se preguntó Kagome. Puso la mirada en los ojos de la otra chica y los encontró vacíos, su expresión era triste por naturaleza pero sa había deteriorado bastante en los últimos días.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí… -la respuesta vacía no la convenció.

- No mientas, no estás bien, mírate… ya ni siquiera duermes –empezó a subir su tono- no comes no te fijas en nada, sólo estás en tu propio mundo pensando en Inuyasha y no quieres arreglar las cosas, yo sé que fue un mal entendido y si no quieres perderlo ve y búscalo, deja tu orgullo y aclárale las cosas. –para cuando terminó de hablar un tono de exasperación y gritos eran todo lo que se escuchaba de su voz..

- Kagome… -le respondió calmada- ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! –alzó el tono de su voz- Lo que Inuyasha hizo no tiene perdón… él me creyó capaz de engañarlo –poco a poco sonaba más dolida- a él no le importó aclarar mal entendidos ¿O si?... Sólo llegó a reclamarme por engañarlo… es un idiota.

FLASHBACK

(N/A: desde el punto de vista de Kikyo)

Quedaron de verse en un restaurant que les pareció encantador al pasar por ahí antes, él se adelantó porque decía querer hacer algo antes, Kikyo supuso que tal vez era otra sorpresa o sólo quería ver a alguien y le apenaba dejarla sola, como fuera, confiaba en él. Se puso un vestido blanco, el que buscó y que estaba "en la tintorería", estaba sentada en el tocador cuando llamaron a la puerta, al abrir no había nadie, sólo una carta. "Inuyasha", pensó. Tomó el papel entre sus manos y leyó lo que decía:

_Mi querida Kikyo, espera la limosina abajo, te tengo una sorpresa._

_Atte:_

_Quien más te ama en el mundo._

No pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro, se apresuró a maquillarse y bajó al lovi del hotel desde donde vio una limosina esperando por alguien, salió y de inmediato el chofer pareció reconocerla y le abrió la puerta para que entrara.

Sin antes fijarse en quien la esperaba ingresó dejando que el hombre cerrara la puerta, alzó la mirada y y de primera instancia no vio a nadie, fue la tétrica voz a su izquierda lo que le hizo darse cuenta del error que cometió.

- Hola, mi querida Kikyo… me da gusto que aceptaras mi propuesta.

- Onigumo…- murmuró con sorpresa-. Pero qué estás haciendo… -intentó abrir la portezuela pero le fue imposible- Te ordeno que me dejes bajar ahora mismo.

- Me temo que eso será imposible hasta que hablemos. –le hizo una seña al chofer y partieron a dar vueltas por la ciudad.- Mi niña al parecer has estado muy bien. –miró el anillo de compromiso.

- Cómo esté yo no te importa…así que déjame bajar, si no lo haces te irá mal, te juro que te irá mal.

- No me amenaces, sabes que nunca me ha gustado…

Así continuaron una conversación de agresiones los exnovios por largo rato, él empeñado en hacerla volver a su lado y ella con su orgullo en alto pretendiendo ser liberada. De repente se detuvieron en un lugar que ella no veía a causa de los vidrios negros, sólo lo vio bajar y abrirle la portezuela, salió del auto a toda prisa empujándolo un poco, pero ante la fuerza del hombre que la sujetó y la besó a la fuerza no hubo nada que pusiese hacer, cuando por fin la soltó, regresó a su limosina y el conductor arrancó dejando ahí a una Kikyo que enfrentaba a Inuyasha bastante dolido y celoso.

- Inu… yasha… pero.. qué haces aquí… ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves alterado.

- Alterado… -le dijo con la mirada baja- Y cómo no quieres que esté alterado si te acabo de ver con otro tipo ¡En mi propia cara Kikyo! –empezó a gritar alzando la mirada.

- Inuyasha yo no… no es lo que parece… lo que pasa es que… bueno él era.

- No me interesa saber quién era –a la interrumpió- lo único que sé es quién es, que es tu amante –lo siguiente que Inuyasha sintió fue un fuerte dolor en la mejilla, ella lo golpeó.

- Cómo te atreves a decir eso, te dije que las cosas no son lo que parecen, ese tipo ya no es nada mío… y si no me crees, no tiene sentido que sigamos con esto. –acto seguido se quitó el anillo y se lo dio en la mano para marcharse.

&&&&&

- Él no me dio la oportunidad de explicarle luego de relatarle a su hermana cómo fueron las cosas para ella.- Él y sus estúpidos celos. –concluyó para levantarse de la mesa y no hablar más en toda la mañana.

Kagome miró el teléfono y corrió a su recámara cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, tomó su celular y marcó un número de la agenda.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- ¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó alarmado dada la hora de la llamada.

- Nada grave pero tengo que hablar contigo, hoy mismo ¿Dónde nos vemos?

- Paso por ti.

- Sí… a las 2:00pm.

- Está bien , pero no vayas a llegar tarde.

- No.

Terminaron la llamada y Kagome sonrió, tal vez ahora ella podría arreglar ese gran mal entendido que tanto daño le hacía a su hermana.

&&&&&

Lin despertó sintiendo los fuertes brazos de él envolviéndola todavía, respiró profundo y se sintió llena de felicidad, ahí estaba junto a él, con él…. a su lado, miró la pared y vio la hora, faltaban 60 minutos para que entrara a clases y todavía debía ir a su casa a mudarse de ropa, eso sin contar que sus cosas estaban en el restaurant, cerrado todavía.

Estaba pensando cómo resolver su problema cuando un escalofría la recorrió a causa del beso en la nuca que Sesshomaru plantó con delicadeza infinita.

- Buenos días. –le dijo, aunque a ella le tomó un segundo recuperar la voz para contestar.

- Buenos días…

- ¿A qué horas entras?

- En una hora…

- Yo también, vamos te llevo a tu casa para que te cambies. –depositó otro beso en el mismo lugar que el anterior y ambos se pusieron de pie.

Esa día tenían una clase juntos, Lin se frenó un poco antes de entrar al salón de clases, temía que él fuese frío e indiferente como siempre, pero al final no pudo evitar entrar.

Miró hacia todas direcciones y vio que sólo estaban ella y él. Sesshomaru escribí la lección en el pizarrón cuando la vio por el reflejo del mismo (N/A: pizarrón blanco), se detuvo al instante de su tarea y la espero a que pasara por ahí antes de llegar a su lugar, cuando la tuvo a su alcance la tomó por la cintura y la besó con ternura, ella sólo correspondió y reanudó su camino cuando algunas voces se escucharon. Esta vez sí se lo había demostrado, ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

&&&&&

Eran cinco minutos antes de las dos de la tarde y Kagome ya esperaba afuera, pensaba en la forma correcta de decírselo a Inuyasha, sin que éste se enojara o pensara que eran inventos suyos para ayudar a su hermana.

" Espero que no se tarde… seguramente viene del trabajo ¿Su oficina quedará lejos?". Al pensar en ello los recuerdos del último día que lo vio antes del viaje le volvieron a la mente y junto con eso un nudo en la garganta. Ahora su hermana y él ya no eran nada… tal vez… por un segundo tuvo la idea inconciente de "aprovechar" la situación y… y… pero de inmediato borró esa idea de su mente, su labor era decir la verdad y ayudarlos para que estuvieran juntos, si ese era el destino de ambos.

Justo a la hora en punto apareció un auto con él a bordo, se detuvo justo enfrente y ella subió, tal como sus predicciones lo anunciaban venía de trabajar y lucía tan increíble como el día que lo miró realmente.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Hablé con Kikyo… ella me dijo qué fue lo que pasó…

- No quiero escucharlo, seguramente algo muy convente ¿no?- la oración del chico sonó sarcástica al final

- ¡Eres un tonto! –lo regañó- Mi hermana jamás haría algo como lo que crees y si no quieres no me escuches, yo no soy la que está tirando dos años de noviazgo a la basura por los celos.

Las palabras le retumbaron en la cabeza dejándolo en silencio el resto del trayecto hasta un parque no muy lejano donde los dos bajaron y empezaron a caminar. Luego de que Inuyasha se disculpara por su actitud anterior ella le explicó la versión de Kikyo y quién era Onigumo.

- Ellos fueron novios hace mucho, más o menos seis meses antes de que te conociera a ti, al principio fue muy atento con ella, pero poco a poco fue cambiando, se volvió celoso y posesivo… hasta que un día casi… la golpeó en un restaurant. Ella lo terminó después de eso pero no fue hasta que tu estuviste cerca que se desapareció de su vida… hasta ahora.

Inuyasha no daba crédito de lo que escuchó, mil pensamientos de culpa y remordimiento mezclados en su cabeza.

- Entonces…

- Todo fue un engaño… Onigumo lo planeó para que ustedes rompieran

- Y… y tú crees que… Kikyo.. quiera… -quiso terminar la frase, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.

- Tal vez, si hablas con ella… yo puedo arreglar su encuentro, si quieres hoy mismo.

- Kagome –detuvo su caminata y la tomó de las manos- ¿Harías eso por mi? –ella sintió un hormigueo recorrerla y un vacío en el pecho al pensar que las cosas se arreglarían, pero después de todo era su hermana.

- Claro que sí, no seas tontito. – respondió con infinita dulzura y recibió como gratificación un abrazo que hizo su corazón latir más fuerte que nunca.

Inuyasha se sintió aliviado, con una oportunidad de corregir sus errores y eximir su culpa, abrazó a Kagome y respiró su aroma, era parecido al de Kikyo, pero con una sutil diferencia, un poco más cálido y dulce. Sintió los cabellos de la chica entre sus dedos y sus corazones latir juntos, algo lo hacía sentirse cómodo así tan cerca de ella.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! A ver primero, mil gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen muy muy feliz, y tmb muchisimas gracias por leer!**

**Ojalá que el capi esté interesante... lo hice en un rato de inspiración... no se pierdan el próximo (ok suena anuncio jaja)... la plática entre Kikyo e Inuyasha y el lugar que Sessho quiere que Lin Conozca.**

**Ok ahora sí ya me despido y ya saben aclaraciones, dudas, golpes o lo que sea, un review, porfis!**


	8. La casa de campo

**Nosotros dos**

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Rumiko san, y la historia es sólo porque me fascinan jaja.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena.

Dedicación:

**Para la Jeny! Ahora sí FELIZ CUMPLE! Que cumplas 18 pronto jaja ntc... pues ya sabes, sé feliz TQ1CH**

Entró a su departamento y de inmediato la vio sentada frente a la computadora leyendo algo, la saludó y ella le contestó evitando mirarla, pero Kagome de todas formas lo notó, había llorado.

- ¿Qué haces? –la preguntó ignorando el detalle.

- Estoy buscando una pensión en algún lugar pequeño de España.

- ¿Para qué?

- Me voy a ir lo que resta de las clases…

- ¡No! No te puedes ir nada más así, tú no sueles huir de las cosas, no puedes irte ahora, habla con él y explícale lo que pasó, díselo como a mí.

- Inuyasha no quiere escucharlo y aunque quisiera, ya es demasiado tarde, él debió confiar en mí desde el principio y no ahora que ya le contaste mi versión de la historia. –su tono era tranquilo a pesar de lo alterada que se sentía, se puso de pie y se quedó mirando hacia la ventana

- Yo… no Kikyo…

- No trates de mentirme –la interrumpió antes de que pudiese idear una mentira.- Estuviste muy cerca de él… hueles a su loción.

En ese instante la invadió el miedo… olía a Inuyasha… ¡Olía a él¿Y ahora qué¿Cómo negarlo¿Y si Kikyo pensaba otra cosa? Haciendo uso de todo su raciocinio y autocontrol habló con calma.

- Es que tenía que explicarle… si tú no lo intentabas y él era tan necio para no escuchar… alguien tenía que ayudarlos. –esperó un eterno silencio a que su hermana le creyera.

- Lo sé Kagome y te lo agradezco pero hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar –sintió las lágrimas de nuevo en sus ojos y se fue a su habitación siendo seguida por su hermana.

- Por favor, dale cinco minutos para que hable contigo.

- Lo siento… -luego cerró la puerta y se recostó en su cama, tal vez no sería tan mala idea escucharlo… quizás él era la respuesta a su soledad infinita y un tonto momento no valía la pena…

Kagome regresó a la sala y se dejó caer derrotada en un sillón, al parecer ayudarles era algo imposible de hacer, primero el orgullo de Inuyasha y ahora el de su hermana. "Tan culpable el uno como el otro, sólo espero que Kikyo también recapacite y lo escuche". Escuchó sonar su celular y contestó.

- ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

- Sí… pero…

- No aceptó… ¿Cierto? –el sólo escuchar el tono inmensamente triste de Inuyasha la hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas agolpadas en los ojos.

- Está dolida… y es muy orgullosa… dice que se marcha a España por lo que queda de las clases.

- Ella no se puede ir así…

- Inuyasha… dame tiempo, te prometo que vas a hablar con ella antes de que se vaya –escuchó a su hermana salir de la habitación. –Me tengo que ir.

Terminó la llamada luego de darle nuevas esperanzas al chico y vio a su hermana tomar sus cosas para salir.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Te lo diré sólo si me das tu palabra como mi hermana de que no le dirás a Inuyasha.

- De acuerdo…

- Voy a casa de nuestros padres a despedirme, luego regreso por mis cosas –salió de ahí sin decir más.

&&&&&

Era una hora sin mucha clientela, así que le daba tiempo para revisas y actualizar los horarios de todas las chicas que trabajaban ahí, estaba sentada frente a una mesa llena de papeles cuando su teléfono celular sonó y contestó muy a su pesar… había evitado mucho esa llamada.

- Kohaku…

- ¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó algo tímido como siempre.

- Bien… gracias ¿Y tú?

- No tanto… es que… estoy en el hospital con mi hermana, su novio tuvo un pequeño accidente y al parecer se rompió una pierna… pero, en fin… quería decirte que mi hermana ya no quiere hacer el viaje… tal vez una semana más mientras Miroku se mejora algo… -Lin lo escuchó y sintió cómo un peso se le quitaba de encima y la liberaba.

- No te preocupes, está bien… lo siento mucho por el joven Miroku, ojala que se mejore pronto.

- Gracias, y gracias por entender, prometo que te voy a compensar, dime… ¿En qué horario estás libre el fin de semana? –de nuevo el mundo entero cayó sobre ella, no supo qué contestar, después de todo no tenía idea de sus planes para el fin de semana.

- No... no lo sé… mi jefe me tiene que decir, pero… no sé, tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo…

- Ya veo… -dijo decepcionado- Está bien, te entiendo, pero de cualquier forma seguimos en contacto…

- Claro…nos vemos

- Nos vemos.

Terminó la llamada y se sintió en parte aliviada y en parte responsable por haber mentido, pero ese no era el medio ni el momento para aclarar malos entendidos… "Qué yo provoqué" –se reprochó.

&&&&&

Pasaron los días y Kagome cumplió su promesa de no revelar el paradero de Kikyo, era viernes por la tarde y la chica encontró a su hermana terminando de empacar sus cosas en algunas maletas, le preguntó a qué horas se iba, si la podía acompañar, a lo que la respuesta fue negativa – Si vas conmigo no podré irme -le dijo. Lo último que intentó hacer fue lo que de antemano sabía era una batalla perdida.

- Quédate, sólo hoy… habla con él, dale una oportunidad. –Kikyo dejó por un momento lo que hacía y la tomó de las manos para que las dos se sentaran en el borde de la cama a conversar.

- Kagome, sabes que no me gusta darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que hago, pero esta vez has tratado tanto… que creo justo que lo sepas¿Tú sabes cuántas mujeres han buscado a Inuyasha en estos dos años?

- No…

- Muchas, más de las que te imaginas, él pudo haberme engañado en cualquier momento, inclusive pasaba fines de semana enteros en una casa decampo con amigos de sus padres y sus hijas… pero sé que siempre fue leal, que nunca hizo nada malo.

- Porque te ama – interrumpió.

- Porque… no sé, tal vez me ame –una lágrima rodó por su rostro- pero lo importante aquí es que si me ama no lo hace tanto como para confiar en mi…

- Él siempre fue celoso.

- Por favor, trata de entenderme… -se puso de pie y cerró las maletas- Te voy a extrañar mucho, más de lo que crees, pero más te vale que mantengas limpio esto porque cuando empiecen de nuevo las clases voy a regresar.

Tan pronto dejó el departamento, Kagome corrió al teléfono para llamarle entre sollozos a Inuyasha y decirle que se iba y la hora de su partida, todavía había tiempo suficiente, tal vez si conseguía hablar con ella podría detenerla.

&&&&&

Entró al aeropuerto, a las salidas internacionales y lo recorrió todo de un lado a otro varias veces esperando verla, viendo a los fantasmas de lo que eran…

A lo lejos distinguió una figura conocida, era su hermano que hablaba con alguien que él no veía pero supuso que era a quien buscaba, se acercó corriendo entre la gente, pero cuando llegó ella ya había cruzado la barrera sólo para pasajeros, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar a Inuyasha que la llamaba.

Ya casi sin aliento se detuvo rozando la barrera, enfrente ella y su medio hermano mayor observando.

- Kikyo… espera, por favor no te vayas.

- Muchas gracias por venir a despedirme, te llamaré después –se dirigió con calma a Sesshomaru quien dedicó una mirada casi asesina a Inuyasha y se retiró en silencio y sin prisa.

- Déjame hablar contigo…

- Inuyasha…

Kikyo dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista del chico sin que él pudiese hacer nada más que mirar y darse cuenta de que para bien o para mal todo estaba decidido, sintió un nudo en la garganta y se quedó ahí mucho tiempo, tal vez con esperanza de verla volver o tal vez para convencerse de que no regresaría.

Caminó con su bolso de mano y algunas lágrimas en los ojos, enseñó sus papeles y fingió sonrisas a las azafatas. "Sea como sea, por orgullo o el destino, la decisión está tomada y ya no hay nada que hacer, Inuyasha… perdóname por esto pero hay cosas que no puedo hacer".

Así se fue con intenciones de no regresar en suficiente tiempo para que las heridas de ambos estuviesen cerradas y entonces tal vez poder recuperar lo perdido.

&&&&&

Terminó su turno y salió del restaurant con la idea de buscar un taxi como a diario para ir a casa, pero no le fue difícil distinguir al hombre que la esperaba en la acera de enfrente recargado en su auto deportivo, sonrió instintivamente y cruzó la calle para caer directo a sus brazos y besarlo en los labios.

- ¿Hace mucho que esperas?

- No… -la besó de nuevo pero con más pasión e inclusive algo desesperado, ella le correspondió de la misma forma. –te llevo a tu casa. –le dijo cuando rompieron el beso, luego la llevó hasta el asiento del copiloto y puso su mochila en la parte trasera del auto.

Luego de un rato de poco tráfico llegaron al departamento de Lin, detuvo el vehículo y subieron tomados de la mano hasta la puerta, ella abrió y entró sin soltarlo, caminaron hasta el comedor y le dijo que se sentara ella regresaría de inmediato. Entró a la cocina y preparó dos tes de arroz. Volvió y puso uno enfrente de él y ella se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Té de arroz? –le preguntó en tono frío.

- Nunca me preguntaste si me gustaba el champagne –rió algo burlona- sólo me lo diste, así que espero que te guste (N/A: espero que a él sí le guste porque a mi la verdad para nada jaja) .- él sólo tomó la taza y empezó a beberlo para mirarla después como si nada.

- Es un lugar algo frío. –cambió radicalmente de tema provocando a Lin una pequeña carcajada debida su derrota con el asunto del té que estaba segura no le gustaría.

- Entonces supongo que debo llevar un suéter.

- ¿Mañana a las seis de la mañana te parece bien?

- Claro, mientras antes mejor.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí. –entonces sonrió de una forma que sólo él conocía, con mirada inocente e inclinando un poco el rostro en un gesto ingenuo. Sesshomaru sonrió algo.

- En ese caso vamos ahora.

- ¿Ahora?

- Toma tus cosas y vámonos.

- Pero es muy apresurado.

- Mientras antes mejor –citó sus palabras haciéndola reír de nuevo y levantarse de la mesa para ir a buscar su equipaje.

"Esta blusa, y ésta… pantalones, una falda… -pensaba mientras ponía las cosas en una pequeña maleta- y para dormir… bueno, tal vez esto no sea lo más apropiado… -se sonrojó- jaja… por si se dan las cosas… ¿Qué más me falta?...". Terminó de empacar las cosas y regresó a la sala donde él la esperaba mirando hacia la ventana, como siempre lo hacía sin importar el lugar donde estuviese.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro.

Partieron en el deportivo con las luces de la cuidad en pleno apogeo, Lin miró hacia la ventanilla todo el camino nerviosa, expectante por lo que vendría, por estar a solas con él. Supuso que sería un buen momento para estar…"más cerca"… pero todavía no estaba totalmente convencida. Pasó poco más de una hora de camino y los ojos de la chica se cerraron producto de todo el ajetreo diurno, Sesshomaru la miró y notó que parecía tener algo de frío mientras dormía así que puso la calefacción y siguió concentrado en el camino.

Faltando no mucho para el amanecer por fin llegaron a una casa rodeada por un jardín bastante cuidado. Se estacionó cerca de la entrada y les dijo a los empleados que cuidaban la casa que llevaran el equipaje de la señorita a la habitación principal. Abrió con cuidado la puerta del copiloto y la tomó en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama de la habitación destinada para ella, cuando entró la dejó en las cobijas listas para dormir, la cubrió para que no le diese frío en las siguientes horas y luego depositó un suave beso en su frente.

- Descansa.

CoNTiNuaRá...

Hello! Ojalá que les haya gustado el capi y que no haya quedado muy treste.

Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, me dan muchísimos ánimos para sguir, ojalá que les siga gustando la hisoria, muchísimas gracias por leer!

Si Lin y Sessho se deciden en el próximo hay lemon!


	9. La tarde juntos y la noche perfecta

**Nosotros dos**

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Rumiko san, y la historia es sólo porque me fascinan jaja.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena.

Dedicación:

**Jenys a ver q tal el capi... jaja... falta q te diga en quién me inspiré! jaja**

Abrió los ojos lento por la luz que le lastimaba, poco a poco fue reconociendo el lugar y dándose cuenta de que nunca antes estuvo ahí. Al principio se asustó un pero al mirar hacia la ventana lo reconoció, ahí estaba él, su profesor de matemáticas… "profesor…"- pensó irónicamente y no pudo evitar reír.

Se puso de pie en silencio y caminó hasta él, cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia lo rodeó por la espalda y besó su cuello.

Sesshomaru sintió los suaves brazos de Lin y sus labios sobre él y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

- ¿Qué miras?

- Velo por ti misma. – rompió con el abrazo para dejarle libre la vista a la ventana y tomarla ahora él por la espalda.

- Es hermoso. –respondió luego de unos segundos de silencio.

- Podemos desayunar ahí. –la besó algunas veces con delicadeza en el oído.

Lin sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerla y sólo pudo girarse un para besar sus labios, al principio con suavidad y lentitud pero cada vez más profunda e inclusive desesperadamente. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca como les era posible, sus manos entrelazadas se soltaron y las de Sesshomaru subieron acariciando los brazos de ella hasta posarse en su espalda y también recorrerla hacia abajo y atraerla más hacia sí; Lin posó las suyas en el abdomen de él sintiendo lo firme y marcado de éste.

Los besos eran ininterrumpidos y apasionados, sentían y saboreaban el aliento del otro cada instante, al poco tiempo su piel demandaba más, más del otro. Retrocedieron a pasos cortos hasta recostarse en la cama ya destendida.

Lin sintió la suave tela debajo de ella y a Sesshomaru recorrer todo su cuerpo con besos, su respiración era bastante agitada y la ropa le pesaba demasiado, él acarició sus largas piernas descubiertas desde las pantorrillas hasta casi llegar a su intimidad, ella sólo suspiró y se sentó en la cama recargada en la cabecera, Sesshomaru no supo si era un gesto de desaprobación, si había hecho algo que no debía.

- Vamos a desayunar.

Se acercó de nuevo a él para besarlo rápidamente en los labios y luego ponerse de pie y acercarse a la puerta, él la miró extrañado e inclusive decepcionado por lo sucedido, tal vez aún no era tiempo de estar juntos en esa forma.

Salieron de la habitación y llegaron hasta el jardín donde tomarían el desayuno, a los pocos minutos la mesa estaba puesta y todo servido sobre ella.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro…

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Sé que es un lugar hermoso… increíble, pero no parece muy propio de ti pasar mucho tiempo aquí. –la sinceridad de la pregunta llegó a sorprenderlo, pero no tuvo problema en contestarle, no a ella.

- Pasé algunos veranos aquí cuando era niño.

- ¿Con toda tu familia?

- Sí, mi madre y mi padre.

- Vaya se nota que no te llevas muy bien con Inuyasha.

- Él es sólo mi medio hermano, mi padre se casó con su madre cuando la mía murió.- Lin no esperaba esa respuesta, así que sólo se quedó callada algo entristecida por lo duro de las palabras de Sesshomaru. - ¿Te gusta montar?

- Nunca lo he intentado.

- Siempre hay una primera vez. –sonrió y terminaron de desayunar en silencio.

Después de tomar un baño y mudarse de ropa fueron a las caballerizas a un costado de la gran casa y tomaron dos caballos, salieron lento y sin rumbo fijo, sólo a donde su instinto los llevara. Luego de un buen rato de ir así se encontraron en un claro con algo de sombra y decidieron bajar para descansar, para que ella descansara.

Amarraron a los caballos y ellos se sentaron sobre el paso, ella recargada en un gran tronco y él mirándola de frente.

- Mis padres y mis hermanos murieron cuando yo era niña… un asalto saliendo de un restaurant por la noche, no lo recuerdo bien, sólo sé que todos protegieron a la pequeña… y que las cosas no salieron bien… -la confesión fue hecha sin previo aviso, él no pareció reaccionar sin embargo tomó entre sus dedos la lágrima que se paseaba por la mejilla de Lin.- Por eso crecí en el orfanato y trabajé desde niña… pero cuando fui mayor de edad me quedé sin ninguna protección más que el mi jefe en el restaurant… ese lugar y mi beca en la universidad son todo lo que tengo…

Por primera vez en su vida la mujer fuerte que habitaba en ella y que era la que todos conocían se quebró y dejó caer libres todas las lágrimas guardadas por tantos años de sentirse sola.

- Me tienes a mí.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos dorados que la observaban fijamente, sin perder su alma de vista, no pudo resistirse más y se apresuró a abrazarlo, a dejarse libre entre sus brazos. Lloró por largo rato dejando ir cualquier sentimiento negativo, cualquier carga acumulada que tuviese su espíritu.

- Te amo –le dijo sin más.

- Yo también te amo, Lin… más que a nada. –besó su frente con infinita ternura.

Regresaron a la casa poco antes de que oscureciera, ella estaba realmente cansada, en parte por el ejercicio y en parte por todas las lágrimas derramadas. Cenaron en una mesa sólo para dos, tan cerca el uno del otro que podían tomar sus manos cuando lo desearan, la iluminación era suave y cálida, sólo lo suficiente para que se vieran.

- Estuvo delicioso, pero no sé qué era. –rió característico de ella una vez que los platos fueron retirados y sólo quedaban las copas casi vacías.

- No puedo decirte que era… receta especial de mi madre, sólo la cocinera que lo hizo sabe cómo. –luego sonrió un poco y terminó el vino de un sorbo, ella lo imitó.

- Me gustaría tomar un baño antes de dormir.

- Haré que te preparen en baño –intentó ponerse de pie pero ella lo detuvo.

- Yo iré, muchas gracias. –caminó hasta la empleada que estaba más cerca y le murmuró varias cosas al oído, luego regresó y se puso detrás de Sesshomaru para darle un masaje en los hombros. – Mis cosas están en la habitación principal, supongo que ahí me quedaré –él asintió con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por las manos de Lin - ¿Y tu habitación queda muy lejos de la mía? -él sólo sonrió y sin mostrar cambio de ánimo alguno contestó.

- A dos puertas de distancia.

- Muy bien, espero que me despiertes por la mañana. –dejó de darle el masaje y besó su cuello para despedirse.

Entró en la habitación y sacó de su equipaje algo de ropa, dudaba un poco en hacerlo pero el solo recuerdo de la tarde que pasaron juntos ahuyentaba todas sus inseguridades. Tocaron a la puerta y temió que fuera él pero se trataba de la mucama que llevó una canasta con algunas cosas y luego se fue.

Pasó algo de tiempo y Sesshomaru estaba en su antigua habitación donde desde su cama se podía observar el exterior, cerró los ojos un momento y sintió cómo alguien se los cubría con delicadeza.

- No abras los ojos -escuchó un susurro.

Lin lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo sentarse en el borde de la cama, sacó un pañuelo y le vendó los ojos, luego lo tomó otra vez de las manos y lo guió despacio hasta la habitación principal. El lugar estaba sólo alumbrado por algunas velas aromáticas. Lin lo miró y notó su expresión seria de siempre, se acercó mucho a él y acarició su rostro con el dorso de la mano lo cual le permitió sentir a Sesshomaru la tela de la bata de baño que ella llevaba puesta.

Esperó eternos segundos y luego empezó a desabotonar el saco de la pijama negra de seda, uno a uno siguió con todos hasta que no quedó ninguno y besando su pecho lentamente lo quitó. Sesshomaru puso las manos en la cintura de Lin y esperó a que la tortuosa espera terminara, sentía casi incontrolables deseos de besarla y recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sin embargo sabía que esa era la primera vez que ella estaba con alguien y quería hacerla sentir segura y amada.

Se acercó más a él, si es que era posible, y besó casi imperceptible su pecho y su cuello por poco llegando hasta sus labios pero sin hacerlo aunque sabía que ambos lo deseaban.

Introdujo sus manos en el pantalón de la pijama y recorrió la masculinidad de Sesshomaru sobre la ropa interior, él sintió su respiración agitarse y casi como si le temblaran las piernas, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y Lin sonrió bajando su pantalones mientras recorría sus fuertes piernas, la prenda pronto fue retirada.

Lo miró de pie frente a ella, sólo en ropa interior y supo qué era lo siguiente. Empezó a temblar un poco, tomó las manos de él que estaban sobre su cintura y las colocó en los cordones de la bata de baño, de inmediato entendió y deshizo el moño que los unía abriéndose paso. Subió las manos hasta los hombros de ella, notó que traía puesto algo debajo de la bata que cayó al suelo dejando a la chica descubierta, entonces Lin temblaba notoriamente.

Despacio desamarró el pañuelo que le cubría los ojos a Sesshomaru dejándolo también caer el suelo. Abrió los ojos y notó la tenue iluminación del lugar, el jacuzzi preparado, la notó a ella, a la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, tan alegre, tan independiente y madura pero a la vez tan frágil y sola. En ese momento se hizo la promesa de no dejarla jamás sin importar qué sucediera.

La miró de arriba hacia abajo viendo el traje de baño de dos piezas color celeste que llevaba puesto, la tomó de las manos y la abrazó protegiéndola al notar que temblaba.

- No tengas miedo… no hagas nada que no quieras, sabes que te amo pase lo que pase.

- También te amo… y quiero hacer esto. –alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos dorados que observaban los suyos llenos de lágrimas.

Con un movimiento suave quitó las gotas saladas que ya recorrían el rostro de Lin, ella asintió sin saber exactamente la razón y lo invitó sin palabras a entrar en el jacuzzi preparado. Entraron en el agua caliente y llena de pequeñas burbujas propias del lugar, ya estando ahí se abrazaron con ternura e infinito cariño, Lin había dejado de temblar y se aferraba a él sintiendo sus cuerpos unirse y conocerse por primera vez.

Al poco tiempo se besaron, sólo una probada, un roce de los labios del otro fue suficiente para que no pudieran detenerse, a cada instante los besos y las caricias se hicieron más intensos, más íntimos y hasta desesperados, Sesshomaru la tomó por la cintura y la sentó encima de sí. Empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Lin con las yemas de los dedos, sus piernas primero acomodándolas un poco para que estuviese cómoda, luego su espalda para acercarla más y por último su cuello y sus brazos para hacerle ver cuánto la necesitaba.

Desamarró los listones de la parte de arriba del traje y lo retiró despacio notando algo de timidez de ella, entonces la besó con más pasión y dulzura al mismo tiempo, como alguien que sabe amar y ama al cien por ciento, Lin se relajó y se dejó llevar una vez más, sintió las manos de él recorrer sus forma femeninas ahora desnudas, un contacto firme y suave que la hizo estremecerse y sentir deseos de más; un suave suspiro se escapó de sus labios y se estrelló en los de Sesshomaru. Él sintió su reacción y continuó acariciando su cuerpo hasta inmiscuir sus dedos en la poca ropa que ella llevaba, la escuchó gemir por primera vez y continuó con lo que hacía, estaba seguro de que ella estaba bien, se sentía segura y más importante, amada.

A Lin se le dificultaba la respiración, las manos de Sesshomaru la acariciaban y sus labios acallaban los suspiros de su garganta que eran ya casi incontrolables, se dejó guiar por el momento, por la pasión… por él. Interrumpió unos momentos el beso para tomar aire, lo miró a los ojos y sintió una nueva ola de adrenalina recorrerla con cada nueva caricia. Pasó ambas manos por el pecho de Sesshomaru, luego empezó a besarlo y probarlo, decidió tomar un poco las riendas de la situación, sujetó las manos del chico y las puso sobre su cintura.

Regresó de nuevo a besarlo e introdujo sus manos en su bóxer hasta retirarlo por completo, mientras sintió que él también le quitaba la poca ropa que tenía y acariciaba su intimidad de nuevo, haciéndola estremecerse.

Tomó entre sus manos la masculinidad de él y lo acarició con ansiedad y calidez, Sesshomaru sintió algo desconocido, algo que ninguna de las mujeres con las que estuvo antes le hizo sentir, una especie de mezcla de placer y felicidad con amor y pasión. La besó más profundo, ahora los sentidos de ambos estaban fuera de control, se acariciaban y probaban mutuamente entre besos y suspiros ahogados.

- Te amo… Sesshomaru… te amo… -dijo Lin con voz entrecortada.

- Yo también te amo…

En pocos minutos la situación era casi una tortura para los dos provocando que él la alzara por la cintura y entrara en ella suave y despacio evitando lastimarla pero cumpliendo cualquier demanda que tuviese, los primeros movimientos fueron lentos pero rápidamente aumentaron su velocidad. Se trenzaron en una danza de amor y pasión desenfrenados e incontenibles hasta llegar al éxtasis los dos juntos, Sesshomaru derramándose en ella y Lin sintiéndolo más dentro que antes, besándose y demostrándose cuánto se necesitaban.

Terminaron abrazados, ella sobre su pecho, ambos tranquilos, felices y seguros de que hicieron lo correcto, de que ese fue el momento justo para expresar lo que sentían y sellar su pacto de amarse por siempre.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Perfecta, eres muy… tierno… el mejor maestro –él sólo sonrió imperceptible y la abrazó con más firmeza.

Un rato después el agua empezaba a enfriarse y las velas estaban algo derretidas, salieron de jacuzzi y se secaron mutuamente sin reservas ni secretos para después ir a la cama y dormir abrazados el resto de la noche.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Disculpen la tardanza! Y todo para un capi cortito... pero espero que haya valido la pena y esté lindo el lemon...**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews! Me animan muchísmio! De verdad me dejan sin palabras, muchísimas gracias también a quienes leen!**

**Y si tienen 1 minuto sólo les pido uncomentario... aunque sea un ciber golpe! Byes.**

**Y como ahora ya hay lemon, tendré que cambiarlo de categoría, supongo que a M... gomennasai**


	10. El fin de semana

**Nosotros dos**

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Rumiko san, y la historia es sólo porque me fascinan jaja.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena.

Dedicación:

**Jenys está traumada! jaja y eso q no es burla.**

- Buenos días, disculpe ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Inuyasha? –le preguntó a una recepcionista.

- El señor Tashio no se presentó hoy ¿Puedo darle algún mensaje?

- No… -respondió dudosa- Gracias.

Salió de la oficina algo afligida por no haberlo encontrado, ahora en verdad necesitaba hablar con él. Subió al auto y recordó dónde vivía el hombre que buscaba, si bien no tenía una idea exacta sí lo sabía aproximadamente.

Llegó hasta una calle familiar y bajó del auto revisando cada nombre en los timbres de las casas (N/A: las casas allá tienen los nombres en los timbres?... supongo jeje). Terminó de revisar cada una de las entradas, incluido un edificio de departamentos y no encontró nada que le indicada que ahí viviera Inuyasha. Derrotada decidió regresar a su casa, iba caminando con la mirada fija en el suelo cuando chocó con alguien de improvisto y terminó sentada en el suelo al igual que él.

- Discúlpeme iba distra… Inuyasha.

- Kagome… ¿Qué haces aquí? –se levantó y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

- Te estaba buscando… pero no sé dónde vives exactamente –él señaló el parque que quedaba en frente de la calle en la que estaban.

- Del otro lado.

- Bueno… -se sonrojó notoriamente- sabía que era por aquí. –él sonrió divertido.

- ¿Para qué querías verme?

- Para que hagamos las pases… sé que suena algo tonto ahora, pero como siempre estamos peleando… pues no lo sé, me gustaría que ahora que nos entendemos un poco más fuéramos amigos. –él sonrió más ampliamente.

- Claro que somos amigos, tú me has ayudado mucho con… -su mirada se tornó algo triste y vacía- con Kikyo. –ella bajó la mirada un poco pero de inmediato lo vio a los ojos de nuevo.

- ¿Estás enfermo?

- No…

- Entonces por qué no fuiste a trabajar…

- Feh! El que seamos amigos no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida y si no fui tengo mis razones, simplemente no quise hacerlo.

Kagome se quedó callada unos instantes, se perdió en la mirada del chico… era diferente a la de antes, altiva, independiente y hasta retadora; ahora lucía con un vacío que trataba de ocultar a toda costa. "Sí la ama… mucho en verdad… Kikyo ¿Por qué te fuiste? No tienes derecho a hacerlo sufrir de esa manera".

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Tengo algo raro en la cara?

- No, nada… oye por qué no vamos a comer juntos, ya que no fuiste a trabajar… le puedo decir a Sango y a Miroku que vengan con nosotros.

- No, gracias… prefiero estar solo.

- Claro que no, ahora menos que nunca te voy a dejar solo, somos amigos y sé por lo que estás pasando, así que te guste o no, me vas a tener a tu lado para molestarte. Vamos a tu casa y mientras te cambias llamo a los demás. –lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó casi arrastrando al otro lado del parque, donde por fin se resignó, o tal vez dejó el orgullo de lado, y fueron a su departamento.

Entraron en el lugar perfectamente decorado y arreglado, él fue directo a su habitación y ella al teléfono. En poco rato Inuyasha estaba listo para salir y la cita con los amigos hecha. Cuando llegó a la sala su cabello se veía bastante mojado todavía, llevaba una camisa azul cielo y unos pantalones de vestir negros, lucía bastante apuesto y Kagome no pudo evitar notarlo, sin embargo no dijo nada.

&&&&&

Despertó con los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana y no tardó en reconocer el lugar, estaba con él, abrazada a su espalda baja. "Tal vez aún duerma…" –pensó. Acomodó los cabellos de su maestro y lo besó en el cuello repetidas veces, con calma y delicadeza hasta que él volteó y la besó en los labios igual pausadamente.

- ¿Dormiste bien? –susurró él entre sesos.

- Sí

Respondió con un monosílabo entrecortado, hablar ahora no era su prioridad. Se acercó más a él y posó ambas manos sobre su pecho para empujarlo un poco y así recostarlo mirando al techo. En ningún momento dejó de besarlo, al contrario, intensificó las caricias de sus labios, luego buscó una posición más cómoda, casi recostada sobre Sesshomaru.

&&&&&

Llegaron al restaurant donde era la cita y vieron que sus amigos ya los esperaban en una mesa para cuatro personas, se sentaron y se saludaron para luego atender al mesero que llegaba a pedirles la orden. Sango y Miroku vieron fijamente a Inuyasha, se le notaban ojeras y lucía desganado.

- ¿Cuáles son sus planes para hoy? –preguntó Kagome rompiendo el silencio.

- Estamos planeando una reunión, pero todavía no estamos seguros. –respondió Sango.

- Por el lugar, nuestros departamentos no quedan en lugares muy céntricos. –agregó su novio.

- ¿Por qué no lo hacen en el mío? No tengo planes para hoy y la ubicación no es mala.

- ¿En verdad Kagome?

- Claro –sonrió.

- Muchas gracias –respondieron los dos mientras el mesero llegaba con las bebidas y las dejaba en la mesa.

- ¿Te gustaría ir Inuyasha?

- ¿A dónde? –el chico estaba en verdad distraído pensando en quien no estaba ahí.

- Hoy por la noche a una reunión en casa de la señorita Kagome –le aclaró Miroku.

- No… no lo sé… es que…

- Es que nada Inuyasha, no nos vas a hacer el desaire a los tres –lo regañó su mejor amigo- Tienes que ir y divertirte.

- Pero… -miró a su alrededor y se topó con una mirada desconocida para él de la chica Higurashi, tierna, algo suplicante y a la vez compasiva.- Sí… iré.

El resto de la reunió pasó entre comentarios banales y algunas conversaciones personales de aquellos cuatro que tan bien se conocían. Al final se despidieron y acordaron la hora para verse en el lugar de la fiesta nocturna.

&&&&&

Bajaron a desayunar un buen rato después de haber despertado, el suficiente para amarse como la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?

- Ya verás…es un lugar único.

- Espero que no tengamos que ir a caballo… -rió un poco recordando su agotadora experiencia del día anterior.

- Podemos ir en el mismo caballo

- Sólo si me prometes que vale la pena. –Sesshomaru sonrió y eso fue suficiente para ella que le devolvió el gesto.

Luego de andar un rato sobre el lomo de un corcel negro abrazada a la espalda de su maestro, llegaron a un sitio que topaba con una especie de muralla de arbustos. Bajó del caballo y luego la ayudó a bajar, una vez de pie en el suelo Lin miraba a su alrededor buscando algo que le indicara que ese era el sitio sin embargo no logró hacerlo cuando él la tomó por sorpresa cargándola en brazos.

- Cierra los ojos y sostente.

Ella de inmediato obedeció escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Sesshomaru y aferrándose al mismo con la mayor fuerza que le fue posible.

Miró la "muralla" de arbustos y luego dio media vuelta para cruzarla de espaldas desde luego protegiendo a lo que más le importaba de qué se hiciera cualquier pequeña herida. Una vez del otro lado ella preguntó si podía abrir ya los ojos y la respuesta fue negativa.

- Ahora tú tendrás que esperar. – esbozó una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

Caminó así algunos minutos con ella en brazos hasta que llegaron a una especie de lago con un hilo de cascada que caía desde más altura de la que los ojos alcanzaban a ver, sobre todo con el brillo del sol colándose entre las ramas de lo árboles.

- Ya llegamos. –le dijo mientras la dejaba bajar al suelo.

- Es… -se detuvo el no encontrar un calificativo adecuado para lo que estaba observando.

- Era el lugar favorito de mi madre. -Se puso detrás de ella y la rodeó por la espalda besando su cabello con una suave esencia única.

- Háblame de ella, de tu mamá… cómo era, qué le gustaba hacer… dime todo lo que recuerdes de ella…

Sesshomaru rompió el abrazo y la tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta unas rocas a la orilla del lago donde solía sentarse cuando era niño, ahí permanecieron por algunas horas; algunos momentos en silencio, comunicándose con la mirada y la otra parte del tiempo hablando de aquella persona que él recordaba tan bien.

&&&&&

Se llegó la noche y los invitados aparecieron poco a poco en el departamento donde los tres amigos, porque Inuyasha no aparecía desde que terminaron de comer, eran los anfitriones. Casi a la media noche con la reunión casi en pleno apogeo apareció el faltante.

- Lamento la demora –se disculpó con Kagome ya que los otros dos estaban muy ocupados con otras personas.

- Me tenías preocupada ¿Dónde estabas?

- Salí a caminar un rato, necesitaba acomodar mis ideas… sobre todo antes de venir aquí… -conforme terminó de hablar su tono se entristeció.

- Está bien –sonrió- No hay ningún problema, ahora ayúdame a atender a los invitados porque creo que los otros dos ya dejaron a los demás para ir a la terraza…

- A la te… -mientras repetía la frase recordó los muebles del lugar y las mañas de su amigo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Jaja… no, no creo eso… Sango no lo haría

- Sí, tienes razón, pero más le vale a ese libidinoso que no intente pasarse de inteligente.

De inmediato ambos coordinaron las bebidas, la música, las personas y cualquier otro detalle que surgiera, así estuvieron largo rato hasta que los invitaron empezaron a retirarse, incluidos Sango y Miroku, quienes como lo sabrían después tuvieron una razón especial para retirarse antes de lo previsto.

Kagome cerró la puerta y miró a su alrededor. "Ese fue el último… ¿Inuyasha?" –pensó. Vio hacia la terraza y miró una conocida silueta afuera.

- Hace frío, deberías entrar si no quieres enfermarte. –él la miró y sonrió.

- ¿Has pensado que las estrellas que estamos viendo has sido vistas por millones de personas?

- No conocía ese lado tan filosófico tuyo.

- No es filosofía. –le entregó una copa vacía en la mano y fue a sentarse en un camastro.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- No… - se recostó, Kagome dejó la copa en una mesita y caminó hasta él para ponerse a su altura.

- Vamos adentro, te vas a enfermar.

- Me voy a mi casa…

- No, en estas condiciones no te voy a dejar ir te quedarán en… -hizo una pausa reflexionando que la habitación vacía sería lo mejor, pero era la de Kikyo y él no querría quedarse ahí- en mi habitación, vamos, ponte de pié.

Lo tomó de las manos y de los brazos ayudándolo luego como "muleta" para ir al interior del lugar. Mientras caminaban ella intentó mirarlo a los ojos, fue necesario que alzara un poco la vista, lo que sólo la acercó a sus labios y le provocó un hormigueo en la boca del estómago. Llegaron a la habitación y lo recostó en la cama antes quitándole el sacó, la corbata y los zapatos, se arrodilló en el suelo quedando cerca de él y mirándolo consideró la posibilidad de aprovecharse de la situación y tal vez robarle un beso, sólo un roce de sus labios, sin embargo sus intenciones desaparecieron el momento en el que el chico más dormido que despierto susurró un nombre.

- Kikyo… (N/A: ok, aquí en donde me quieren matar)

Cerró los ojos resignada y fue a dormir a la ex-habitación de su hermana.

&&&&&

Regresaron de noche luego de un día de campo en el lugar de la cascada, la cena les aguardaba tan romántica y dulce como la noche anterior. Luego fueron a la habitación principal a pasar la noche juntos como una pareja feliz y próspera… como lo que eran.

&&&&&

Despertó casi al medio día y con un gran dolor de cabeza, miró asu alrededor y con algo de trabajo recordó dónde estaba y por qué, se puso de pie algo inseguro todavía y salió para encontrarse con la dueña del lugar en la sala mirando TV.

- Por fin despiertas… ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Bien… yo… lamento lo de anoche.

- No te preocupes… pero me debes una -bromeó.

- Ja… ¿tienes algo de agua?

- Tengo algo mejor.

Fue a la cocina y a los pocos minutos regresó con una bandeja con un desayuno muy apropiado para la ocasión por la que Inuyasha atravesaba. Terminó la comida y bebida proporcionadas por su amiga y pensó en cómo pagarle por el favor que le hizo.

- ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

- No.

- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a comer? Sólo que es algo lejos.

- Pero acabas de desayunar.

- No importa, quiero pagarte el favor, nos vamos en 10 minutos.

El chico fue a la habitación a ponerse los zapatos y la ropa que le faltaba mientras ella arregló lo que necesitaba y así salieron para manejar unas horas por carretera hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino, una gran casa en medio de un campo, estacionaron al auto afuera de la cochera y sin pasar por ella entraron a la mansión.

- ¿Es tuya? –le preguntó asombrada.

- De mis padres, mi padre la compró cuando se casó con su primera esposa.

CoNTiNuaRá...

Hello!

Un millón de gracias por leer el fic y sobre todo por los reviews que me dejan, siempre me hacen muy feliz, pero en especial los del capi pasadosignificaron mucho TTTT :D

Ojalá que éste no haya quedado enfadoso, el que sigue será algo... fuera de lo común pero creo que se pone interesante... jaja ¿Ahora qué problemas vendrán?... Nos vemos! Y ya saben, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.


	11. Encuentro con otros, nuestro desencuentr

**Nosotros dos**

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Rumiko san, y la historia es sólo porque me fascinan jaja.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena.

Aquì puse conversación de Sessho con su conciencia (Pepe Grillo jaja), lo de Sessho està con - y lo de la conciencia entre ""

Dedicación:

**Jenys ya sabes que TQ1CH... y pase lo que pase siempre estoy contigo, siempre estamos juntas, mucho ánimo! Y estudias! jaja Ey**

Estaban en la cocina, ella le enseñaba a preparar uno de los platillos que aprendió a hacer en el restaurant cuando escucharon el ruido de la puerta principal y algunas voces que reconocieron al instante, Lin se puso algo nerviosa pues sabía de la advertencia de Kagome de no acercarse a su maestro y también porque esa chica había visto el fugaz beso que le dio a Kohaku algunos días atrás.

- Qué hace ese imbécil aquí, espera un momento…- Sesshomaru salió de la cocina y fue hasta la entrada de la casa para enfrentarse a su hermano.

&&&&

- Es un lugar precioso, pero en verdad no era necesario…

- Es lo menos que te debo….- un silencio se hizo presente cuando el hermano mayor apareció.

- Se puede saber qué haces aquí… -preguntó Sesshomaru observando más bien a Kagome que a Inuyasha.

- Eso no te importa, esta casa es de mi padre y no tengo por qué pedirte permiso para venir. Además no creo que a él le agrade que uses su casa para traer a alguna de las mujerzuelas con las que andas.

La provocación del menor fue demasiada, su hermano se le fue encima dándole un golpe que casi lo dejó en el suelo.

- No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo.

Inuyasha tanteó el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio y luego sonrió para írsele encima su hermano con un puñetazo que lo hizo tambalear. La pelea empezaba a formarse y la chica presente les pedía detenerse casi a gritos cuando otra voz femenina se escuchó desde atrás.

- Sesshomaru no por favor.

Un tono de desesperación notorio en su voz lo hizo empujar a su hermano y retirarse hacia ella. Kagome fue hasta donde Inuyasha y lo rodeó con un brazo por la espalda analizando sus heridas, no había nada grave. Inmediatamente se percató de que la otra chica era su amiga de la universidad y no pudo evitar sorprenderse mucho aunque sabía lo convincente que llegaba a ser Sesshomaru si de mujeres se trataba.

- Lin… tú…

- Sí Kagome… sé que me lo advertiste, pero lo amo y él a mi –tomó la mano de su pareja- . No es como dijiste, no conmigo.

Como primera respuesta obtuvo una mirada de reprobación y preocupación de la otra chica mientras los hermanos se retaban con la mirada expectantes de lo que sus acompañantes hicieran. Kagome quiso decir algo para convencerla de que estaba equivocada y sería sólo un juego más para el otro, pero no lo hizo, quizás por pena o compromiso con el amigo de su hermana.

- ¿Y Kohaku? Los vi besarse y Sango ayer dijo que ustedes siguen en contacto,

Con esas palabras Sesshomaru apretó más la mano que sostenía y Lin sintió que el mundo se caía ante sí sin que pudiese hacer nada.

Él sabía que Kohaku la buscaba, pero no tenía idea de qué hubo entre ellos exactamente, no sabía que tuviesen algo serio… luego de unos instantes en los que no escuchó respuesta de Lin, soltó su mano y se retiró en silencio hacia la puerta principal saliendo sin decir nada más.

Lin sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y sus piernas no la sostenían más, se recargó en una mes cercana y respiró profundo recuperando la fuerza para salir casi corriendo a buscarlo. Le tomó unos segundos acostumbrarse al sol del medio día y cuando lo hizo no pudo encontrarlo, buscó con la mirada un camino, alguna ruta que pudiera seguir y vio la que tomaron el día anterior para ir hasta la cascada. Sin pensar en lo lejos que ésta se encontraba empezó a correr, descalza, con la firme intención de encontrarlo.

&&&&&

- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Inuyasha al ver a la chica salir corriendo.

- Ella no es como las mujeres con las que anda tu hermano, ella en verdad se enamoró de él… a pesar de que se lo advertí.

- Mi hermano es un imbécil ahora esperará que le ruegue para volver a jugar con ella, sería mejor que se detuviera y no fuera detrás de él.

- ¿Crees que hice lo correcto?

- Claro que lo hiciste, sólo la estás cuidando (N/A: no crean que pongo en mal a Aome, sólo hace lo que cualquiera haría…).

- Eso espero. Ves, vamos a curarte las heridas.

&&&&&

Saliendo de la casa pensó en lo que haría y se dirigió a las caballerizas para tomar un animal que lo llevase hasta el lago y la cascada. Durante el camino su mente sólo se ocupó de la gran velocidad que llevaba, de manejar bien al caballo para que no se lastimara. Cuando por fin llegó a su destinó bajó del animal y lo ató cerca del agua para que pudiese beber. Con su expresión fría acostumbrada se sentó en donde su madre solía hacerlo y miró al agua.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa¿Por qué te fuiste así?"

- Tu lo escuchaste, ella tiene a alguien más, ella … ella…

"¿Te traicionó¿En verdad eso crees¿La crees capaz de engañarte así?"

- Yo no…

"¿No dijiste que la amarías pasara lo que pasara? Y ahora mírate ésta es la primera prueba que tienen, que tienes y mira cómo reaccionas, mira lo que haces después de todo el temor y la inseguridad que ella pasó para estar contigo."

-Pero no…

"Eres un estúpido, ahora la tienes contigo… no deberías arriesgarte a perderla"

Un rato más pasó antes de que Sesshomaru terminada de entrar en razón, de enfrentar y apaciguar todo el rencor y hasta la inseguridad que sentía por la existencia de alguien más interesado en Lin, en la mujer que tanto amaba. Miró a su alrededor y subió al caballo regresando por un camino largo.

&&&&&

Terminaron de poner un par de curitas en las heridas de Inuyasha y fueron al jardín a comer un platillo que alguna cocinera hizo. Sesshomaru salió y se paró justo enfrente de su medio hermano.

- ¿Dónde está Lin?

- Eso deberías saberlo tú, no me digas que no la viste salir detrás de ti. –le contestó en tono retador Inuyasha.

&&&&&

- Inuyasha, no crees que deberíamos buscar a Lin.

- Sí, tal vez tengas razón, vamos a la las caballerizas, así deberá ser más fácil encontrarla.

&&&&&

Sesshomaru sintió como le clavaban mil agujas en él, en su interior, hirió a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, ella era su vida misma y ahora por un tonto enojo y celos sin sentido estaba herida. Regresó al interior de la casa y como ya había buscado en la habitación principal fue a las caballerizas, donde los caballos faltantes habían sido tomados por su hermano y la señorita que lo acompaña; según el caballerango. Luego fue a la cochera, preguntó a todos los empleados pero nadie sabía nada de ella. Se detuvo en el frente de la casa mirando la misa, pensando en dónde podría estar, el pueblo más cercano estaba muy lejos para ir caminando, cualquier cosa estaba demasiado lejos para ir sin algún transporte.

En un impulso se giró contra la pared y la golpeó con toda su fuerza lastimándose bastante los nudillos, pero justo en ese momento pensó saber dónde se encontraría Lin.

&&&&&

Recorrieron al camino despacio, esperando verla en algún sitio si tenían suerte ya que los alrededores eran muy extensos y llenos de peligros para alguien que no supiera cómo tratar el terreno. Un rato después de partir llegaron hasta una muralla de arbustos donde se escuchaba a lo lejos una caída de agua y un rastro se inmiscuía en ella, bajaron de los caballos y se acercaron a pie. Luego de cruzar la barrera no les fue difícil ver a la chica sentada en una roca observando el agua, caminaron lento hasta llegar a ella y sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

- Pensé que estaría aquí… -contestó desganada y con los ojos muy rojos producto de las lágrimas que hacía poco pararon.

Antes de que alguno de los dos visitantes pudiese decir algo escucharon a alguien que se acercaba y al voltear la mirada encontraron al hermano mayor con los ojos perdidos en la persona que buscaba. Sesshomaru se acercó lentamente y sin que Lin lo notara puso sus manos en sus hombros.

- Lin…

**CoNTiNuaRà...**

**Hello! A ver primero que nada quiero que sepan que todas tienen un pedacito de mi al leer el fic (ok, cursi pero cierto) . Mil gracias por sus reviews que son las haditas de la inspiraciòn.**

**Ahora quiero pedirles una gran gran disculpa por lo corto del capi, pero mañana tengo 3 exàmenes y en estos momentos bastante temperatura.. jeje pero querìa publicar porque es domingo.. jaja (supersticiòn :p).**

**Entonces nos vemos en el pròximo capi que va a estar pronto y màs largo de lo normal, lo prometo! Se cuidan mucho, byes!**

**Y me acaban de decir de los errores de dedo... muchas gracias y tratarè de corregirlo.**


	12. ¿Qué vendrá después?

**Nosotros dos**

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Rumiko san, y la historia es sólo porque me fascinan jaja.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena.

Dedicación:

**Ok... esta vez sin comentarios más que... no seas mensis!**

Volteó hacia donde se escuchó la voz que tan bien conocía, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas irremediablemente y no evitó que salieran, a pesar de que su orgullo ahora estaba creciendo y amenazaba con jugarle una mala pasada.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron a los ojos y se retiraron sin decir nada, si bien no confiaban en Sesshomaru entendieron que no había razón que convenciera a una mujer enamorada.

- Lin… -puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, ella lo miraba expectante desde el suelo donde estaba sentada. – Lamento haberme ido así.

- ¿Me crees capaz de hacerte algo así? –preguntó a secas más herida que enojada.

- No

- Entonces… no debiste reaccionar así, ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí buscándote, esperándote… tú sabías que iba a salir con él y… no tienes por qué cuestionar mi pasado…- en ese momento recordó un encuentro que tuvo con Kikyo días atrás.

FLASHBACK

La maestra iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela y la vio de pie como esperando a alguien, entonces se acercó hasta ella y le preguntó si estaba ocupada, al obtener un "no" como respuesta la invitó a tomar algo en la cafetería.

- Supongo que sabes de qué quiero hablarte.

- Sí, eso creo… pero no lo considero necesario, tal vez no lo parezca pero puedo cuidarme.

- Eso no lo dudo, vi tus expedientes, espero no te moleste, ahí me di cuenta de lo independiente que eres y por eso mismo te digo que tengas más cuidado… tal vez seas autosuficiente pero no tienes un apoyo además de ti misma, conozco a Sesshomaru y podrá hacerte creer que eres todo para él sin muchos problemas.

Las palabras de Kikyo enojaban algo a Lin, ya que las consideraba como una insinuación de que era débil e indefensa, lo que menos le gustaría ser.

- Gracias por la advertencia, pero…

- No me digas nada –la interrumpió- ahora sólo te queda confiar o no en mi, sólo recuerda que hace mucho tiempo que lo conozco y por eso te lo advierto, no me gustaría verte entre su innumerable lista de mujeres.

Se puso de pie y se marchó dejando a la otra enojada y confundida, tal vez fuese cierto, quizás no debería meterse con él, pero si ya había pasado por tantas cosas… ¿Un hombre podría vencerla? Definitivamente eso no pasaría.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Al final, debía hacer caso de las advertencias -Se puso de pie pero antes de que se pudiese marchar Sesshomaru la detuvo.

- ¿Entonces esto es todo? Después de anoche, después de estar juntos como lo hicimos quieres que todo termine aquí sin más.

- Sí – se soltó y se alejó buscando a los dos que se marcharon antes.- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

- Claro –respondió Inuyasha ayudándola a subir a un caballo tomando el otro junto con Kagome.

Partieron así los tres en silencio, Lin no conocía el camino así que los siguió con los ojos inundados todo el tiempo. Cuando por fin llegaron a dejar los caballos el chico las ayudó a bajar y luego las dejó a solas para que hablaran, pasados unos instantes Kagome se decidió a decir algo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí… gracias… ¿Puedo regresar con ustedes a la ciudad?

- Claro¿Quieres que nos vayamos ahora?

- Cuando ustedes quieran…

- Sí… ve por tus cosas, nos iremos ahora… pero toma tu tiempo.

- Gracias

Lin se retiró con la cabeza baja conteniendo las lágrimas que salían casi sin control. Kagome fue a buscar a Inuyasha y lo encontró en el vestíbulo.

- Oye… ¿Crees que podamos irnos ahora mismo?

- Sí… ¿Cómo está tu amiga?

- Creo que no muy bien… lamento que haya terminado así hoy.

- No es tu culpa, todo es por el imbécil de Sesshomaru.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que la chica regresó con su equipaje y los ojos rojos y partieron a la ciudad. El camino fue tenso con ella mirando el camino y tragando lágrimas en seco mientras los otros dos no decían nada por respeto a la chica. La dejaron en su casa algunas horas después con la misma mirada vacía.

- Gracias –dijo antes de bajar del auto.

- No hay por qué. –Lin descendió y Kagome la siguió.

- No deberías ir mañana a la escuela, yo puedo avisar a la coordinación que estás enferma…

- Gracias… pero no sé si sea lo mejor, no me quiero dejar vencer ahora.

- Está bien, si decides no ir sólo avísame. –le sonrió y se despidió de ella para regresar con Inuyasha.

&&&&&

Entraron al departamento de la chica y se sentaron en la sala ella con una taza de té y él con un vaso de güisqui.

- Jaja… sólo espero que no se repita lo de anoche -se burló.

- Feh¡Claro que no!

- Oye hace mucho que tus padres no vienen a Japón…

- Sí, pero estarán aquí la próxima semana… quieren hablar de… de Kikyo

Agachó la mirada y dejó el vaso en una de las mesas de centro, Kagome lo miró y no resistió el impulso de sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo con tanta calidez como le fue posible, desde luego que él le correspondió de la misma forma.

Ahora esa "chiquilla" era una de sus mejores amigas; ella siempre lo escuchaba y ayudaba sin importar qué, desde que Kikyo y él terminaron ella fue su apoyo principal.

Respiró su perfume dulce y fresco como la brisa de la mañana, sintió su cabello suave y con un olor único característico de ella, luego notó cómo lo envolvían sus brazos tiernos e inocentes; así uno a uno fue notando todos los detalles antes imperceptibles de la chica hasta que sintió su corazón acelerarse por estar tan cerca de ella y se separó de súbito.

"¿Qué demonios me pasa?".

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome se dio cuenta perfectamente del cambio y la razón de ésta, quizás ahora ya no la miraba como antes, quizás pudo notar las cosas que le eran invisibles y tal vez… sólo tal vez… "Pero qué estoy pensando, él acaba de terminar con MI HERMANA y la ama, la ama demasiado"

Ahora se encontraban envueltos en una atmósfera algo incómoda para ambos dada la situación, se miraron a los ojos pero de inmediato volvieron a evitarse.

- ¿Te gustan los videojuegos? –preguntó la chica para terminar la incomodidad.

- Hace mucho que no juego…

- Pues ahora es buen momento, vamos. (N/A: tengo trauma con esas cosas, siempre he querido jugar pero nomás no le hallo… jeje)

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta su habitación sentándose los dos enfrente de la televisión, así empezaron a jugar, al principio fue algo rudo ya que Inuyasha tenía que tomar la práctica perdida pero después resultó bastante divertido para ambos.

&&&&&

Era bastante de noche y ella seguía de la misma forma que antes, recostada en su cama con los ojos rojos y las lágrimas saliendo a pausas, necias a retirarse y dejarla libre para ser.

"Fue mi decisión, así lo quise y no tengo por qué arrepentirme… además de todo no… no… debería… intento no hacerlo pero es inútil, igual lo amo… Sesshomaru te amo, pero ahora ya no hay manera de volver atrás…"

&&&&&

El teléfono del departamento sonó interrumpiendo el juego justo en lo más interesante, luego de poner la pausa Kagome contestó.

- Sango…

- Hola Kagome, de casualidad no sabes dónde está Inuyasha, es que Miroku lo ha querido localizar todo el día pero tiene apagado el celular…

- Inuyasha… él bueno él… está… aquí conmigo…

- ¿Contigo?... bueno… luego hablamos de eso, justamente hace días que quiero que hablemos de eso. Pero ahora aprovechando que están juntos, vengan a mi departamento, hay algo importante que necesitamos decirles.

- ¿A estas horas?

- Por favor, en verdad es importante.

- Sí, bueno… vamos para allá.

Colgó el teléfono y le explicó al chico, salieron lo más pronto posible pero sin apagar el juego.

&&&&&

Llegaron a casa de Sango y había una mesa puesta lista para que cuatro personas cenaran, de inmediato preguntaron a qué de debía la ocasión, qué celebraban, pero no fue hasta el final de la velada que los chicos les dijeron.

- Nos vamos a casar –les indicó Sango mostrándoles el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular, ambos se sorprendieron bastante, pero Kagome no tardó en abrazar a su amiga.

- Mi amigo Inuyasha, no te sorprendas tanto, sólo nos vamos a casar.

- Es que no te imagino a ti casado.

- Ser de poca fe, si yo amo a Sango

Las chicas interrumpieron la plática y así los cuatro iniciaron una reunión que duraría varias horas, eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Inuyasha y Kagome salieron del departamento, él la llevó al suyo pero no pudo evitar entrar a terminar el juego, si hay algo que los hombres como él no toleran es un reto.

- No te atreves, lo que pasa es que me tienes miedo, pero lo entiendo… lo dejaremos para otra ocasión-dijo Kagome para obligarlo.

Pasó casi una hora hasta que uno de los dos, Inuyasha, perdió. Ahora lo que quedaba era irse a su casa, sin embargo la burla de su amiga fue demasiada como para resistirse a atacarla.

- Ya verás.

Se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndola caer sobre la cama y sin espera le hizo cosquillas sin parar, observados desde lejos parecían dos niños pequeños jugando aunque en la realidad Kagome estaba bastante nerviosa por tenerlo así tan cerca de ella.

Cuando la vio algo exhausta de tanto luchas la apresó entre sus brazos y se recostó a su lado en la cama, sintió la respiración agitada de su amiga y acomodó el cabello que caía desordenado sobre su rostro.

Ella se vio así entre sus brazos tan cerca de él y sintió la adrenalina recorrerla en un instante, no supo qué hacer así que sólo se dejó llevar cerrando los ojos y escuchando su corazón calmarse se quedó dormida.

Inuyasha sintió la respiración de Kagome calmarse poco a poco hasta quedar a un ritmo bastante lento, la miró son soltarla y de dio cuenta del sueño profundo en el que estaba, pensó en levantarse y cubrirla con una frazada pero algo que no entendió, un impulso sin razón aparente, la acercó más a él y cerró los ojos esperando caer dormido.

&&&&&

El sol salió como todas las mañanas y golpeó como suave pañuelo sus ojos cerrados y algo hinchados, los fue abriendo lentamente conforme la luz la dejó. Miró a su lado y vio que era hora para ir a la escuela, lo dudó un momento pero huir no era la solución adecuada.

&&&&&

Llegó a la entrada de la universidad y respiró profundo para darse valor, entró y en cafetería vio a sus amigas sentadas como todas las mañanas, se acercó y notó el anillo en el dedo anular de Sango y preguntó, el tema del compromiso fue lo que las ocupó hasta que tuvieron que entrar a clase.

&&&&&

Miró hacia arriba y vio el número del salón en el que debía estar en la segunda hora del primer día, intentó caminar hasta él pero se dio cuenta de que toda su fortaleza no llegaba a tanto, no sería capaz de enfrentarlo cara a cara. Desvió su camino hasta la oficina de la coordinación y fue con el encargado para plantearle la situación.

- Necesito algunas horas libres para trabajar, usted sabe mi situación y quería reacomodar mis horarios y… presentar el examen para no cursar Matemáticas…

- A estas alturas del semestre será algo difícil… si hubiese dicho algo antes…

- Es que ahora necesito ese tiempo libre, por favor... –su tono era más bien de súplica.

- No te garantizo nada, regresa mañana para ver qué puedo arreglar.

-Muchas gracias.

Se retiró en silencio pensando en su derrota en como por primera vez desde hacía mucho estaba triste por alguien y nunca herida de esa forma a causa de un hombre, el amor y su orgullo.

&&&&&

Sesshomaru caminaba hacia afuera de la sala de maestros cuando un hombre lo interrumpió para pedirle un favor.

- Necesito que aplique un examen para no cursar la materia de Matemáticas, pero tiene que ser lo antes posible.

- ¿Lin'

- Sí, bien veo que está enterado de la situación ¿Cree que pueda ser la semana que entra?

- Puede ser mañana mismo, de todas formas lo aprobará, pregúntele a ella.

Se marchó sin decir nada más pero sabiendo que el daño hecho era más serio de lo que pensaba y ahora… no sabía si estaba dispuesto a intentar arreglarlo, no después de la casa de campo.

&&&&&

Terminó de hacer una llamada con su celular y se dirigió a la salida, hoy Miroku pasaría por Sango y Lin se había marchado ya así que sola caminó hasta la entrada a esperar a que pasara por ella, estaba nerviosa, mucho más de lo usual luego de lo ocurrido esa mañana. El auto llegó y ella subió saludándolo con algo de tensión en la voz, necesitaban hablar y aclarar algo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Inuyasha.

- A tu departamento o al mío…

El chico tomó rumbo al de ella debido a que no quería llevarla al suyo, las cosas eran muy delicadas y lo que menos quería era que se malinterpretaran sus intenciones. Se sirvieron algo y se sentaron en la sala, cerca y mirándose de frente.

- Kagome yo… lo sie…-

- No –le interrumpió- no digas que lo sientes porque no fue tu culpa… fue algo que ambos… pues…

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué pasó eso? –ahora su tono era de tristeza.

- No lo sé… tal vez… -hizo una pausa al mirar sus ojos dorados y cristalinos perdidos en la nada, anhelantes de algo, tal vez de sentirse amado, tal vez de una amiga, tal vez de Kikyo…- Inuyasha por favor sólo hay que olvidarlo, al final no fue nada y nosotros nos hemos llevado muy bien como para arruinarlo ahora sólo por una tontería.

"¿Una tontería? – Pensaba Inuyasha- ¿Eso fue para ti? Kagome… no…"

- Está bien, creo que tienes razón, entonces aquí no pasó nada. Y será mejor que me vaya ahora, tengo muchas cosas pendientes en la oficina.

Se despidió de ella aparentando ambos normalidad y se fue rodeado de dudas e inseguridad, mismas que Kagome conservó para sí.

FLASHBACK

Abrió los ojos y de alguna forma sintió que la mañana era fría a pesar de no tenerlo en la piel, miró un poco a su izquierda y lo vio abrazándola, estaba dormido y lucía tan tranquilo como un niño pequeño e inocente. Un hormigueo en la boca del estómago la invadió y la obligó a mirar los labios del chico, entreabiertos con su suave aliento.

Inuyasha despertó de un sueño que no recordaba, tranquilo y hasta alegre, esperaba sentirse solo como era desde su rompimiento con Kikyo, pero no fue así. Supo de inmediato que estaba con alguien, con una persona que lo hizo sentir acompañado por no decir que un poco más que eso, querido. Bajó la mirada y se topó con la de ella, unos minutos eternos se perdieron del mundo hasta que en una espontánea complicidad sus labios se tocaron, un roce suave que en pocos instantes se transformó en un beso apasionado y casi incontrolable. Se abrazaron con más fuerza acercando sus cuerpos, sintiendo sus corazones latir al unísono. Las manos de Kagome encontraron la camisa desfajada de Inuyasha y se introdujeron para sentir su abdomen marcado mientras las de él encontraron el vientre descubierto de la chica acariciándolo con suaves movimientos. Las cosas se les salían cada vez más de control hasta que el sonido del despertador los hizo reaccionar de súbito. Se separaron y sin mirarse o decir nada el chico dejó el departamento.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Aquí estoy con el capi.. jeje disculpen la tardanza. Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo TTTT de verdad me hacen feliz. Tmb muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews y por haber llegado hasta este punto de la historia.**

**Sé que ahora probablemente me quieran matar... y con justa razón, pero recuerden que lo que el destino es curioso... y aunque pona trabas el final es muy dulce... bueno ok... jaja eso y q no ando muy feliz que digamos... jaja**

**En fin, ya me voy y espero que les guste, si pueden déjen un review quen sea un zape virtual! Byes!**

****


	13. El ángel guardián

**Nosotros dos**

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Rumiko san, y la historia es sólo porque me fascinan jaja.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena.

Dedicación:

**Jenys algo raro me pasó ayer... jaja luego t llamo**

Terminó su turno en el restaurant y salió con la mochila en el hombro igual que todas las noches, sin embargo en lugar de buscar un taxi prefirió caminar un rato, igual su departamento estaba demasiado lejos para ir todo el trayecto a pie pero por lo menos unos momentos de sentir el aire frío en su rostro le caerían bien.

Las calles por las que pasaba eran como otras tantas, a esas horas vacías y peligrosas en ciertas zonas, cosa que Lin no tomó en cuenta. Dio vuelta en una esquina, iba distraída y chocó contra alguien, en el momento se asustó pero de inmediato pidió una disculpa e intentó seguir con su camino pero el hombre se lo impidió. La sostuvo por un brazo y la miró de pies a cabeza repetidas veces como buscando algo, ella estaba muy asustada y sin poder gritar o pedir más auxilio que invocar al hombre que amaba con el pensamiento.

Sintió como la estrechaban contra la pared con mucha fuerza, el dolor fue intenso en su espalda pero más bien en su cabeza, cerró los ojos intentando pensar en alguna forma de defenderse, tratando de no llorar… ya que las intenciones del sujeto eran obvias… las rodillas le fallaron y empezó a caer al suelo, sentía una mano del tipo sostenerla por el cuello cortándole algo la respiración mientras con la otra intentaba inmiscuirse en sus ropas. Trató de soltarse, de golpearlo o empujarlo pero todo fue inútil, transcurrieron algunos segundos que a Lin le parecieron una eternidad en el infierno.

De repente le fue posible respirar mejor, abrió los ojos buscando para dónde escapar sin que le importara mucho la razón de su libertad, pero mirada se topó con alguien familiar, él, a quién tanto llamó con el alma ahora estaba ahí, cuidándola, batiéndose contra quien quiso dañarla. Los vio un instante si reaccionar, ahora temía por él, pero no fue mucho tiempo puesto que con un puñetazo certero en la mandíbula del agresor, éste quedó tirado en el suelo inconciente.

Sesshomaru se acomodó el saco y tanteó el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio mientras la buscaba con la mirada, cuando ambos se encontraron se quedaron estáticos sólo observando al otro, él la miró y no quería detenerse, sentía necesidad de estar con ella, de poder quitar las lágrimas de su rostro y hacerle ver que ya todo estaba bien, sin embargo no era seguro que Lin lo permitiese. Una eternidad después ella corrió para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y fue ampliamente correspondida.

- Gracias… muchas gracias. –murmuró casi inaudible, él le respondió abrazándola más fuerte.

Él miró hacia donde se encontraba el inconciente y se cayó en cuenta de que todavía había peligro si despertaba, así que sin pedir permiso tomó a Lin en brazos y caminó hasta subirla al auto y partir juntos.

&&&&&

Llegaron al departamento del chico quien notando a su pareja todavía adolorida la llevó en brazos hasta su propia habitación.

- No era necesario que…

- No digas nada, descansa.

Se acercó hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama junto a ella, retiró unos mechones que caían sobre su cuello y la miró, algo ensombrecida por lo recién vivido pero aún así hermosa como siempre. Se agachó lentamente hacia el rostro de Lin y cerró los ojos, la chica pensó que la besaría, que podría sentirlo de nuevo suyo, sin embargo él sólo puso sus labios en su frente al tiempo en que decía.

- Buenas noches.

Ella se quedó helada por aquellas simples palabras pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había sido ella la causante de que no estuvieran juntos, todo por su orgullo y por no confiar como decía hacerlo. Sesshomaru empezó a separarse, pero ella lo detuvo con ambas manos en su espalda dejando sus rostros muy cerca.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho… no sé que…. Estaba pensando. Sólo quiero estar contigo porque te amo y cada minuto que estás lejos es imposible de soportar.

Terminó de hablar con los ojos cerrados impidiéndoles el paso a las nuevas lágrimas, esperó que él se fuera, que la rechazara, esperó muchas cosas pero para su fortuna pasó justo lo que más deseaba. Sintió cómo se alejaba de ella y se ponía de pie, Sesshomaru le dio la vuelta a la cama y se recostó del otro lado para abrazarla y depositar varios besos suaves en su cuello.

- Oye… no te pregunté si estabas bien…

- Estoy bien… -contestó sin dejar de besarla. Se produjo un silencio corto y tranquilo que Sesshomaru rompió- Nunca te dejaría, aunque quisieras… -Lin escuchó esas palabras y abrió sus ojos ya relajados por la reconciliación.

- Es cierto… ¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?

- Porque te seguí… -su tono se volvió algo cortante.

- Y me alegro de que lo hayas hecho…

Se giró hacia él y lo besó en los labios con increíble ternura. Luego se abrazó a él recargándose en su cuello. Miró por encima de ella y notó una pequeña mancha roja en la funda de la almohada, inmediatamente la separó de sí y la miró preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estás herida… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –se puso de pie

- Estoy bien… no tengo na… -ella misma interrumpió sus palabras al ver la almohada que su acompañante le señaló- No sabía que fuera tan….

- Te llevaré a un hospital.

- No –contestó como reflejo- es que… no me gustan los hospitales, dan mala suerte.- Sesshomaru la miró con los ojos suplicantes y no fue capaz de negarse.

- Está bien… llamaré a alguien que venga aquí, pero ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?

- Sí… -sonrió.

Sesshomaru telefoneó al médico de la familia para que los visitara de inmediato, luego volvió a recostarse con ella, a abrazarla y a besarla demostrándole lo mucho que la amaba. El timbre se escuchó y él fue a abrir la puerta dejando entrar a un hombre algo mayor, do ojos pequeños y barriga.

- Hola Sesshomaru, tanto tiempo… no es común que me llames a estas horas.

- Dr. Moushin, es un caso especial, ella está en la recámara. –el médico fue hasta el lugar indicado y encontró a una jovencita sentada en la cama que vestía una bata que obviamente no era suya. – Y bien¿Cuál es el problema? – Lin se llevó una mano hasta la herida.

- Fue contra la pared, pero en verdad no creo que sea grave, me siento bien… -cuando la chica explicó la herida el médico irremediablemente volteó a ver a Sesshomaru acusándolo de algo.

- No pienses estupideces y trabaja.

El Dr. Moushin examinó la herida, la limpió y les dijo que no era necesario dar puntadas, no era tan profunda, luego se dio cuenta de la marca en el brazo de Lin y de la de su cuello también.

- Sesshomaru más te vale que tengas una buena explicación para esto o si no… créeme que esta clase de cosas no las encubro.

- Fue en la calle –interrumpió ella- Alguien me atacó al salir de mi trabajo –un par de lágrimas corrieron por su rostro al recordar el incidente- Pero él me salvó… de no ser por Sesshomaru algo mucho peor hubiese sucedido…

El médico los miró a los dos para acabar de creer la historia y luego se encogió de hombros, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando notó algo en las manos de Lin.

- ¿Hace mucho que tienes así las uñas? –preguntó refiriéndose al débil aspecto general y a algunas pequeñas decoloraciones.

- No… bueno, no lo sé, creo que no demasiado…

A esa pregunta le siguieron muchas otras sobre su alimentación y su salud en general, la chica siempre respondía diciendo que estaba bien y que nada pasaba sin embargo Moushin seguía preguntando y El otro hombre miraba algo desesperado por no saber a dónde iba a llegar el médico. Algo rendido por las respuestas cortas y poco informativas de la chica, el doctor tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación haciéndole una seña a Sesshomaru para que lo siguiera, aunque de todas formas él lo hubiera hecho.

- Qué pasa, para qué tantas preguntas, Moushin.

- Mira –escribió algo en una receta- Que se haga estos análisis y luego me llamas, antes no te puedo decir nada, tu amiga no coopera mucho.

- Es mi novia…

- ¿Tú novia?... Eso sí es nuevo, como sea, que se los haga pronto.

- Moushin dime algo, no te puedes ir así –le ordenó al detenerlo del brazo.

- Primero suéltame, -él lo hizo- Muy bien, ahora te digo: no sé qué tenga, con suerte y es una anemia pero tenemos que asegurarnos. Que se haga pronto los análisis.

Se marchó el visitante y Sesshomaru miró la receta con rabia, la dejó en la mesa y respiró profundo para calmarse antes de regresar con Lin, sabía que si no era con calma no la convencería de hacérselos. Cuando entró en la habitación la encontró profundamente dormida, así que sólo se recostó a su lado para mirarla hasta el amanecer pues las advertencias del doctor lo dejaron bastante preocupado, temeroso de que algo le pudiese suceder a la persona que más amaba.

&&&&&

Era sábado por la mañana y Kagome todavía dormía profundo cuando el teléfono la sacó del sueño asustándola, cuando contestó era quien menos esperaba.

- Si…

- Kagome… estabas dormida jaja… lo siento no quise despertarte.

- Kikyo… ¿Cómo estás? –se sentó en la cama para despejarse.

- Sí, aquí las cosas están muy tranquilas, estoy en una haciendo en un lugar precioso, los dueños son de Japón también y tienen muchas cosas interesantes, inclusive he pasado mucho tiempo el en templo del lugar.

- ¿Aprendiendo oficios de sacerdotisa? Jaja… no te imagino.

- Jaja… creo que ni yo… pero ha sido muy interesante. Y cómo estás tú.

- Bien, aquí las cosas están de lo más normales… bueno casi, Sango y Miroku se van a casar…

- Vaya, dales mis felicitaciones.

- Sí, claro, pero me dijeron que estás invitada a la boda, quieren que vengas, pero todavía falta mucho, no han fijado la fecha exacta…

- Bien… mantenme al tanto… -un pequeño silencio se produjo luego de que las últimas palabras de Kikyo fueran algo sombrías.- ¿Has visto a Inuyasha? –preguntó sin más poniendo a su hermana bastante nerviosa.

- Sí… él… él está bien.

- Tranquila, no te pongas así… -la calmó- dime… ¿Lo has viso con alguien? –Kagome sintió la adrenalina recorrerla, pues si bien no tenía razón, se sentía culpable, como si hubiese traicionado a su hermana.

- No –respondió al fin.

- Kagome, necesito que siempre me digas la verdad, sé que cuando él encuentre a otra persona va a… ser difícil, pero necesito saber la verdad. ¿Me lo prometes?

- Sí, te lo prometo.

- Gracias, Kagome. Y dime ¿Cómo van las cosas en la escuela?

Así siguieron conversando por largo rato, suficiente para que a la menor le diera hambre, fue a la cocina a ver qué podía prepararse mientras continuaba hablando. Iba pasando por la puerta justo en el momento en que tocaron, se asomó por el ojo (N/A: el hoyo para ver para afuera, sólo que no sé si así se llama). Sostuvo la respiración un momento hasta que Kikyo la notó extraña y preguntó qué sucedía.

- Nada, lo siento, oye acaban de llamas a la puerta ¿Me llamas después? O mándame el número de la hacienda…

- Claro, yo te llamo luego… cuídate mucho.

- Tu también.

Colgó sin más dejando a su hermana bastante extrañada, abrió la puerta y miró desconcertada al chico. Algo confundida.

- Inuyasha, pasa… -él entró sin fijarse antes en ella pero al verla cerrar la puerta enrojeció mucho y se giró hacia la ventana.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ashhh…. Kagome ¡Qué crees que haces! –le regañó.

- ¡Pues te dejo entrar! Ay qué tonto eres, vienes a mi casa cuanto me acabo de levantar y todaví… -dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que en efecto, se acababa de levantar y todavía traía las ropas apropiadas para eso, sin decir algo caminó a su habitación.

Entró a su recámara y se miró en el espejo, vestía ropa interior verde limón bastante notoria a causa del delgado camisón violeta que llevaba, nada que dejara mucho ala imaginación. De inmediato enrojeció y se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se reprochó por abrir así la puerta, luego respiró profundo intentando resignarse para luego vestirse y volver a la sala donde el chico miraba la calle de pie junto a una ventana.

- Inuyasha…- volteó despacio a verla..

- No debí venir sin avisar.

- Bueno… no debí abrir así la puerta –rió algo más por pena que por convicción. - ¿Quieres tomar algo¿Ya desayunaste?

- No… gracias, venía a pedirte que pasaras el día conmigo, empezando por el desayuno…

El tono del chico era algo tímido y Kagome se extrañó bastante… luego pensó en kikyo y estuvo a punto de negarse, sin embargo… no fue capaz de negarse a pasar un rato a su lado.

- Claro, será un placer. –sonrió y lo miró a los ojos sin notar el color carmesí que también estaba en las mejillas del chico.

&&&&&

Abrió los ojos despacio por la luz que la cegaba, cuando logró enfocar algo fue a él haciendo algo que le parecía colgar el teléfono, luego lo vio acercarse y besarla en los labios par darle los buenos días.

- Buenos días… Es tarde ¿cierto?

- No… ¿Por qué lo crees?

- Hablabas por teléfono

- Larga distancia, pero debemos darnos prisa o se nos hará tarde.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –hubo un silencio momentáneo.

- Debes hacerte unos análisis…

- No creo que sea necesario, estoy bien.

- Eso no fue lo que dijo el médico, ahora toma –le entregó algo de ropa doblada y todavía con la etiqueta de una de las tiendas más exclusivas (N/A: no les encanta como Sessho lo consigue todo siempre jaja).

- Pero…

- No está a discusión.

Salió de la habitación para darle a entender que esta vez no había opciones. Lin suspiró sin terminar de aceptar lo que haría, no le gustaban los hospitales en lo más mínimo, no desde que era niña y pasó ahí un par de días mientras su familia moría y nadie encontraba a alguien que la cuidara. Tomó un baño y se puso la ropa, fue hasta la sala donde lo abrazó por la espalda, luego fueron hasta el laboratorio donde le harían los análisis.

Entraron y el lugar era acogedor, lo cual la tranquilizó, pero lo no suficiente para que dejara de tomar con fuerza la mano de Sesshomaru. Pocos monitos después la hicieron pasar, sola, al lugar donde tomarían la muestra, a pesar de sus nerviosismo lo hicieron rápido y pudo regresar con él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le dijo al sentirla fría.

- Sí…

- Se sentirá mejor después de que coma algo. Ya tenemos la dirección del médico al que se le enviarán los resultados, muchas gracias eso es todo. –dijo la enfermera.

Salieron del lugar y fueron hasta un pequeño lugar que le gustaba a Sesshomaru, hicieron su orden y notó que en la de ella sólo había café, jugo y algo de fruta, pero no dijo nada. Pasó un rato y Lin terminó su desayuno y él le ofreció darle algo en la boca, ella intentó negarse amablemente.

- Es casi medio día y te sacaron sangre, debes comer algo más que eso. –ella sonrió y aceptó todo lo que él le dio desde ese momento.

&&&&&

Pasaron juntos el día entero y para cuando cayó la noche estaban en el departamento de Inuyasha compartiendo una cena de sopas instantáneas (N/A: jaja la comida ninja que tanto le gusta a Inu… qué lindo:p).

- Kagome… necesito pedirte un favor…

- Claro, para eso estamos los amigos.

- Mañana hay una reunión familiar en la casa de mis padres… y no quiero ir solo… esas reuniones son… ¿Podrías acompañarme por favor?

- Claro… -respondió dudosa- Pero no crees que haya problemas, tú sabes, a tus padres les agradaba Kikyo y…

- Y lo de ella ya terminó –dijo algo dolido- Además tú eres mi amiga, tengo derecho de estar contigo cuando quiera.

Terminaron la conversación planeando el día siguiente y siguieron conversando hasta que se hizo hora de que Kagome se fuera a su casa, Inuyasha insistió en acompañarla en su auto pero ella no pensaba dejarlo así que le arrebató las llaves del vehículo y corrió dándole vueltas a la mesa y los sillones. Estuvieron así jugando al gato y al ratón un buen rato hasta que cayó rendida en un sofá y él se sentó a su lado deteniéndola con un abrazo. Sintió la respiración agitada de la chica y se recargó en su pecho para sentir latir su corazón.

- Te falta condición física- se burló de ella que ahora estaba totalmente estática por la cercanía del muchacho.- ¿Qué pasa? –se levantó al no recibir respuesta y quedó a escasos centímetros de sus labios. – Perdóname.

Luego la besó con pasión y urgencia, acercó sus cuerpos recargándola más en el respaldo, Kagome sintió el roce de sus labios, el sabor de su boca y su desmesurada cercanía, una ola de adrenalina y pasión la recorrió haciendo que soltara las llaves causantes de todo y lo abrazara con toda su desesperación.

Se recostaron sin darse cuenta y sin dejar de besarse y sentirse, cada vez les costaba más trabajo respirar, Inuyasha se separó de sus labios para besar su cuello, lo recorrió con calma, degustándolo y haciéndola sentir cosas desconocidas. Sin pensar en lo que hacían siguieron adelante, él desabotonó la blusa de Kagome y acarició su abdomen desnudo con los labios para luego regresar a la boca de la chica, se dieron otro beso lleno de un sentimiento indefinido que ahora los impulsaba a ir más allá.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Aquí está estecapi, espero que ahora nadie me quiera matar jaja el que sigue creo que va a estar interesante. **

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz e igual muchisims gracias por leer la historia :D**

**Ahora quiero responder un review que me llamó la atención porque decía que esperaba que no me molestara... amiga claro que no! al contrario, muchísimas gracias por toda tu opinión.**

**Byes!**

**PD**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.**


	14. Juntos de nuevo

**Nosotros dos**

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Rumiko san, y la historia es sólo porque me fascinan jaja.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena.

Dedicación:

**Hello! A cómo amaneciste hoy? Ojalá que muy bien... no creas que te estoy haciendo la barba para pedirte ropa prestada... osea nooo, me tapo un ojo, me tapo el otro y NADA QUE VER! jajaja**

Inuyasha bajó de nuevo colmando de besos el cuello y el vientre de Kagome hasta que llegó a su pantalón y lo desabrochó, la recorrió con las manos marcando su figura encima del brasier que parecía quemarle a la chica, sus piró al sentirlo así y alzó un poco su espalda dando espacio para que lo desabrochara y así lo hizo. La chica lo miró y desabrocho su camisa viendo fijamente los ojos miel que la perdían en un mundo sin restricciones, le retiró por completo la prenda y lo obligó a sentarse quedando ella encima. Se besaron con la misma pasión de momentos antes, la caricia se prolongó indefinidamente hasta que por la mente de la chica se pasó la conversación de la mañana

FLASHBACK

- ¿Lo has viso con alguien? –Kagome sintió la adrenalina recorrerla, pues si bien no tenía razón, se sentía culpable, como si hubiese traicionado a su hermana.

- No –respondió al fin.

- Kagome, necesito que siempre me digas la verdad, sé que cuando él encuentre a otra persona va a… ser difícil, pero necesito saber la verdad. ¿Me lo prometes?

- Sí, te lo prometo.

- Gracias, Kagome.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Entonces se separó de él y se puso de pie para vestirse totalmente, él la miró desde el sillón algo desilusionado y temeroso de haberla lastimado u ofendido.

- Las cosas no pueden ser así… Inuyasha… -le hablaba de espaldas reteniendo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, aunque no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

- Kagome… yo… perdóname, no quiero hacerte daño.

- No me haces daño a mi, ni a nadie –se giró para verlo de frente- Es mi problema, porque Kikyo es mi hermana y esta mañana le prometí que le diría si estabas con alguien y ahora esa persona soy yo, no puedo lastimarla así.

- ¿Lastimarla?

- Sí Inuyasha, lastimarla porque todavía te ama, todavía siente lo mismo por ti… ustedes terminaron por un engaño, por un malentendido y el orgullo de mi hermana.- el chico permaneció en silencio y con la mirada perdida. - Ves… ustedes aún sienten algo… -dijo con dolor al ver la reacción del otro. – el aludido guardó silencio por unos instantes y luego respondió.

- ¿Y lo que siento por ti? –Kagome se paralizó al escuchar eso, entonces sí sentía algo por ella y no era sólo una distracción momentánea...

- Inuyasha, tengo que decírselo antes de que pase algo. –se sentó a su lado lo tomó de las manos.- Ya que lo haga, veremos… por favor, -Kagome iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpida por un dedo de Inuyasha que selló sus labios con ternura

- Hazlo… cuando lo creas prudente –habló pausado y cerró los ojos para besarla en la frente.- Vamos, te guío a tu casa… ¿Vendrás conmigo mañana?

- Una promesa es una promesa –sonrió- Como acordamos.

&&&&&

Era medio día del domingo y la, como siempre tensa, reunión familiar se llevaba a cabo con los padres de Inuyasha, él mismo, Kagome y sesshomaru presentes. Ninguno de los dos hijos entendía por qué su padre se empeñaba en hacerlos estar juntos si nunca se habían llevado bien. En un momento las dos mujeres se quedaron solas e irremediablemente el tema de Kikyo salió a flote.

- ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

- Muy bien señora, gracias, está tranquila descubriendo cosas que al parecer le han gustado mucho.

- No piensa volver pronto, cierto.

- No… no creo.

- Me da gusto que mi hijo y tú se lleven tan bien –cambió radicalmente de tema poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

- Sí… somos buenos amigos.

- Claro, amigos. –sonrió para volver al lado de su esposo.

Mientras las dos mujeres estuvieron a solas se produjo un nuevo pleito entre hermanos que terminó con la partida del mayor.

- Me alegra que te hayas consolado tan pronto, Inuyasha –atacó primero Sesshomaru.

- No te metas en lo que no te importa, mejor preocúpate por no engañar a niñas. –el padre de ambos miró con severidad al aludido.

- Ella no es una niña y es mi novia.

- Claro, por eso la vi llorar el otro día y no vino hoy contigo.

- Está ocupada. –dijo refiriéndose a que se encontraba en el trabajo- Será mejor que me vaya, por tu propio bien. –y salió de ahí sin despedirse de nadie.

La reunió transcurrió sin más incidentes graves aunque Kagome estuvo bastante incómoda luego del incidente con la madre de Inuyasha.

&&&&&

Era lunes por la mañana, la segunda hora de clases, y Sesshomaru esperó verla entrar un poco antes como siempre, sin embargo no sucedió, pasaron los primeros minutos y tampoco apareció, terminada la clase tomó el celular y llamó al de la chica ausente. Mientras timbraba se preguntó mil cosas diferentes, dónde estaba, si estaría bien, tal vez lo necesitaba en ese momento. Justo antes de que se rindiera por la desesperación y colgara escuchó la agitada voz que tanto esperaba.

- Si…

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sesshomaru… -sonrió y su tono se tornó más alegre- Sí, es solo que debía algunos turnos en el restaurant y quise reponerlos ahora que no tenía muchos pendientes en la escuela.

- No deberías faltar a la escuela…

- no tengo opción –le dijo divertida – Ven a recogerme, sabes a qué horas salgo.

- Puedo ir antes.

- Pero no puedo salir antes, adiós, te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

Terminaron de hablar y Sesshomaru pasó todo el día pensando en aquel asunto, no sólo en los problemas que podría tener si empezaba a faltar, sino también en que quizás esa era la causa de su enfermedad, se estaba esforzando demasiado.

&&&&&

Sintiendo un gran peso sobre su espalda y un hueco en el estómago tomó sus cosas del casillero y salió con su perenne sonrisa a esperarlo, él ya estaba ahí pues había algo importante que hacer para aprovechar la noche en que ella terminaba más temprano. Se abrazó a su cuello y le dio un apasionado beso que se cortaron sólo cuando les hizo falta aire.

- Gracias por venir –le dijo todavía muy cerca de sus labios.

- Necesitaba verte, necesito estar contigo –se besaron de nuevo- Y necesitas prometerme algo.

- ¿Prometerte algo? Claro –rió- Lo que quieras.

- Ahora mismo eres mía, tu tiempo y tu ser son míos por una noche. –la besó de nuevo saboreándola más que antes. Lin rió.

- No te acostumbres a que caiga en tus trampas –lo besó otra vez y luego fueron al departamento de Sesshomaru.

Llegaron a su destino y él la guió de la mano hasta la recámara donde encontró tendido sobre la cama un vestido de noche, era de color naranja claro con delgados tirantes y bastante ajustado hasta la cadera a partir de donde caía en varias capas del mismo color pero de telas más delgadas terminando en circunferencias de listón blanco, también había una mañanita tejida (N/A: también les dicen chal o poncho) y unos zapatos igual blancos.

- ¿A qué se debe? –preguntó mientras acariciaba el vestido con las yemas de los dedos.

- Necesito que vengas conmigo ahora.

- ¿Ahora? Es media noche.

- Si estás muy cansada podemos quedarnos .le dijo abrazándola por la espalda y besando su oído. Ella sintió como se le erizaba la piel y se separó riendo antes de que pasara algo más.

- Dame un minuto para estar lista.

Salió resignado para alistarse también. A los pocos minutos ambos estaban en la sala mirándose desde lejos, acariciando sus almas a distancia, él terminó por aproximarse y tomarla del brazo para salir a donde iban, tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no besarla y pasar a solas el resto de la noche.

Entraron en un salón con mucha gente que conversaba entre la suave música en vivo, pronto Lin se vio rodeado por un grupo de gente que conversaba entre la suave música en vivo, pronto Lin se vio rodeado por un grupo de gente conocida de él que los saludaba y se presentaba, sus manos empezaron a temblar un poco sin embargo consiguió calmarse pronto dada su experiencia en el trato con personas.

- ¿Qué se festeja? –preguntó una vez estando solos.

- Nada, es sólo una reunión más de mi padre, lamento haberte traído a este círculo, pero debía venir y no quise hacerlo solo. –Sesshomaru se refería al círculo de hipocresía en el que estaban ahí, sin embargo la inocencia de ella no le permitió darse cuenta de ello.

- Es un gran sacrificio. – rió y luego lo abrazó y besó en los labios.

Estaban juntos sin que el mundo importara cuando un mesero interrumpió ofreciéndoles vino, con algo de mala gana Sesshomaru tomó dos copas y le dio una a Lin. Pasaron luego un rato caminando y platicando con otros invitados, después salieron a una gran terraza donde podrían estar solos. Ella se recargó en el barandal y luego regresó hasta él y lo jaló casi corriendo de las manos para que también viera lo que había más allá de donde se encontraban.

Llegaron a su destino y la chica sonreía ampliamente, sin embargo esa expresión se opacó cuando sintió cierto mareo y una gran debilidad que la hubieran hecho caer de no ser por Sesshomaru que la sostuvo y la llevó hasta una silla agachándose para quedar a su altura.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, ya estoy bien –sonrió todavía débil, él notó por primera vez las ojeras que se instalaban debajo de sus ojos.

- ¿A qué horas entras mañana a la escuela?

- A las nueve –le contestó extrañada.

- Matemáticas de nueve a once.

- Sí –sonrió de nuevo.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos haciendo volver todas esas sensaciones que tanto trataban de reprimir, aquel lugar no era el adecuado. Sesshomaru se puso de pie y la tomó de las manos para que lo hiciera también, la rodeó por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y antes de que pudiesen pensar algo más sus labios ya jugueteaban en un profundo beso casi fuera de control. Las manos de él abandonaron su cintura y recorrieron su espalda por encima del entallado vestido una y otra vez mientras Lin acariciaba su marcado abdomen por encima de la camisa del smoking. En un instante encontró el sierre del vestido y empezó a bajarlo, ahí en la terraza de la fiesta donde cualquiera podría verlos, ella se separó con expresión juguetona y con bastante trabajo para acomodarse el vestido.

- Qué haces…

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

Se puso detrás de ella para arreglar lo que él mismo desarregló y lo hizo rozando la piel de la chica para provocarla más.

Dadas las altas horas de la madrugada no les fue difícil safarse de la fiesta del padre extrañamente ausente y así poder regresar al departamento. El camino fue una extraña y agridulce tensión en la que ninguno dijo nada, las palabras sobraban ya que ambos sólo deseaban una cosa.

Ingresaron en el elevador y cada uno se recargó en una esquina sólo mirándose, saboreando la espera antes de lo que sucedería. Antes de llegar al piso más alto, su destino, Lin se acercó a él con calma y naturalidad para así besarlo por sorpresa, aunque al instante fue bien correspondida.

Empezó a sacar la camisa del pantalón de Sesshomaru antes de que el ascensor se abriera, si por casualidad alguien estaba ahí ya no importaba, él buscó de nuevo el sierre que antes no pudo bajar y ahora lo hizo introduciendo sus manos para tocar la suave piel de la chica. Un timbre sonó y las puertas se abrieron haciéndolos dar pequeños y lentos pasos hasta afuera de él donde la pared pareció atraerlos hacia sí. Lin terminó de desabotonar la camisa del otro y consiguió hablar entre besos y sus respiraciones agitadas.

- Ya… vamos adentro…

Llegaron hasta la puerta que se abrió fácilmente dejándolos entrar para terminar con su delirio.

De inmediato el saco y la camisa de Sesshomaru cayeron al suelo dejando al descubierto el fornido pecho del hombre que ella besó con desesperación probando cada centímetro de él. Sus cortos pasos los llevaron hasta el comedor pero a ninguno de los dos le importó.

Él la cargó sentándola sobre la mesa y bajando de sus hombros el vestido para mostrar la figura desnuda de Lin, con las mismas ansias que hasta el momento, recorrió con sus manos y labios cada forma, cada centímetro de ella mientras su pantalón fue desabrochado y salió sobrando, junto con la su ropa interior. El vestido fue algo difícil de retirar, sin embargo dada la urgencia del asunto no les tomó mucho tiempo.

Estaban los dos por fin como tanto deseaban, listos para entregarse mutuamente, levantó a Lin unos centímetros con suma delicadeza y así entró en ella provocando aún más los suspiros y los besos desesperados que le daba hasta mordiendo sus labios. Poco a poco su velocidad fue aumentando hasta llegar su ritmo máximo donde todas las ansias y la necesidad de estar juntos se descargaron en un mar de emociones y sensaciones a flor de piel, entregándose todo el uno al otro con ansias e impaciencia.

Ella cayó exhausta en sus brazos, con el ritmo cardiaco y la respiración todavía alterados pero con la paz y la seguridad que él le brindaba. La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta recostarla en la cama y cubrirla sólo con una sábana, él hizo lo mismo y luego la abrazo notándola profundamente dormida. Se acercó más y susurró algo inaudible para luego dormir él también.

- Te amo… más que a nada, sólo a ti.

&&&&&

Despertó a la mañana siguiente sólo con la suave presión de unos brazos conocidos rodeándola y el roce de los labios de Sesshomaru con los suyos.

- Buenos… días.

- ¿Dormiste bien? –le preguntó a la todavía adormilada.

- Más que eso… ¿Qué horas son?

- Ocho treinta.

- La escuela… tengo que ir a mi casa –intentó liberarse del abrazo preocupada por la hora, sin embargo él la aprisionó más fuerte.

- No, tu profesor de matemáticas no irá hoy, puedes llegar a las once.-susurró besándole el oído derecho.

- Eres incorregible, siempre debes obtener lo que quieres- sonrió.

- Hay una condición, debes darme tu mañana, de nuevo tu tiempo es mío. –ella rió alegre y selló la promesa con un beso.

Unos minutos más tarde tomaron un baño juntos, y fueron algo de prisa a desayunar, donde de nuevo Sesshomaru tuvo que darle algo de comer a Lin. Iban en el auto camino a su verdadero destino y las cosas eran calmadas y hasta felices, ambos se sentían plenos en compañía del otro, estando así nada más les faltaba. Un rato después llegaron hasta un edificio de tres pisos, no demasiado grande, donde en la parte exterior figuraban los nombres de varios doctores, ella pudo reconocer uno familiar.

- Ya llegamos.

- No dijiste que vendríamos aquí –dijo con notoria tensión en la voz.

- Dijiste que tu mañana era mía, así que lo es. –bajó del auto y fue hasta el otro lado para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

Entraron en el consultorio luego de una muy breve y tensa espera, el médico observó por última vez los resultados de los análisis y se dispuso a hablar empezando por varias preguntas en las que la chica se dio cuenta de muchas cosas de las que no tenía idea.

Durante el tiempo que tenía en la universidad había empeorado su ya de por si poca alimentación, nunca fue alguien que comiera mucho, pero ahora se limitaba a un raquítico alimento al día, luego de reflexionar se dio cuenta de que al principio fue falta de tiempo y luego costumbre. Otra cosa que notó fueron las pocas horas de sueño, tampoco era una persona de dormir mucho pero hacía un par de meses, por lo menos, que su sueño era cuando mucho de cuatro horas. Sumándole a eso el hecho de que sus días eran increíblemente activos, el médico llegó a la conclusión de que esas eran las causas de la anemia severa que padecía.

- Me extraña que no te hayas desmayado ya, a algunas personas inclusive hay que internarlas por menos de lo que tú padeces. –hizo una pausa en la que la chica se dio cuenta de que ahora era Sesshomaru quien sostenía su mano con fuerza- Es necesario que de inmediato cambies tus hábitos y tomes estos comprimidos –extendió una receta- Eso es todo… bueno… va a sonar extraño, pero procura no correr o subir escaleras… ni andar sola, podrías, como ya te dije, perder el conocimiento.

El Dr. Moushin sabía que lo mejor era internarla en ese momento, sin embargo, también sabía que la misma mujer jamás lo permitiría, así que mientras salían del consultorio le hizo un gesto con la mirada al chico para que lo llamase más tarde.

&&&&&

Sin decir nada más llegaron a la escuela, aunque ella se bajó antes y tomó un taxi para que nadie sospechara. El camino fue hecho en un tenso silencio.

&&&&&

Las clases terminaban y una chica de cabellos negros encontró a su mejor amiga para decirle algo importante.

- ¿Podemos hablar hoy?

- Claro, Kagome me estás preocupando ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada importante –"Inuyasha me pasa"- ¿Puedes venir a mi casa ahora?

- Sí, vamos.

Así las dos partieron al departamento de Kagome quien en el transcurso de la tarde confesó a su amiga todo lo de Inuyasha desde el día en que le dio las llaves de su departamento hasta el domingo anterior, la última vez que habló con él.

- Creo que se está alejando…

- Es natural, creo que teme estar contigo y que tú no quieras.

- ¿Y cómo se lo digo a Kikyo?

- Kagome –la tomó de ambas manos y la hizo mirarla a los ojos- Tu hermana es una mujer adulta que sabe lo que hace y si ella despreció a Inuyasha por no querer escucharlo, no es tu problema. Ella tiene la obligación de entenderte, no puede juzgarte o enojarse porque sientas algo que no controlas.

- Entonces crees que debo decírselo.

- Definitivamente, por ti y por Inuyasha, porque él merece otra oportunidad de querer a alguien.

- Está bien… no tengo el número de donde está, pero cuando llame se lo diré…

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Primero como siempre, ya saben un millón de gracias por todos sus reviews que tan feliz me hacen! Y tmb por leer la historia! Ahora... disculpen la tardanza, culpa de mi desorden... jaja creo que ya me han de querermatar... así que mejor no les digo que el próximo capi a lo mejor se llama "El regreso de Kikyo" jaja... ok nadie leyó eso.**

**Ojalá que el lemon haya quedado bien... quise hacerlo como... mmmm... con algo de tensión, como que tenían prisa jaja...**

**Byes! Muchas gracias por cualquier comentario que me hagan! Ya saben se aceptan todo tipo de reviews!**


	15. Víveme

**Nosotros dos**

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Rumiko san, y la historia es sólo porque me fascinan jaja.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena.

Dedicación:

**Mmm... si lees ésto y no hemos hablado, háblame... jaja nada importante, pero igual háblame.**

Bajaba desde el cuarto piso de la universidad corriendo para no llegar tarde a su última hora de clase puesto que si lo hacía perdería un puntaje importante por la exposición que no presentaría. Sintió el viento soplar fuerte en su rostro y a causa de eso volteó la mirada hacia un lado, de inmediato el piso se tornó borroso y las cosas a su alrededor empezaron a girar, alzó la mirada intentando recuperarse pero sólo vio manchas negras que cada vez aumentaban más, cuando se dio cuenta pudo verse a sí misma tropezando en los escalones y cayendo por algunos de ellos. Todo pasó en una fracción de segundo que a ella le pareció eterno.

&&&&&

Kagome estaba en el salón de clases tomando lecciones de inglés cuando recibió un mensaje en el celular "¿Podemos vernos? Paso por ti ¿A qué horas sales?", la chica sonrió inconcientemente y contestó "Claro, ven a las 2"

- Quiere verme… -le dijo a su mejor amiga que también asistía a las clases del idioma extranjero.

- ¿Vas a decirle tu decisión?

- Sí, sólo espero que todo salga bien

&&&&&

Tuvo algunos momentos libres y de inmediato llamó al consultorio pidiendo que lo comunicaran con el Dr. Moushin.

- Sesshomaru, veo que entendiste el mensaje.

- Por supuesto –respondió cortante- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Necesitas convencerla de que repose, verás, si por mi fuera la hubiese internado en ese momento, pero al parecer no le agradan mucho los hospitales. Si no lo haces puede perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

- Estaremos ahí por la tarde, prepare una habitación para que se quede el tiempo que sea necesario.

Terminaron la llamada y Sesshomaru empezó a maquinar el plan para hacerla entender, u obligarla de ser necesario, todavía ignorando lo ocurrido minutos antes.

&&&&&

Un estudiante observó toda la escena y se apresuró a verificar el estado de la chica que yacía inconciente en el piso al tiempo que llamaba la tención de alguien más y llevaran al médico de la escuela.

Una chica de cabello rosáceo llamada Ayame se acercó atraída por el barullo que ya se formaba y reconoció vagamente a la muchacha "dormida" como amiga de Higurashi, como llamaba a Kagome. "No me gusta la idea, pero no tengo otra opción" –pensó. Recorrió casi todos los salones cuando, a base de asomarse por las ventanas, encontró a la persona que buscaba e interrumpió la clase.

Muy desconcertada Kagome acudió a su llamado, la otra le dijo haber reconocido a una miga suya en ciertas desfavorables condiciones, de inmediato dio las gracias y entró al salón por su amiga para ir a ver el asunto de Lin que parecía grave.

Llegaron a la enfermería y la encontraron sentada en una cama y con un tobillo vendado, entraron con discreción y alivio al corroborar que se encontraba bien.

- Chicas…

- Nos avisaron que estabas aquí… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sango.

- Sí, fue sólo una torcedura, me tropecé en las escaleras.

- Se desmayó –corrigió el médico que llegaba con algunos instrumentos para medir temperatura, presión y azúcar en la sangre.

Luego de hacerle las pruebas resultó que su tensión arterial y su nivel de azúcar eran bajas.

- ¿Qué ha comido el día de hoy? –la cuestionó con tono amenazador.

- Hoy… -se quedó pensativa- creo que… nada…

- Esa fue la causa, debería comer más y hacerse unos análisis de sangre si esto ocurre de nuevo, ahora consiga una migo que la lleve hasta un taxi o a su casa.

Las tres chicas se quedaron pensando en quién podría ser él, Kagome miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran más de las dos de la tarde.

- Inuyasha… él nos puede ayudar, debe estar afuera esperándome.

Sacó su celular y le dio instrucciones de cómo llegar a la enfermería para ayudar. Llegó en algunos minutos y le dio apoyo al caminar a una avergonzada , débil y lastimada Lin para llevarla a su departamento.

A lo lejos Sesshomaru vio la escena y su primer impulso fue de celos, cerró los puños con increíble fuerza y bajó las escaleras para averiguar qué pasaba. Por fin alcanzó al grupo ya muy cerca de la salida, nadie se dio cuenta de que llegó hasta que puso una mano en el hombro de su medio hermano, Inuyasha volteó despacio en consideración a Lin y lo notó con la expresión indiferente de siempre.

Sesshomaru… -murmuró la chica lastimada al verlo, el aludido la miró pálida y con un tobillo vendad, entonces la sostuvo instintivamente alejándola del otro.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Me tropecé, estoy bien. –sonrió pero no como siempre. Él sólo la observó sin soltarla al tiempo que se reprochaba por no haber estado ahí.

- No quiero interrumpirte –habló cortante el hermano menor – Pero si los ven así, le vas a causar problemas.

Sesshomaru esbozó un gesto imperceptible al recordar que a pesar de todo lo sucedido y de lo mucho que la amaba, todavía eran alumna y maestro y eso podría traerles problemas que para él no serían significativos, sin embargo para ella sí. Con esas cavilaciones volvió a dejar que Inuyasha sostuviera a Lin y le dijo algo al oído que sólo él escuchó, luego se marchó.

Un rato después se encontraron todos en un café que ambos hermanos conocían, la novia del mayor agradeció al otro hermano, que se marchó con Kagome, y quedó sola con el hombre de expresión más seria de lo normal (N/A¿Eso es posible?). La miró por unos segundos y luego la cargó sin pedirle permiso y la llevó a su auto mientras que ella sólo cerró los ojos y se abandonó al sueño que le pesaba sobre los hombros sabiendo que a su lado todo estaría bien.

&&&&&

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron a un restaurant e hicieron su orden.

- ¿Y para qué necesitabas verme?

- No hay una razón específica, sólo necesitaba verte. –respondió con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar. Después hubo un largo silencio que la chica interrumpió.

- Inuyasha…

- Si

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? – su pregunta fue tal vez demasiado directa.

- Tú te has convertido en mi mejor amiga –sus primeras palabras ocasionaron lágrimas en los ojos de la chica, a pesar de que lo sabía era demasiado doloroso escuchar que sólo era su amiga – y siento que necesito estar contigo todo el tiempo… -el silencio se apoderó de la mesa nuevamente ya que el muchacho de ojos miel no fue capaz de decir lo que quería.

- ¿Y qué sientes por Kikyo?

- No… no lo sé. El mesero llegó con lo que pidieron interrumpiendo el momento.

- ¿Tienes la tarde libre para jugar videojuegos? –preguntó Kagome para dar por terminado el tema, él sólo sonrió y asintió con una amenaza de no dejarse vencer.

&&&&&

Abrió los ojos y antes de saber dónde estaba se dio cuenta que él la sostenía en sus brazos, sintió sus cuerpos juntos y percibió su olor suave y único, entonces cerró los ojos de nuevo durante un corto y placentero trayecto hasta sentirse recostada en una cama distinta a la suya pero que no le era desconocida.

- Gracias por tu ayuda –habló todavía adormilada.

- No me lo agradezcas todavía, te quedarás aquí todo el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Ya estoy bien.

- Hasta que te recuperes por completo de la anemia. Tendrás una enfermera 24 horas y yo estaré contigo también.

- No… no es… -titubeaba un poco pues no sabía cómo decirle que no era necesario, además ella tenía muchas obligaciones como para tomarse algunos días libres – no es necesario…

- Claro que lo es, no estás bien y no te das cuenta, trabajas demasiado –sus palabras sonaban cada vez más desesperadas – Hoy no sucedió nada grave pero estuviste en peligro… no pienso perderte. –salió de la habitación en silencio.

Lin lo miró y tan rápido como su debilidad y su tobillo de lo permitieron fue tras él. Llegó a la sala y lo vio de pie frente a la ventana, sonrió un poco e hizo una pregunta que desde hace tiempo la asediaba.

- ¿Por qué te gusta mirar hacia fuera? –él volteó a verla y de inmediato se acercó para tomarla en brazos e intentar dejarla en el sofá, sin embargo al sentarla ella lo rodeó por el cuello para acercarlo más sí y besarlo con ternura durante eternos minutos. Cuando al fin lo dejó separarse, él respondió la pregunta hecha anteriormente, como si el tiempo que se besaron hubiera sido una pausa en el tiempo y el espacio, instantes que sólo ellos tuvieron la dicha de vivir para estar con el otro y compartir su existencia.

- Me recuerda que afuera hay muchas cosas… que vivir, pero siempre hay un tiempo para hacerlo.

Se acercó más al cristal sin dar señas de estar presente, en su mente sólo habitaban imágenes desordenadas.

Una persona con dolor, esa persona yendo al médico, otro médico, análisis, más análisis, muchos estudios, hospitales, doctores, especialistas, esa misma persona que hasta el día de hoy tanto ama cayendo en cama sólo cinco meses después de los primeros médicos, muchas noches en vela, muchas pláticas de despedida, una imprudencia, una muerte, soledad…

Apartó los recuerdos para volver a la realidad y concentrarse en la que era ahora la persona más importante de su vida, no la dejaría ir a ella también.

- El Dr. Moushin y tu enfermera llegarán pronto.

- Sabes que no es necesario… no puedo faltar al trabajo, ni a la escuela, además mis cosas están en mi casa.

- No me importa, digas lo que digas no voy a dejarte…

&&&&&

Eran altas horas de la noche e Inuyasha y Kagome compartían la cena en el departamento de ella luego de varias horas frente a la pantalla, cuando sonó el teléfono y la chica corrió a contestar, sin embargo hubiese preferido no hacerlo.

- Hola

- Kagome…

- Ki… Kikyo…

- Sí, soy yo¿No te da gusto oírme? Jaja… Como sea, lo estuve pensando, todo lo que dijiste sobre Inuyasha y creo que tienes razón huir de él y de mi misma no arregla nada. Así que decidí volver ¿Estás en casa?

- Sí…

- Qué bueno porque no tengo mis llaves, espérame ahí, llego en una hora.

- ¿Una hora?

- Sí, estoy en el aeropuerto, tengo que irme, nos vemos en un rato.

Colgó el teléfono y no pudo disimular su sorpresa en la mirada que le dio a Inuyasha, se aproximó hasta él y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas más a causa de los nervios que de otra cosa, empezó a hablar.

- Kikyo viene para acá…

- ¿No está en España?

- ¿Está en el aeropuerto… no puede encontrarnos juntos… no puede saber lo de nosotros.

- Ka… Kagome… dijiste que se lo dirías, se lo diremos juntos (N/A: la canción es Víveme de Laura Pausini y es de él para ella)

_No necesito más de nada ahora que  
Me iluminó tu amor inmenso fuera y dentro. _

Créeme esta vez  
Créeme porque  
Créeme y verás  
No acabará, más.

- Inuyasha... ella dijo que vuelve por su asunto.

- Kagome... le de ella y mío ya no existe...

_  
Tengo un deseo escrito en alto que vuela ya  
Mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo. _

Créeme esta vez  
Créeme porque  
Me haría daño ahora, ya lo sé.

_Hay gran espacio y tú y yo  
Cielo abierto que ya  
No se cierra a los dos  
Pues sabemos lo que es necesidad._

_  
_- Ustedes ún sienten algo... no tienes que mentir.

- ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada! Ya no la amo...

_  
Víveme sin miedo ahora  
Que sea una vida o sea una hora  
No me dejes libre aquí desnudo  
Mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego.  
Víveme sin más vergüenza  
Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra  
Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido  
Y siente lo que llevo dentro._

- Pero... ¿En verdad?...

- Te lo juro, no la amo a ella.

_  
Y te transformas en un cuadro dentro de mí  
Que cubre mis paredes blancas y cansadas. _

Créeme esta vez  
Créeme porque  
Me haría daño una y otra vez.

Sí, entre mi realidad  
Hoy yo tengo algo más  
Que jamás tuve ayer  
Necesitas vivirme un poco más.

- ¿Y si ella aún te ama?

- Ella no me ama... además... Kagome no sólo no siento amor por ella... sino... que estoy enamorado de alguien más...

_  
Víveme sin miedo ahora  
Que sea una vida o sea una hora  
No me dejes libre aquí desnudo  
Mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego.  
Víveme sin más vergüenza  
Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra  
Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido  
Y siente lo que llevo dentro._

- ... ¿La conozco?...

- A ti, te amo a ti... no sé cómo pasó... pero me enamoré de lo maravillosa que eres...

- Inuyasha... pero yo no... no sé... ¿Y ella? Es mi hermana...

- Kagome, sólo mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mi, dime que me vaya y no vuelva más, entonces lo haré...

_  
Has abierto en mí  
La fantasía  
Me esperan días de una ilimitada dicha  
Es tu guión  
La vida mía  
Me enfocas, me diriges, pones las ideas._

- Lo único que siento cuando te veo es que ya no puedo dejarte ir, Inuyasha te amo te amo muchísimo...

- Ahí lo tienes, lo que diga Kikyo no tiene que ver con nosotros, si queremos estar juntos... lo que los demás digan no importa... ni ella, ni mi familia, ni nadie... sólo quiero ser feliz a tu lado porque tú me haces feliz...

_  
Víveme sin miedo ahora  
Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra  
Deja la apariencia, toma el sentido  
Y siente lo que llevo dentro._

Se miraron a los ojos un instante más antes de abrazarse con fuerza, expresando todo lo dicho. Ella lloraba desde hacía rato, él sólo hablaba con un tono de vos desconocido, de infinita desesperación y ternura, preocupado por la decisión de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Luego se besaron con pasión, un contacto cálido y eterno con el que pactaron un trato invisible de amarse y estar juntos sin que los demás influyeran. Cuando por fin se separaron el primero en hablar fue la chica.

- Vete, por favor… mañana será… pero no quiero que nos encuentre así ahora…

- Está bien… pero mañana, por la mañana… se lo diremos juntos.

- No, -habló sin demostrar demasiadas ganas de contradecirlo – Es mi obligación, es mi hermana y la promesa que hice… ahora te juro a ti que lo haré sin que nada más importe.

- Estaré esperando –susurró en su oído para luego besarla y salir de ahí.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Aquí primero doy mil gracias por todos sus reviews que me hacentan feliz y por leer la historia. Espero que la canción les guste, a mi se me hace muy bella, en especial si es de Inu a Aome y no al revés jaja. Sé que aquí no pasó mucho, pero es que el próximo capi será un poco largo... y el fin también jaja. Tal vez suena precipitado, pero todo está bien planeado, lo publico a más tardar el miércoles en la noche.**

**Pues ahora sí ya me voy... muchas gracias otra vez a cada una, y ya saben si tienen un minuto, porfa dejen un review, aunque sea un ciber zape jaja GRACIAS!**


	16. Qué nos espera

**Nosotros dos**

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Rumiko san, y la historia es sólo porque me fascinan jaja.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena.

Dedicación:

**Para Jeny... gracias por tu libro jajaj me sirvió como no tienes una idea! Jaja...**

Mas por capricho de Sesshomaru que por iniciativa del médico, Lin fue confinada a una semana de reposo, tal vez no era necesario tanto pero su novio no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo.

- Sesshomaru… -su tono era extrañamente serio –No puedo quedarme aquí una semana completa –le dijo recostada desde la cama y con una intravenosa en el brazo izquierdo que debía permanecer ahí por 36 horas.

- Ya te lo dije, no me importa lo que digas. Ahora estás enferma y bajo mi cuidado, no pienso cometer los errores de mi padre, no pienso perderte

- ¿Los errores de tu padre? –preguntó al tiempo en que extendía una mano para que él la alcanzara y se recostara a su lado.

- Mi madre murió por su culpa –agregó mientras hacía lo propuesto por ella.

FLASHBACK

Una mujer hermosa de ojos verdes yacía en cama, en la habitación principal de una casa de campo, víctima de un cáncer agresivo y ahora terminal. Su único hijo, de doce años de edad, la observaba desde una silla muy cerca de ella y sostenía su mano. El muchacho no paraba de preguntarse por qué a su madre, y por qué él era incapaz de hacer algo para ayudarla.

Cada vez que la mujer se sentía con fuerzas salía a caminar un rato en una silla de ruedas guiada por su hijo, mientras el padre de éste se encontraba resolviendo algunos asuntos en la ciudad.

Inutashio era un hombre bastante ocupado al que le preocupaba su familia, tal vez demasiado, por lo cual no era capaz de estar ahí y ver como las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo sufrían de la peor manera posible.

El diagnóstico de la mujer era mes y medio más, aproximadamente, así que su hijo decidió pasar todo ese tiempo con ella, sin importarle nada. En cierta ocasión el joven se vio obligado, o más bien fue obligado por su padre, a dejarla un día, sólo 24 horas estaría lejos de ella, después podrían seguir con sus largas y constantes pláticas de despedida.

- ¿Por qué tengo que dejarla?

- Sólo será un día hijo, nosotros tenemos muchas cosas que hablar….

- Está bien, sólo porque ella me lo pidió pero no creo que en un día arregles los últimos meses que nos dejaste solos.

A pesar de ser un niño sus palabras encerraban mucha complejidad, tanto que hicieron a su padre ver que tenía razón, sin embargo no desistió de querer pasar un día entero con su esposa.

- Mamá… ya me voy, pero si me necesitas puedo quedarme –dijo el niño tomándole la mano a una débil mujer que reposaba en cama.

- Estoy bien… ve y tómate el día, diviértete mucho para que mañana puedas contarme todo lo que hiciste… -hizo una pausa para recuperar fuerzas –Hijo… no estés enojado con tu padre, él… él nos quiere mucho, es sólo que no sabe expresarlo… prométeme… que siempre vas a estar a su lado, que siempre lo vas a querer como a mi…

- Pero… no…

- Por favor, sé que si lo prometes lo cumplirás por mi.

- Lo prometo.

- Gracias… te amo mucho, ahora ve que ya te están esperando.

- Yo también te amo mucho, mamá.

Sesshomaru salió y regresó en una limosina a la ciudad sin saber que esa sería la última vez que vería a su madre con vida. Cuando llegó a su casa era casi medio día, caminó por toda su habitación y por todo el jardín intentando calmarse, sin embargo no le fue posible, ese mal presentimiento seguía asediándolo así que fue con el chofe y le exigió que lo llevara de regreso a la casa de campo, el empleado se resistió bastante, pero desde muy pequeño Sesshomaru contaba con la capacidad de intimidar fácilmente a las personas.

Bajó de la limosina y entró corriendo hasta la habitación de su madre, pero ella no estaba ahí, fue a la terraza donde le permitían estar en días buenos, pero tampoco la vio. Empezó a gritarle para encontrarla, sin embargo el único que respondió fue s padre.

- Hijo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mi madre… ¿Dónde está?

- Salió a caminar.

- Ella no puede, los doctores dicen que está muy débil para hacerlo.

Entonces partió en su búsqueda, tomó la ruta que creía tomaría ella pero al no encontrarla en los primeros metros recordó qué era lo que más quería ella "Ir a la cascada". Entró en el establo y no pudo ver a la yegua que ella siempre montaba, miró al empleado y éste de inmediato empezó a hablar a tropiezos.

- Ella… ella… me pidió su… su yegua… y yo… yo no… no pude decirle que no… -las intenciones del hombre fueron buenas sin embargo su imprudencia fue mayor. Sesshomaru tomó el caballo más rápido y partió en búsqueda de su madre con la esperanza de encontrarla pronto y sin ninguna idea de lo que vería.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se topara con la yegua de su madre, sin embargo ella no estaba, continuó su camino a pie llamándola una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta, llegó así hasta el muro de arbusto antes de la cascada y lo cruzó con el corazón latiendo más rápido que nunca antes en su pecho, algunas gotas de sudor fría bajaban por su frente y su respiración era bastante lenta. Estando del otro lado sólo necesitó una mirada alrededor para encontrarla, ahí estaba, la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo, tendida en el suelo como dormida, se acercó hasta ella a paso lento, algo no le permitía correr, se agachó a su lado y la tomó de las manos, las besó y derramó sobre ellas una lágrima, la última, y luego besó la frente de su madre para luego sólo mirarla por largo rato hasta que sintió como su padre se acercó por detrás y llegó para tomarle el pulso a su esposa, luego vio como el hombre ausente por tanto tiempo agachó la mirada e hizo una seña a los hombres que lo acompañaban para que fueran hasta ellos. Inutashio dio la vuelta y tomó a su hijo por los hombros separándolo de la mujer que jamás despertaría de nuevo.

Sesshomaru se separó fácil de ella y vio como se la llevaban, lo que vino después fue sólo un largo silencio, de un mes aproximadamente, por parte del niño que estuvo con su madre todo el tiempo que le fue permitido y la dejó ir sin haber tenido un momento para despedirla luego de haberla encontrado.

- ¿Por qué la dejaste salir sola? –preguntó por fin a su padre luego de varias semanas.

- Ella me lo pidió, dijo que sólo saldría a caminar un poco y que quería estar sola –respondió serio el otro.

- Ella decía eso diario, todos los días me pedía salir sola… tú no estabas con ella –poco a poco alzaba la voz- no sabías que lo hacía por costumbre, que sabía que no debía y sabía que se lo negarían, que eso era demasiado peligroso… fuiste tú, fue tu culpa, por abandonarnos y luego volver… sólo viniste para alejarla, todo es tu culpa… nunca… escúchame bien padre… nunca te lo perdonaré… juro que nunca te lo perdonaré.

Desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron para él, ya que aunque siempre fue un niño difícil, muy callado y solitario, su madre fue la única que supo acercarse, ahora sin ella estaba completamente solo.

Por su parte el padre se sentía responsable por la muerte de su esposa y el odio de su hijo, él supo su error, sin embargo la pena y el dolor de perder a la mujer que más amaba eran demasiados para estar cerca mientras ella moría, algo más allá de lo que Inutashio era capaz de soportar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Terminó de escuchar las palabras más difíciles que nunca hubiera oído antes, jamás imaginó que la muerte de su madre hubiese sido así ni que ese fuera el origen del odio hacia su padre. Continuó sosteniendo las manos de Sesshomaru en silencio por largo rato, no sabía qué decir o como acallas las lágrimas en su corazón.

- Lo lamento, discúlpame por ser tan necia… -dijo al fin en voz baja.

- Ahora sabes por qué no te dejaré ir, no pienso perderte a ti también, ahora será mejor que duermas. –le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se fue a la sala.

Lin se quedó ahí con las luces apagadas e intentando dormir, pero sabía que todo era inútil, ahora las cosas eran mucho más claras, entendía muchas de las actitudes de Sesshomaru mejor que antes.

"Entonces era eso… por eso no quiere a su padre, lo culpa de lo que pasó… pero no creo que haya sido su culpa… él fue… algo débil, pero sus intenciones no fueron malas en lo absoluto… para nada lo fueron…"

Algunas horas después sintió como él entraba en la habitación y en la cama para abrazarla y besar su cabello creyéndola dormida, Lin sintió su respiración cerca y se dio cuenta de lo protegida que estaba a su lado, de todo lo que él hacía por ella. "Ahora es mi turno de hacer algo por ti" –pensó.

&&&&&

Kikyo llegó a su departamento donde Kagome la recibió y pasaron casi toda la noche despiertas hablando de miles de cosas, excepto de Inuyasha, un tema que las dos de un forma u otra estaban evadiendo. Fueron a dormir poco antes de que saliera el Sol, aún así la menos no pudo conciliar el sueño para nada, sólo le daba vueltas a las palabras que utilizaría para decírselo, a la forma en que le haría saber a su hermana lo suyo con Inuyasha.

Eran casi las once de la mañana cuando Kikyo entró en la habitación de la otra creyéndola dormida e hizo por despertarla.

- Es hora de que te arregles para irnos.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –respondió incrédula Kagome.

- A casa de Inuyasha, ayer llamé a su mamá y nos invitó a almorzar, ahí voy a aprovechar para hablar con él.

- Con… no… pero… no… Kikyo…

- ¿Para algo malo? Le dije que quería que fuera tú conmigo y aceptó con gusto, vamos date prisa.

Salio para ir al comedor y andar por toda la casa mientras su hermana la buscaba e intentaba decirle que no podían ir, había algo importante qué decir, sin embargo no hizo caso, al contrario prácticamente la evitó un par de horas hasta que se vieron entrando a la mansión donde sería la "reunión de bienvenida".

Salieron al jardín donde las esperaban una mujer de sonrisa cálida, un hombre algo mayor pero muy apuesto y su hijo menor con expresión bastante más seria de lo normal. Todos se saludaron y empezaron el almuerzo entre comentarios y anécdotas, sin embargo había dos personas que no abrieron la boca para nada, ellos sólo pensaban en el problema en que estaban metidos, si Kikyo pretendía reconciliarse con Inuyasha y pensaba usar a sus padres para ellos, entonces las cosas serían mucho más difíciles.

Interminables horas de tensión pasaron, hasta que en cierto momento Kagome fue a refrescarse y su hermana mayor pidió a Inuyasha que hablaran a solas, él quiso negarse, pero fue su madre la que casi lo obligó a que aceptara, por cortesía lo hizo "Aunque tenga que decírselo yo… lo siento Kagome… perdóname… es tu hermana pero no puedo hacer otra cosa".

La menor regresó y al notar su expresión de desconcierto Isayoi le dijo que estaban hablando solos, de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron como platos , tuvo que disimular bastante su preocupación para poder seguir ahí y no ir a interrumpirlos para decir la verdad… aunque en esos momentos probablemente sería ya demasiado tarde.

Dentro del estudio de la casa la chica le indicó a Inuyasha que se sentada, a pesar de ser casa de él, y así lo hizo, ella tomó asiento a su lado y lo miró a los ojos. (N/A; lo del – son las palabras de ella y las " " los pensamientos de él)

"Conozco esa expresión… Kikyo… ¿Qué vas a decirme¿Vas a decirme que todavía te importo?..."

- Inuyasha… sabes… en este tiempo que estuve lejos me di cuenta de muchas cosas… aprendí más que durante toda mi vida y ahora sé algo que antes no… ahora quiero decirte lo que siento por ti.

"Kikyo…"

- Pero antes… quiero pedirte perdón por lo que pasó en París, definitivamente me precipité al romper nuestra relación por una tontería así.

"Kikyo… no… por favor"

- Tenías razón en haberte confundido… todo indicaba eso… Inuyasha… y después quiero también pedirte perdón por no escucharte cuando quisiste arreglar las cosas…

"Kikyo… por favor… no diga eso… ya todo terminó… no lo hagas más difícil"

En el jardín Kagome fingía poner atención a las palabras de los padres del chico que amaba mientras pensaba en su hermana, en lo que estaría haciendo. De repente la vio salir del lugar donde estaba con Inuyasha y se puso de pie acercándose a ella, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la primera habitación que pudo, resultando ser el estudio de música.

- Necesito decirte algo…

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con la mayor naturalidad.

- ¿No te lo dijo Inuyasha?

- No…

- ¿Ustedes volvieron?

- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? – Su hermana dudó por un segundo, pero luego de recordar las palabras de Inuyasha se dio valor para continuar con lo que iba a decir.

- No sé… cómo fue… pero… cuando te fuiste me… nosotros… Inuyasha y yo nos acercamos, él estaba muy dolido, demasiado –su voz era pausada y sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo y llenos de lágrimas- y quise ayudarlo, no fue con mala intención es… es que no soporté verlo así… y…de alguna forma nos acercamos más de lo debido, de alguna forma nos tomamos cariño, de alguna forma nos enamoramos… pero no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que te hagamos daño porque eres mi hermana.

- Kagome –la interrumpió.

- Gracias por decirme… –se acercó para abrazarla e irse de nuevo a platicar con la madre de Inuyasha. La otra chica se quedó ahí sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar, entonces se giró hacia la puerta y vio al chico con el que tanto deseaba estar.

- Inuyasha… -él abrió los brazos esperándola y ella corrió hasta alcanzarlo, se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes y luego se besaron con delicadeza - ¿Qué pasó?

- No lo sé… yo no le dije nada…

- Yo tampoco… -los dos miraron a la hermana mayor que conversaba en el jardín con Isayoi, como si nada sucediera.

El resto de la reunión transcurrió tranquila, todos estaban relajados y aunque la pareja seguía sin entender en qué consistió el cambio de Kikyo, no les importaba demasiado, sólo deseaban poder seguir juntos.

&&&&&

El día pasó de diferente forma para Sesshomaru y Lin, ellos estuvieron juntos casi todo el día desde que él regresó de presentar su renuncia en la universidad.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Por que si alguien se entera de que estamos juntos vamos a tener problemas, a mi no me importa… pero habría muchas consecuencias para ti.

- La beca…

- Y probablemente tu permanencia entera… pero ya se terminó… -sonrió casi imperceptible, sólo para ella.

Se hizo de noche y a petición de Lin, y sólo con la aprobación de Sesshomaru y del Dr. Moushin, la enfermera retiró la intravenosa y se fue del departamento dejándolos solos para resolver sus asuntos. Ellos se quedaron cenando, sentados frente a frente sólo iluminados por algunas velas.

- Trabajas demasiado… -dijo él abriendo el tema.

- No hay nada que pueda hacer… -contestó calmada – Tengo que pagar mis gastos…

- Tengo un trato que ofrecerte… -ella sonrió- Ven a vivir conmigo, aquí podemos estar los dos, asiste a la universidad y trabaja sólo algunos medios turnos… - hubo un silencio luego de la extraña proposición del hombre, él hubiese deseado retirarla por completo de aquella vida tan agitada, pero sabía que no era posible, con este trato tal vez ella aceptaría y la tendría a su lado para cuidarla y amarla siempre.

- No me agrada la idea… no por completo… -dijo más por costumbre con ella misma que porque le desagradara la idea de estar a su lado – Acepto con una condición…. –él la miró desconcertado –Quiero que te reúnas con tu padre, que hables con él un día. –Sesshomaru se extraño en un principio pero luego entendió lo que ella pretendía, algo definitivamente imposible, no después de tantos años.

- Lo siento, hay cosas que no puedo hacer.

- Entonces yo también lo siento, no puedo aceptar tu trato.

- Sabes que pides demasiado.

- Sabes que lo que más te enoja es no haber cumplido la promesa que le hiciste a tu madre. –Sesshomaru se sorprendió por lo directo de Lin, sin embargo no mostró reacción alguna. –Sólo treinta minutos, dale la oportunidad de hablar contigo, de que te explique las cosas con más claridad… no creo que si fuera un mal hombre tu madre se hubiera casado con él.

El resto de la velada pasó en silencio, Sesshomaru sabía exactamente lo que iba y no a hacer y Lin ya no tuvo más palabras para convencerlo.

&&&&&

Kagome y Kikyo llegaron a su departamento apenas caída la noche, el camino lo recorrieron en silencio ya que la menor quería preguntar algo y buscaba valor para hacerlo.

- Lo sabías, tú ya lo sabías.

- Jaja¿Tan obvia fui?

FLASH BACK

- Tenías razón en haberte confundido… todo indicaba eso… Inuyasha… y después quiero también pedirte perdón por no escucharte cuando quisiste arreglar las cosas… tal vez hubiéramos sido felices juntos... muy felices, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, sé que ya no sientes lo mismo por mi tú tampoco… quiero pedirte que seamos amigos, que nos tengamos la misma confianza de antes… y quizás más.

- Kikyo…sí… me… está bien –respondió sin ligar bien las palabras.

- Veo que te haces cada vez más elocuente.- se puso de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo abrazó para sellar su amistad, antes de separarse susurró algo casi incomprensible pero cargado de emociones a su oído. – Hazla feliz.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Bueno…

- Quiero que Inuyasha sea feliz, y que tú también lo seas, qué mejor que lo hagan juntos.

- Kikyo… -las dos hermanas se abrazaron en un impulso momentáneo - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Llamé a Sesshomaru a la casa de campo... no sé por qué lo hice… sólo un presentimiento, y por error uno de los empleados me dijo que Inuyasha había llegado con una señorita llamada Kagome. Después recibí una llamada de Isayoi, estaba algo alarmada por ti, temía que él se refugiara contigo sólo para distraerse… me deben una, convencerla de lo contrario no fue fácil.

- Gracias –respondió apenada.

- Me alegra que hayas cumplido tu promesa ante todo, ahora puedo irme tranquila.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Estando en España me ofrecieron un trabajo muy interesante como maestra, pienso quedarme allá definitivamente.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Mañana por la mañana… sólo vine a hablar contigo… y ahora que todo está resuelto me doy cuenta de que mi lugar no está aquí.

- Te voy a extrañar…

- Y yo a ti.

&&&&&

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose tranquila, pero sola, el hombre que esperaba sentir a su lado no estaba. "Tal vez ya es tarde". Se puso de pie reprimiendo toda la inseguridad que le causaba el simple recuerdo de la noche anterior. "Quizás me inmiscuí demasiado". Antes de salir de la habitación escuchó un par de voces en la sala, una de ellas sin duda era de Sesshomaru, pero la otra no le sonaba familiar en lo absoluto…parecía un hombre mayos, un tono similar al de él… "Su padre…". Pensó en cambiarse y salir, pero prefirió dejarlos solos para que conversaran y se dijeran todo aquello que se interponía entre ellos. Una vez que el extraño se fue salió a la sala y lo encontró mirando a la ventana, como siempre.

- ¿Era tu padre?

- Lo llamé y no dudó en venir.

- Le importas. ¿Arreglaron las cosas?

- sólo por ti… dejé que me explicara… tal vez no fue su culpa…

- Fue un accidente, sólo eso… un accidente que no tiene culpable y que no se va a volver a repetir.

- Te lo prometo –la abrazó rodeándola por la espalda y besando su cabello, llenando sus pulmones con la dulce esencia que era sólo de ella. –Siempre te voy a cuidar. –ella se giró un poco para besarlo en los labios – Ya cumplí mi parte del trato –esbozó una sonrisa traviesa hasta pícara.

- Muy bien… sólo algunos medios turnos… ¿Sabes lo que nos espera ahora?

- ¿Qué nos espera?

- Sólo la felicidad, sólo nosotros dos juntos pase lo que pase, profesor Sesshomaru.

- Te amo…

- Y yo a ti, más que a nadie… gracias por salvarme de mi misma.

- No lo agradezcas… sabes que hiciste lo mismo, y hasta más por mi…me devolviste la paz que hacía tiempo perdí –hablaba con seguridad y hasta indiferencia, a pesar de que lo hacía con el alma. Ella sólo sonrió y dejó pasar unos minutos de silencio abrazada a él.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer una semana entera que tengo que estar aquí?

- No lo sé. –la besó con ternura y suavidad, conduciéndola con pequeños pasos hasta su recámara, la que ahora y por el resto de sus vidas, pertenecería a ambos.

**FiN**

Hello! A qué onda conmigo... digo miércoles en la noche y es a la media noche... mil disculpas. Espero que les haya gustado el final... creo que los acontecimientos quedaron bien, pero le faltó romanticiso... tengo el cerebro seco... estaba pensando y si me dan la oportunidad me gustaría **publicar un capítulo más... sería cien porciento romance y lemon** (jaja que pervertida me veo...). No sé exactamente cómo pero si no les molesta lo voy a hacer.

Ahora sí, mil gracias por leer la historia y por dejar un review jaja me **hacen muy feliz**, por cierto si tienen chance díganme si sí debo publicar el capi extra que les digo... porfis!

Bueno ahora sí ya me voy, pero espero vernos en unos días más. **Byes!**


	17. Nuevos momentos eternos

**Nosotros dos**

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Rumiko san, y la historia es sólo porque me fascinan jaja.

Acotaciones:

" " pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena.

Dedicación:

**Jenys a ver si lo lees pronto jaja ntc y a ver si escriber y a ver q onda con tu vida... ya normalízate porfis.**

Algunos días pasaron en calma para todos, Lin tomó el reposo que le fue asignado y luego regresó a la escuela y a trabajar algunas horas por la tarde en el Gato Púrpura, siempre salía a las 8:30 p.m. y él siempre estaba ahí para recogerla luego de dejar la oficina en la que ahora trabajaba, en la empresa de su padre.

- ¿Le dijiste a tu jefe sobre el fin de semana?

- Sí, pero tendré que reponer los turnos –Sesshomaru evitó una mueca de desagrado que ella percibió a la perfección – Pero valdrá la pena –le dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos muy sugestivamente sobre la rodilla del hombre que manejaba rumbo a un lugar que todavía quedaba bastante lejos.

&&&&&

- Entonces sólo pones este número aquí y listo –terminaba de explicar Inuyasha a Kagome un asunto de contabilidad que le había dado problemas.

- Gracias, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

- Necesitas más que un simple "gracias" para ponerte a mano. –le dijo mientras la rodeaba por la espalda y besaba su cuello despacio.

- Qué haces… eso... es trampa…

En un momento Kagome se giró y empezaron a besarse los labios, a recorrer cada centímetro de sus bocas con desesperación y pasión ya por mucho contenida. Con pasos cortos llegaron a uno de los sofás y se recostaron, ella quedó en Inuyasha y pronto empezó a desabrochar su camisa y a dar cortos y rápidos besos en su pecho.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?

- Sí, Inuyasha te amo. –él sonrió e hizo que ambos se pusieran de pie para conducirla de la mano hasta la recámara, entraron y se quedaron de pie en el borde de la cama, él la abrazó protegiéndola de cualquier duda y susurró algo a su oído para después besarla.

- Yo también te amo, te amo mucho.

La recostó en la cama con delicadeza quedando de nuevo él abajo, continuaron besándose e inclusive mordiendo sus labios. Kagome bajo por su cuello y su pecho probando cada centímetro de él hasta toparse con el pantalón y la ropa interior que retiró con sutileza y lentitud para dejarlo desnudo, totalmente a su merced para sentirlo sólo suyo.

Sin embargo con un rápido movimiento Inuyasha se giró para colocarla debajo de él y besarla de nuevo en los labios con desesperación. La hizo abrir las piernas utilizando las de él con suma delicadeza y hasta caballerosidad, la chica no opuso ninguna resistencia a aquello que ella deseaba de igual forma.

Pasó sus manos por el cuerpo de Kagome todavía cubierta por la ropa que fue desabrochada por ella misma, la sintió con él; muy cerca; justo de la forma que deseaba tenerla, mientras Inuyasha continuó recorriendo cada centímetro de ella. Se separó un momento para mirarla con la blusa desabotonada y el pecho agitado, luego se acercó de nuevo par desabrochar el brasier y retirarlo con delicadeza observándola a cada instante, apreciando la belleza que destilaba su cuerpo semidesnudo… aún había cosas que sobraban.

Besó su abdomen con lentitud hasta llegar a la falda de la chica e inmiscuir sus manos entre la delgada tela para quitarle la ropa interior, una prenda de encaje amarillo que ya conocía, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar en incidente del closet. Acarició su intimidad mientras la escuchaba respirar a pausas y la veía aferrarse con fuerza a las sábanas, luego se detuvo por un tortuoso instante para retirarle la falda y besar sus labios, para saborearlos una vez más, bajó un poco hasta sus formas femeninas y las besó también mientras regresaba a la intimidad de Kagome.

Así permaneció por unos momentos hasta que su instinto le dijo que la besara de nuevo en los labios, primero los rozó con suavidad para luego llegar a morderlos al tiempo en que la tomaba por la cadera y se introducía en ella con ternura y lentitud, poco a poco disfrutando y haciéndola disfrutar de ese momento que desde hacía tanto los dos anhelaban.

Kagome lo sintió dentro de ella, sintió sus cuerpos unirse y como los dos encontraron juntos éxtasis por primera vez, ella imaginó lo que sería, lo pensó y deseó antes muchas veces pero nunca esperó aquella forma de hacerle el amor, de tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerle saber que la amaba tanto.

Algo agotados y todavía envueltos en una atmósfera sutil, dulce y embriagante se recostaron abrazados, desnudos, tocando sus cuerpos cubiertos todavía con algo de sudor frío.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó al sentirla temblar.

- Sí…

- Estás temblando…

- Estoy bien… no sé por qué lo hago.

Entonces la acercó más para brindarle su esencia, para que sus espíritus descansaran juntos luego de conocerse a la perfección unos momentos antes. Pasaron así mucho tiempo, sólo juntos sin hablar y sin dormir, sólo comunicándose de una forma casi sobrehumana.

Kagome respiró profundo y sintió sus pulmones llenarse con el aroma de Inuyasha, sonrió y se mordió los labios sabiendo lo que vendría, ahora era su turno. Empezó por besar los hombros de Inuyasha, puso sus manos en sus brazos como deteniéndolo y continuó rozando poco a poco el cuerpo del hombre que amaba.

- Qué… haces…

- Estoy jugando, sólo déjame jugar.

El un principio el chico de los ojos miel los cerró y se divirtió también con aquello, con el hormigueo que ella le provocaba.

Con un solo movimiento retiró las ahora molestas sábanas que los cubrían y así se dejó espacio para continuar saboreando el aroma de él, a él. Con las yemas de sus dedos recorrió cada centímetro de piel, percibió cada curvatura y cada milímetro de perfección que emanaban de él.

Bajó por un costado de su cuerpo hasta llegar a los tobillos y las plantas de los pies que también fueron suyos. Decidida a regresar hasta sus labios subió primero por sus pantorrillas y luego sus muslos, momento en el que Inuyasha sintió que el hormigueo se intensificaba y se convertía en un nuevo presagio de éxtasis.

Kagome llegó hasta su hombría e hizo lo mismo que en el resto de su cuerpo, primero con su suave tacto y expresión casi maléfica en el rostro y luego con sus labios tiernos hasta utilizar, por fin, el gusto.

El chico no evitó que un suspiro inicial y muchos después se escaparan de sus labios, buscó con las manos a la mujer que amaba y las sentir recargadas en la cama a sus costados, entrelazó sus dedos rogando así sin muchas ganas que se detuviera, como era de esperarse su petición no fue concedida.

Ella continuó por algo de tiempo, segundos para ella y días enteros con sus noches para Inuyasha que sólo se dejaba llevar y guiar por Kagome. En un instante ella pudo saborear parte del interior se Inuyasha y sin dudarlo cambió su posición para estar encima de él y unir sus cuerpos y sus almas de nuevo alcanzando un estado de paz, felicidad y emoción totales.

- Eres… una… tramposa… dijiste que sólo jugabas… -le dijo una vez teniéndola entre sus brazos recostada.

- No es mi culpa que te encante hacer el amor conmigo –sonrió y lo besó en los labios para tal vez dormir después y sabiendo que desde ese momento eran sólo el uno para el otro, sin miedos, reservas ni nadie que se interpusiera.

&&&&&

Luego de almorzar partieron hacia el lugar en el que tanto compartieron antes y en el que por poco termina todo. Cruzaron la muralla de arbustos y lianas y al poco tiempo estaban a la orilla del lago con la cascada de hilo que dibujaba un pequeño arco iris en la parte más baja.

- El agua es increíble –dijo ella mientras se inclinaba para tocar el transparente y tibio líquido. Él se acercó y la tomó de la mano alejándola algo de la orilla - ¿Qué pasa?

- No quiero que caigas…

- ¿Sabes nadar? –preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta y con una sonrisa especial.

- Sí…

Entonces lo tomó de ambos brazos para que la abrazara y lo besó muy despacio, apenas tocando sus labios, luego llevó sus manos hasta introducirlas en la playera sport blanca que llevaba puesta, sintió su abdomen marcado y mientras besaba cada vez más desesperada sus labios.

Sesshomaru sintió las intenciones de la chica y pensó en que ese no era el lugar indicado, sin embargo sólo algunos segundos le tomó darse cuenta de que si estaban juntos el sitio sería lo de menos. La abrazó con más fuerza para tenerla más cerca, dejarse llevar y llevarla hasta lo inimaginable.

Lin se separó un momento para retirarle la playera y observarlo así, para ver su piel blanca y su respiración agitada, todavía a algunos centímetros de distancia desabrochó su cinturón y sus pantalones, estaba a punto de quitarlos cuando él la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí con firmeza para besarla con increíbles ansias de tenerla y sentirla suya, de que ella lo amara igual que siempre y a la vez como nunca.

Sacó la blusa de Lin sin problemas, al igual que su ropa interior, así de pie y bastante cerca la recorrió con el pensamiento, recordando las formas exactas de su cuerpo, y con las manos desesperándola por más.

- Tu pantalón –murmuró ella en su oído, cosa que hizo con obvias intenciones, sin embargo él sólo obedeció sin darse cuenta de ello.

Ella misma terminó de desnudarse hasta quedar totalmente expuesta a las caricias y besos que la colmaban, caminó hacia adelante algunos pasos hasta sentarlo en una roca, parte de la inmensa naturaleza que era mudo testigo de su acto de amor eterno.

Sesshomaru la acercó lo más que le fue posible pero ella no lo permitió, sino que terminó por desnudarlo a él también para acariciar su masculinidad con lentitud conteniendo sus ansias de más. Así estuvo unos momentos mientras lo besaba, hasta que sintió que él se abandonaba por completo a ella, ahora lo tenía a su merced y no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

Con un sorpresivo movimiento lo empujó por poco haciéndolo caer al lago, él por su fuerza mucho mayor alcanzó a detenerse y a mirarla extrañado. Lin sintió su plan fallido y esbozó una sonrisa divertida mientras lo tomaba de las manos con la mayor firmeza que pudo y se arrojó al agua esta vez llevándolo con ella. Se zambulleron juntos hasta casi tocar el fondo, él salió primero a la superficie sacándola de inmediato. Pensó en que había sido víctima de Lin.

"Caí en tu plan, pero esto no es todo…" –pensó.

De repente la aprisionó por la cintura contra la orilla y empezó a besarla con mayor pasión que nunca, ella sólo se dejó llevar por sus besos y sus caricias que eran más intensas cada vez. Así estuvieron mucho tiempo, sólo separándose algunos centímetros para tomar aliento de vez en cuando. El agua los rodeaba dándoles una sensación nueva por completo, una inmensa libertad para hacer lo que quisieran.

Ella sintió su corazón demasiado agitado y mucha urgencia por tenerlo más cerca, así que le rodeó las piernas con las suyas. Sesshomaru la tomó un poco más debajo de la cadera y encontró la forma de acercarse más, de unir sus cuerpos en el solo ser que ya eran sus almas. Estuvieron así juntos por largos momentos de los que sólo recordarían la sensación inmensa del universo rodeándolos y su entrega plena.

Cuando por fin se separaron Lin empezó a nadar hacia la cascada seguida por Sesshomaru, la chica iba de un lugar a orto con habilidad innata para nadar, él la seguía como si le costara trabajo alcanzarla, a momentos se abrazaban y besaban, o sólo se miraban y sonreían sabiendo que ese sería por siempre su lugar especial para estar juntos y amarse sin que nada lo impida.

**...FiN...**

**

* * *

**

**Hello! Lenta pero segura, aquí está el final romántico espero que les haya gustado (como les digo, mi cerebro no ha dado para mucho jaja) Espero que no esté muy pervertido :p. **

**Ahora como ya se acabó definitvamente, me gustaría dar mil gracias a todos los que están leyendo éso porque es porque la historia les gustó lo suficiente para llegar al final. Especiales agradecimientos para todas aquellas que me han dejado reviews, de verdad que me guiaron muchísimo. **

**Y antes de que me siga poniendo cursi ya me voy les digo... tuve otra idea para un nuevo fic.. jaja para variar de Sessho y Lin, si me inpiro el principio va a estar en unas tres semanas, ojalá que les guste. **

**Ahora sí gracias! y byes!**


End file.
